The Al'Kin Chronicles: Blood and Bone
by Narehs
Summary: Trinity, a half yautja, half human Al'kin warrior (handmaiden to the Matriarch) is in self-exile after the extermination of female yautja. The Amazon Rainforest her sanctuary from the decade long war between the bad bloods and the honourable. But no one can run forever... Especially from an Arbitrator with one thing on his mind... Her [Rated M for a Reason]
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own predators... BUT DAMMIT! I wish I did because it's an awesome idea! Instead I have allowed my creative brain to leech off the predator universe to create my own story. With characters and a plot lines of my own thinking. So enjoy but remember the disclaimer please

_**Prologue**_

It was happening again. Trinity sighed and rolled over. The dream would always start with a low trill from the forest to her right. Sometimes it felt so realistic she would wake up, a ceremonial dagger pulled from under her head rest, ready to protect herself. Tonight though, she relax, letting the dream reality take over. A hunter stalked her dreams, and maybe, just maybe she might catch a glimpse of her pursuer.

The trill alternated to a deep purr, lulling and soothing, an earthy spice scent filled her nose. It almost worked except for a shift in the air. Trinity ducked, pulling to the left as a net shot straight over her. She didn't look back. Instead ran into the surrounding alien scrub. She looked around for a weapon as she ran over roots and around tall tree trunks – dodging and darting. Never staying in a straight line.

Her dream world wasn't exactly helpful to her. She was wearing very basic body armour, in fact she was hard pressed to even call it padding. She didn't have her wrist blades, her whip or her favourite weapon of all, her one handed spiked mace.

A roar went up, the forest immediately quieten, Trinity stilled, her heart the only thing beating. The roar was close. Whatever it was, was faster than she'll ever be. It had circled around her and was now waiting for her to run into its' trap.

She was no fool. She looked to the tree to her right. It was climbable. Just.

With a growl of her own she grabbed on the thick truck and started to rise. Her talons sunk into the wood. It was unpleasant, but she had a feeling that being caught by this hunter would be worse. Trinity barely had time to react as a combi-stick lodge itself into the trunk where she was about to put her hand.

The combination of missing her next hand position and the shock had made her let go of her hold of the tree, falling to the ground below. Her scream was cut off by a loud thud as she landed face down. Luckily the soil was soft and the fall was short. She moaned in pain moving a little to see what damage she had done. Her arm was broken.

Trinity opened her eyes, through the falling bark and the soil she now laid on. He was there above her, a male Yautja decked out in battle armour that would make an Elder jealous. His stance didn't suggest a battle or a challenge, but it was intimidating and dominant none the less.

She pushed off her good arm and crabbed walked backwards, growling to leave her alone. Searching him for any clan markings on the body armour. While scanning his body she couldn't help but notice his mottled green and brown skin melded with the surrounding trees and bushes. Nor his chiselled muscles that portrayed his strength.

The collecting information of her hunter came to abrupt halt when he ignored her growl and lunged for her. She kicked out at his knee but he block and grabbed her foot, flipping her to her front. The next thing Trinity was slammed up against a tree. Her face was only slightly touching the rough surface.

The male was only using enough power and energy to keep her in one place. The purr was back, so was that delicious scent. More soothing and lulling as before. But she had to snap out of it, had to keep going.

What struggles she had were quickly punished as he forced her further into the tree every time she resisted. The male's front pushed into Trinity's back, his breast plate cold and unrelenting.

"What do you want?" She growled, teeth hissing and snapping.

"_Submission__._" The word was spoken in his language but she understood him none the less, and that one word jolted through Trinity and forced her to open her eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own predators... BUT DAMMIT! I wish I did because it's an awesome idea! Instead I have allowed my creative brain to leech off the predator universe to create my own story. With characters and a plot lines of my own thinking. So enjoy but remember the disclaimer please

_**Chapter One**_

Trinity looked up at the morning sky through the tree branches. The birds were chirping merrily and the orange sun was bright. She huffed in frustration. Another day on this stinking planet called Earth.

12 years, 3 months and 5 days since the Matriarchal Clan of the Yautja had been slaughtered and raped by the largest attacking clan of Bad Bloods ever to be recorded in the Hunt Histories. The attack was organised and arranged to hit the heart and pride of Yautja civilisation – it's leadership and reproduction.

Trinity was Al'kin. A Handmaiden to the Matriarch herself. Silently deadly. The Al'kin were the last defence in protecting the Matriarch against an attack. They were handpicked by the Matriarch for their abilities and prowess. Which made it that much more honourable for Trinity for she was considered an abomination.

Well let's face it. She was an abomination. Half Yautja, half human. A child of a bad blooded warrior's act to rape an Ooman. She put her hands to her head, stifling a headache and growled. Why did these thoughts continue to plague her? She blamed the dream.

She swung out of her sling and walked over to the last of her meats. Her claws on her feet dug into the cool earth as she munched on some dry meat strips. She was preparing for her hunt. Usually she would wash before the act, but she was jittery from the dream. She needed to let her senses loose. Needed to be the predator, not the prey, like she was forced to be in her dream.

She sighed, that stupid dream. She had not been made into prey since before she was taken in by the Matriarch and her Al'kin. Those were tough days. She chuckled as she clipped her whip to her belt and continued with the rest of her battle armour.

Of course it was tough, she was an abomination in the eyes of Ooman society, and therefore she was hunted and sought after. She didn't blame them, she looked like she was stuck in the middle of two species. She had the body shape and bone structure of a Yautja, and though she had mottled grey and brown skin, it was soft. Her face oval and plush with Ooman like features. Her hair wasn't the same as the Yautja either, however held their characteristics. It was black and the strands were thick and hard to cut. That's why when her mother died she stuck to forest areas.

And that's where she was found by the Matriarch on a routine training trip to Earth. It was also the day she had received the whip she had just strapped to her belt.

Trinity was scouting below when she saw them. They looked like her, but had tusks and tube like hair. Some of them were carrying smaller versions of themselves, which Trinity knew had to be their children. Oh fun...

This wasn't the first time she had seen these creatures. She had found a group of them gathered around a steel like structure only days ago when she was out foraging. She had heard a noise that didn't belong to forest and climbed a nearby tree to investigate.

And there they were. In a small clearing clicking and huffing at each other. She had left them to their clicking and huffing, and continued on with her day. The berries wouldn't pick themselves you know.

Today though the hair on the back of her neck was standing on end. She had all her weapons on her. Rock like daggers she had spent hours carving were hidden in specific locations on her body. She crouched down on a thick branch and waited for it all to unfold.

Trinity wasn't the only one tense, the Matriarch leading the trail through the bushes suddenly thrust her hand in the air calling for the small team to stop. Something was out there, shifting lightly through the trees.

Although she wasn't carrying pups the rest of her Al'kin were. They were here to start basic training, they were not defenceless but they would not be able to battle at full strength if they had to continually think about their pups. She growled to the surrounding forest pulling out her personalised Nagainta.

She turned around to ensure everyone was accounted for, her hair shimmering in the day light. Whoever was out there hunting them was about to be taught a lesson. The Matriarch's yellow eyes fell on everyone Al'kin par one. "Where is Kal?"

Trinity saw the head trail leader signing and clicking furiously. She also couldn't help noticing and approving of that mean looking weapon either. She needed to get her one of those. And that's when they attacked.

The similar looking creatures she had spotted days ago were suddenly appearing from thin air but though she was taken by surprise the trail leader was expecting it. Without delay she forceed her strange looking pole arm straight through the first assailant. Green highlighted liquid squirted from the end of the spear point as it emerged on the other side of the creatures body.

The painful squeal of the creature who just got fish hooked was drowned out by the powerful war cry of the Matriarch. Trinity almost giggled in happiness. The surrounding Al'kin launched into battled following their Matriarch, letting the green blood spray to the ground around them. They were definitely not to be messed with.

Instead of pulling the Nagainta straight out, the Matriarch twisted it and pulled it to the side, effectively cutting the Bad Blood in half. How dare they attack, don't they have any thought of self preservation? If any were found alive they would be tortured within an inch of their sanity. And she knew just want buttons to press. She wasn't called the Matriarch because she liked to smell flowers.

Another two Bad Bloods came towards her their wrist blades sparking in Earth's sun light. She barked to the Al'kin to form a protective formation to block the Bad Bloods from the pups.

Although Trinity didn't know who or what these creatures were, they were very entertaining. And instead of the red blood she and most of the animals in the forest had, it was green. The high pitched squealing of the children immediately drew her attention. They were being chased by one of the creatures with similar clothing and objects as the ones forming the protective line.

The creature pulled a razor whip out and cracked it towards a pup. In that moment, Trinity didn't think. She only reacted.

By the time the Matriarch and the Al'kin had finished off the attacking bad bloods Trinity had the whip-troll on the ground. A dagger protruding from it's temple, a second one in it's gut. The same florescent green blood flowing from the wounds. Trinity was straddling the creature, stabbing it over and over again in the chest cavity.

She was mid thrust when she was pulled from her target, growling and hissing. "Who are you strange one! Speak!" The Matriarch growled low, her temper simmering. She was not to be fucked with. Not now. Not ever. Her Nagatina was itching for more blood, and going by the wounds Kal had made on her attacker she bled red.

Trinity knew what the creature with the awesome pole arm had asked, the person she had attacked had the same armour as the surrounding creatures. It was one of them. "She attacked your children."

Instead of killing the strange creature the Matriarch's response was to laugh, she spoke English, "You lie Kal is Al'kin." The surrounding creatures took a step forward at her words, their weapons held high for an onslaught. Their eyes were glaring daggers at her. She glared back at them.

"I don't care who the fuck she was. How do you think I got the drop on her? Hmmmm?" She struggled against the hands that held her in place out of annoyance and frustration. "She was focused on harming your younglings. I was able to throw a couple of daggers at her to slow her down."

The Matriarch knelt down to her level, her manubles twitching in contemplation. "What are you, you're not Ooman."

Trinity's chin lifted in pride, her sapphire eyes clashing with the Matriarch's yellow ones. "I'm not sure what this is but apparently according to my mother I am half human or Ooman and half Yautja."

The Matriarch suddenly stood as her surrounding Al'kin gasped. Some of the more courageous pups had come back to investigate and were now in their Mother's arms. "Lau'ra ask you're pup if Kal attacked him."

After a couple of seconds Lau'ra nodded an affirmative followed by a hiss of contempt at Kal's body.

"It seems Halfling you have followed true to your instincts. Release her, she means no harm to us or me."

The tough reptilian hands that looked like her own were taken off her forearms and neck. She stood up to face the extremely tall alien looking person that had been speaking to her and looked similar to the thing she had just killed.

Frowning Trinity couldn't help but ask, "What do you mean by that?"

The Matriarch bent and picked Kal's whip up. "You are half of us. We are the Yautja race. Do you wish to join with your people? Where is your mother?"

Happiness surged through Trinity. A piece of her clicked into place in front of this Yautja. Her mother had told her legends of the Yautja. Of battles and honor. Of blood and respect. It had all seemed like myths and untrue. But now, standing in front of a 7ft 5' Yautja female all her dreams were coming true.

A tear streamed down Trinity's face, the Matriarch's talon caressed her cheek and caught the liquid ball before it fell to her chin. "I am half human, or Ooman as you say. Are you sure I can join you?" Trinity hiccupped the question, hoping beyond hope the Yautja would welcome her as one of them.

"You protected our children. Take this." The Matriarch extended the whip that had belonged to Kal. "Become my Al'kin."

"My mother drowned when I was younger, she would want me to be happy, so of course I will join you." Trinity took the whip with a sheepish grin. "Look, the whip is great but any chance I get to use a weapon like yours?"

The Matriarch's eyebrow rose, her mandibles twitched. "No."

Now the Matriarch laid dead, buried a click away from her camp. Although she vowed the day the Matriarch allowed her to join her Al'kin, to never return to Earth. Earth had been her only escape when the Matriarch's ship was attacked by Bad Bloods.

With the attack on the females of the Yautja race, a war bloomed. The organised bad blood forces fought against the rest of Yaujti society. Planets and solar systems had been fought over viciously and without mercy. Earth though, seems like it has had a reprieve from war.

And Trinity knew why. It was the same reason why Trinity had found shelter deep within the Amazon Rainforest. It wasn't that hard to work out that once all the Yaujta females were killed, their males would look for mates somewhere else. New technology was created and used to help in the birthing process.

Trinity snuffed, they would need all the help they could get. The successful birthing rate between a human and a yaujta was one out of three. And that was after all the yautja's meddling technology and drugs.

And so the Yaujta race invaded Earth to ensure their survival.

The breeze swept over her as she continued to eat her morning meats. Bringing her the sent of a camp not far from where she was sitting. She sniffed out the smell of cooking fish. She would investigate when she went hunting.

Finishing her morning meats she put her plate down and threw water on the coals. That's when her ears picked up the snap of a twig under a pressing foot behind her. Her whip was posed ready to attack and drag her assailant to the ground.

"Mommy?" A female child with dark skin question as she parted the bushes to seek a clearer path.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own predators... BUT DAMMIT! I wish I did because it's an awesome idea! Instead I have allowed my creative brain to leech off the predator universe to create my own story. With characters and plot lines of my own thinking. So enjoy but remember the disclaimer please

_**Chapter Two**_

Trinity contemplated killing the child, with a crack of her whip she could silence the child's sounds by severing her head. But alas, Trinity wrapped the whip up and placed it back on her side.

During her thoughts of what to do with the child, the young girl had frozen stiff, terrified tears fell down her cheeks silently. The child knew she was a yaujti. All humans knew how to identify a yaujti, since they were the new owners of Earth.

Trinity snuffed at the child's silliness and walked over rubbing her chin. Maybe if she scared the child in a different direction. Trinity bent to the child's face and roared with all her might.

The child stayed frozen in place. Trinity snuffed again. Well that didn't work. Might as well start reasoning with it. "What is your name?"

Although the child was still stiff with fear, her eyes slightly softened with confusion and questions. Looking into the child's eyes Trinity realised she had spoken in Yaujti. She sighed, trying again in English. "What is your name child?"

"E-emily." The child stuttered.

"How old are you?"

"Mommy told me not to talk with strangers." Trinity knelt down, not before rolling her eyes again. This was why she never wanted pups. So annoying.

"Well you're a stranger to me as well... If you like I could leave you here?" Trinity had already worked out that she would have to take the child back to the village nearby.

The child realised that Trinity was her only hope of getting back to the village safely. The fear that stiffened the child's bones and muscles seemed to disappear as the little girl relaxed into the conversation. Trinity saw the child relax, noticing she was either very brave or very foolish. So naive and trusting for a... Trinity scanned the child... maybe eight... could be nine.

"I'm seven years old this year."

Trinity nodded, holding out her hand. "You're very brave. My name is Trinity and I am thirty years old." Emily grabbed her hand and shook. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice- " Before Emily could finish a loud horn blew through the jungle. Trinity's hearing put it at the village Emily lived in. Fear shimmered back into Emily's eyes as she realised what the sound would mean.

It was the registration horn. All females had to report to the nearest town all before the second blowing of the horn every day. It was a tight control, but it worked. The Yautja could track where every female lived on the planet.

The major reason why it worked so well is if the women of the family did not register consistently they would be denied the basics such as food and water. It was genius. Purely for the reason Yautja didn't have to waste their resources to hunt down women who disappeared. The families of the women did it for them in order to survive.

"I take it you need to go register for today?" Trinity cocked an eye at the girl.

Emily nodded in reply, her head hung with dismay.

"I'm sure if you tell them you got lost, they would understand. You're only seven." Trinity put her hands on her hip.

Emily shook her head, her blond curls flying all over the place. "There is no young or old, no rich or poor, no sick or health." Trinity looked down at the child as she seemed to be droning out a sentence she had been made to repeat on countless occasions. "There is only male and female."

Well that's something Trinity couldn't fault the Yaujta for. They had destroyed the human race's illusion of separation. The Yaujta were survivalists. All they cared about was surviving, and human females were at the heart of their survival.

Trinity rubbed her chin, remembering the horn that blasted not five minutes ago. "Ok." Trinity jumped with excitement. Hunting jaguars did have its' adrenaline rush. But getting Emily back before the second horn created the challenge of not getting caught. Trinity accepted the challenge as she huddled Emily closer. "Here's what we're going to do..."

Twenty-three minutes later Trinity was holding onto the branches of brazil nut tree, cloaked using her device waiting and watching on the outskirts of Emily's tribal village. It had taken more time than Trinity had originally thought to get here. Her hearing placed the horn at thirty kilometres away from her camp, it had been at least thirty-eight.

As Emily ran towards the town centre, Trinity's mask allowed her to follow Emily as she passed behind buildings.

With only having a few minutes remaining to register in, Trinity wanted to stay to make sure Emily would register without any issues. Without a Matriarch, there's no telling how Yautja society was running these days.

With Emily running further and further away, Trinity made sure she stayed close, hopping from tree top to tree top. If there was a commotion, Trinity would be able to react within seconds. And in order to do that she would have to stay close to minimise seconds wasted covering ground to get to Emily. Finally within shooting range of the registration table Trinity crouched on her current branch.

Monkey screams to the right, alerted her to a predator entering the clearing. But unlike the monkeys, the humans didn't react as a Yautja stepped through the brush to walk through the village. Trinity studied him as she waited for Emily to register.

As soon as Trinity had placed Emily on the ground she made a run for it. She had always been a runner, but with two minutes to spare dread filled Emily's heart as she made her way to the registration table. She passed multiple girls and women who had made their ways there and were now returning to their families with food and water stamps.

Skidding into the laneway that led to the town centre, Emily gained a clear sight of the town mayor sitting at the table. Fifteen seconds left. Emily pumped her arms harder. Ten seconds left. The major looked up to see a little girl running to the desk. Tears and sweat streaming from her face. He hoped the girl would make it in time, but rules are rules. When the second horn blew she was not allowed to register. He looked at his watch.

Five seconds to go. The mayor put his pen down and stood up, preparing to close his book. But he didn't just in case she made it in time.

With ten meters to go, Emily knew she wasn't going to make it. Instead she put both hands to her mouth and drew in enough breath to scream her name. "EM -"

The horn blew with a fierceness stopped Emily in her tracks. At the same time the town mayor closed his eyes trying to block out the girls' look of hopelessness. He closed the book and turned to leave. His exit was blocked by a chest covered in body armour with a string of small skulls hanging across it. He looked up to find the unflinching mask of a Yautja looking down at him.

He bowed his head, knowing that staring into the eyes of a Yautja meant certain death. "Sire?"

The mask looked up and beyond the mayor to the little girl. "Who is that?" The Yautja asked in rough English, ending the question in a click.

The mayor turned to look at the girl. "Emily Santos." She was his brother's daughter.

The gleaming eyes of the mask reflected his face as the Yautja looked down at the mayor once again. "She is part of your clan. Your name is Santos as well."

The mayor nodded. The Yautja huffed behind his mask. "You knew her name yet you didn't register her." The mayor nodded once again. He had scars running down his back from a whip, reminding him of the day he registered his daughter without her being present. His daughter was also taken from him. He never saw her again after that day. The mayor knew he was a broken man, there was no fight left in him.

The Yaujta that looked down at him knew as well. Stepping past him to walk towards the unregistered female. Seeing she was a little girl he tried to make himself less intimidating as he walked towards her.

But every step he took, she shrank in size. She was going to run from him. Wa'kin would let her, he hadn't had a chance to hunt in a while. Maybe this little girl would provide him with a bit of a chase. His mandibles clicked together to stir the young ooman female into running.

He watched as she froze at the sound of the click, jolting fear through her body. He knew her instinct was telling her to run. And then she did what he had been waiting for her to do. She ran.

Emily ran just as fast as before. Before she had been running for food and water. Now she was running for her life, goaded on by her instincts. Her vision was hazing over but that didn't stop her from seeing the rest of the village watching from the windows of their shops and houses along the main laneway.

Emily couldn't help but cry out when a battle roar went up behind her. The last time she had heard that, the men in the village had rebelled against the live in Yautja. All the first born males in the village had been purged that night. Emily knew death neared, the silence enfolding her as she ran told her that much.

Her people had a saying for the Yautja, the silent death. Because even when you knew you were about to die by their hand. It always hit you in ways you couldn't imagine.

Wa'kin had to admit, being this long on a defeated planet with no true game or worthwhile hunts had made him lazy. He pulled his shuriken from his waste, flicked the blades out and threw it at Emily.

The shuriken gained on Emily, and just as it was about to reach the right hand in which he had aimed to cut off, the shuriken was deflected into the opposite direction. Wa'kin was dazed to see the shuriken hit to the ground.

Before he knew it a throwing knife lodged itself into his thigh, right above his knee. He howled in pain, pulling it out, ignoring the green blood that oozed from the freshly made hole.

He growled to his invisible enemy, he finally knew what it was like to not see the threat in front of him. His mask clicked through different vision types, working to find the threat. The red locating laser searched the area around Emily.

By the third click a figure resembling a Yautja appeared. "I see you, there is no need to hide." Wa'kin clicked to his opponent.

Trinity pressed her cloaking device off. As she appeared Wa'kin threw the throwing knife at her. She dodged to the right, dropping to the ground to pick up the shuriken she had deflected.

Before the locating laser could centre on her Trinity flicked the blades of the shuriken out and threw it at the male Yautja. There was an audible gasp from the surrounding villagers as it sunk into the neck of the Yautja.

Wa'kin fell to the floor coughing up his blood. His neck protection had stop the shuriken from severing his head completely. But the shuriken had lodged far enough into his neck to rip his artery in half.

He would die soon. He knew it, the village knew it and Trinity snuffed in victory as his dying scent brought her the knowledge of it as well.

She wouldn't relish in her victory just yet. She turned to Emily. "Are you alright?"

Emily nodded. Suddenly a woman broke from one of the side shops and ran towards them. Trinity quickly faced the woman and raised her spiked mace, warning the woman off. The woman stopped and raised her hands in surrender.

"Please!" She begged, "I'm her mother."

Trinity nodded and stepped aside so Emily could be reunited with her mother. "Mommy!" Emily whimpered as she was embraced.

Trinity didn't bother watching the reuniting between mother and child. She had seen it enough times. And besides, it brought back unwanted memories of pups before the bad bloods had come. That's why she had killed Wa'kin. He was about to harm a defenceless female child. He had brought dishonour to the Yautja species and therefore deserved death.

Wa'kin was still coughing up blood as Trinity came to stand over him. Through the death haze that was taking his vision he saw that his killer was not entirely Yautja. Not only that her chest was protruding outwards as if they were milk glands. His eyes widen in realisation at what had defeated him.

Trinity saw him dying at her feet. She knew she should have left him there to die. But she had to much anger and rage towards bad bloods she could not walk that more honourable path. Instead she bent down and grabbed the males black tube like hair.

He hissed in pain, clicking furiously. Trinity spoke low in his language. "Before you leave this life, you will know pain. Bad Blood."

Bad blood? No he was not a bad blood. He was an honourable warrior. Before Wa'kin's thought could finish, Trinity brought down her mace on his groin. A roar erupted through the village, causing the fragile humans to flinch.

With her spiked mace lodged into his groin Trinity pulled out her skinning knife, showing it off in the light of the morning sun. With it's gleam Wa'kin's eyes widen. His whimpering became louder and louder as she brought the knife closer and closer.

By the time she had finished sawing off his left mandible tusk he was dead. Tying the tusk to her belt she saw the male she identified as the mayor approach her slowly. She motioned him to come quicker, "You may approach me Ooman."

She looked around and noticed Emily had disappeared with her mother, along with the rest of the village people. "W-who are you?" the mayor asked, keeping his eyes low.

Trinity shrugged and huffed, "No one to remember, only to forget." She motioned to the bad blood at her feet. "Would you like his skin?" She asked, being polite.

The mayor shook his head no. Trinity shrugged and put her skinning knife back into its sheath. She only took small trophies, she didn't get too caught up in the whole, my trophies bigger than yours.

"W-why did you kill him?" Trinity turned her head on the side, regarding the mayor's question with a twitch of her nose.

"Why didn't you?"

A horrified look fell upon his face. "I am too weak."

Trinity looked around to locate a platform of some kind so she could showcase her kill to the village and all that entered it. Finding the perfect location she grabbed the whip from her side and wrapped it around the bad bloods' neck. Before she walked away from the mayor she turned, her eyes gleaming with distaste.

"What is a man who won't protect and die for the things he values most in the world?"

The mayor watched, frozen by her words, as she hauled Wa'kin up the steps of the town hall. And it was definitely a she he noted. Her figure was different from the Yautja he saw come and go through the village. If anything, her figure reminded him of a woman, shapely and curvy. And if the curves didn't signal to the person she was a female. Her breasts would. Although she had fur covering them, it was thin and her nipples stuck out from the chill of the wind.

Finishing pulling the bad blood onto the all seeing platform of the town hall Trinity dislodged the shuriken and her mace from his disgusting body. She huffed the disgust she felt at his dead form as she replaced all her weapons back on her body.

Looking back at the mayor who had stayed in the same place Trinity had left him, she remembered she needed to request something. She sighed as she noted the sun was high in the sky. She would have to hunt on her way back to her camp. With a pucker of her lips she also noted she was dehydrated.

The mayor visually stiffened as Trinity stopped in front of him. "Do you have water?" She asked. "I'm a bit thirsty. Bad bloods do take it out of a girl."

The mayor gapped at her request and nodded none the less. He pointed to a barrel to his right. Trinity got the hint, but remained staring at the mayor. He started to fidget with his pant leg. "Can I help you with anything else?" He squeaked.

"Put Emily Santos into the book. It will save you a little hassle when the Yautja come back to this village."

The mayor bowed his head to her. Trinity took it as a yes and left for some water. By the time the mayor looked up she was no longer visible. A fern to his left was disturbed and then he knew she was gone.

The mayor knew a Yautja could smell a lie and so instead of speaking he had lowered his head. Not in agreement, but in shame. Shame that the fact was, he couldn't put Emily Santos into the book now.

Because a camera had captured everything that had unfolded here this morning. And now with the female Yautja gone he turned to the camera, it's red blinking light telling him that someone had seen this morning's events. And now...

Now their village would burn to the ground.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own predators... BUT DAMMIT! I wish I did because it's an awesome idea! Instead I have allowed my creative brain to leech off the predator universe to create my own story. With characters and plot lines of my own thinking. So enjoy but remember the disclaimer please

**Author Note: ** Thanks to .5 and MrsTayla for reviewing my first couple of chapters. I love reviews, so please give me some feedback, even it's to tell me how awesome I am. Because let's be honest. I am awesome... *wink*

_**Chapter Three**_

_System: 12203_

_Orbiting Jupiter_

The pain was setting in, he could feel his muscles become uncomfortable as they strained to hold him in position. He ignored the pain, filing it under lack of flexibility. His next training session would be about length and agility. Currently he was training his mind. He had been taught all his life, the mind controls the body. Sure enough he was feeling pain. But it was just a feeling. He was the ruler of his mind, and now he was telling his mind to focus on his breath. Breath in and out. In and out.

But silently. Don't breath in too fast. Don't breath in too slow. Be Consistent. Focus. Concentrate. Keep the heart silent. Become like you are not there.

Sure the Yautja had their cloaking technology. But there were creatures in the universe that didn't require site. A Yautja had to be invisible to every sense to ensure victory. Even allowing his face to soak in perspiration meant death. Another body reaction he could control with his mind.

It was a powerful tool that only the best knew how to utilise.

Even when the incoming call light flickered along with the blaring tone there was no reaction. He let the change in environment wash over him, regulating his heart beat, controlling his breath, ignoring insignificant details, focusing on his target.

It was time. He opened his eyes. A split second was all it took to react, dropping from his position from the ceiling of the training room to the floor. During his decent his wrists blades shot out. Hitting the floor he twisted and sliced straight through the head of the hologram.

His blow was a killing one, but a hologram didn't bleed, didn't fall to the ground as his wrist blade sliced through the vulnerable neck of the Xenomorph. He growled in annoyance as his instincts called for blood.

He retracted his wrist blade and walked over to the comms panel, clicking as the endorphins of his training rushed to his head. He pressed the required buttons for the message to appear on the screen.

He couldn't help a growl to escape his mouth as the most annoying Yautja in the whole of the universe popped up on the screen.

"Mik'ail, took you a while old friend."

"I don't think you are any friend of mine." Mik'ail cocked his eyebrow to emphasise how pathetic he thought the Yautja on the screen to be. "I was training."

The Yautja on the screen gave what could be called a big goofy grin, his mandibles spread wide. "You're going to love what I have to show you. I'm transmitting a recording to you now."

Mik'ail growled low, "Jam'naksu if this is another recording of naked Oomans in the throes of mating, I don't want to know."

Jam'naksu purred, "This is much, much better than that. I got this recording from a village located in the largest rainforest in my region. I guess being the ambassador for South America has its privileges."

"A position you inherited."

Jam'naksu pressed his mandibles together, "You are too traditional old friend. And yes I did not win my position by the skill of my battle. Have you not heard the term a battle of wits?"

Mik'ail shrugged, huffing at what Jam'naksu was implying. "A Ooman saying. One that has no honour." With that Mik'ail ended the link, but stood transfixed staring at the light that continued to flicker red. The last time he had watched one of Jam'naksu's recordings he had been grossly disgusted. Just because he can hunt an Ooman, doesn't mean he wants to see one mate. Even through the disgust he couldn't help but register the fact there were similarities between a Yautja and a Ooman.

He decided to risk it by pressing the play button. At the start of the recording his eyes brows were scrunched together in preparation of the disgust.

By the end of the recording his heart rate had accelerated, his breath was shallow, a quiet trill unconsciously leaving his mouth. In that moment he had no control over his body as he stared at the screen that had just held a creature he thought he would never set eyes on again.

His brain went into overload as he contemplated how he would approach this opportunity.

Over half an hour passed before he moved from the comms panel to walk out of the training room. He had decided his next steps rationally and logically, even with his heart pumping through his ears. If he had been unblooded or even a young blooded warrior he would have been running purely on instinct.

Even after half a century of life and experience, he still found it hard to allow his rational side to play a part in his current thought process.

Because really, all he wanted to do was hunt the female Yautja down and start a mating battle with her. It wasn't just because she was a she. No... After seeing her fight and punish ruthlessly, as well as the clan marking of the Al'kin. Mik'ail knew exactly who this surviving female was.

And though she had won the mating battle before, she would not win it again.

At the bridge of his ship he set the course for Earth. He'd be there in under an hour. Just enough time to wash and prepare his hunting pack. But he knew not even a wash would stop the thoughts running through his head.

He had a target now. And he would be unrelenting in his pursuit. Not even the Patriarch would get in the way.

_System: 19756_

_Orbiting Red Prime_

Mes'tanu watched the recording on the screen in front of him. His mandibles rubbed together as he processed what he was seeing. "Who else has seen this?" Pressing a few buttons on the arm of his chair, the recording rewound and paused as the object of his focus walked past the camera towards the human male.

Lauk'tun stepped forward, "An arbitrator, your Al'kun leader, the council members, the South American Yautja ambassador as well as the Oomans involved with delivering this recording to us."

"Has anything been done?" Mes'tanu stepped out of his chair and walked towards the small window that displayed the stars of space. His ship was orbiting Red Prime, going through the last preparations before heading out to complete the Al'kun's unblooded chivas. After watching the recording, it seems like the chiva would have to be delayed.

Lauk'tun turned and followed Mes'tanu with his gaze. "No Sir. They await your command."

Mes'tanu huffed in disbelief of Lauk'tun's statement. Arbitrators did not accept a Patriarch as their leader, though they continued on with their roles within Yautja society, a command from the Patriarch fell on deaf ears. The silence stretched between them as he continued to stare out the window. "It's been twelve years, three months and six days since I've seen a Yautja female alive. What about your?" Mes'tanu turned and faced Lauk'tun waiting for his answer.

Lauk'tun's eyes moved from the floor to meet with Mes'tanu's. Mes'tanu couldn't help notice the memories that passed through the young yautja's eyes. "Longer Sir."

Mes'tanu cocked his brow in question. Lauk'tun continued on with his explanation. "I was finishing my chiva two systems away from Yautja Prime."

Mes'tanu nodded in understanding and sighed. He looked back to the screen that held the recording on pause. Showing him a female Yautja decked out in weapons, wrist computer and helmet. Mes'tanu knew it wasn't a male for obvious reasons such as her milk glands, her figure. But also because on the female's helmet, the clan marking represented the clan of Al'kin. The Matriarch's handmaidens.

A clan that purely consisted of females. Though there were females within other clans, they were usually young, gaining battle experience and knowledge of the universe. But in the end they all joined the clan of Al'kin. Though just because a female Yautja was part of the clan, didn't necessarily mean she was Al'kin. The Matriarch chose her Al'kin, giving a signature weapon that existed nowhere else, to the chosen one.

The whip the female Yautja had used around the male's throat was like no whip he had ever seen anywhere else other than in the hands of a Al'kin that use to serve and protect the Matriarch.

Watching the recording and seeing the Al'kin warrior, a fire of hope had started in him, maybe, just maybe the Matriarch was alive. Mes'tanu remembered the last time he had seen the Matriarch. It was also the last time he had pecked her cheek. The last time she had embraced him. The last time he had run his hand through her hair, watching her eyes glaze over from the feel of it.

Mes'tanu was the Matriarch's battle mate, a bond that meant forever. The day the bad bloods had invaded Yautja Prime had been the hardest day of his life. He had lost his mate and his pups. Along with this, the day brought with it an immediate change to Yautja society. Without a Matriarch, the clan leaders and elders turned to the council for guidance.

And guide they did, by electing Mes'tanu as the Patriarch. In his mate's place, he had become in charge of the species survival. Going to Earth had been his idea as the hunt histories did mention reproduction with Ooman females was at times successful. Even with the Yautja's technology though, they could not create female offspring.

As far as he knew, this female Yautja in South America was not just the only female Yautja on Earth, but the whole universe.

"Lauk'tun, please inform my Al'kun that I will be leaving for Earth this afternoon. They will need to be ready for a hunt in Earth's jungle. Also inform the council that the chiva for the Al'kun clan will be cancelled until further notice, as I will be leading a hunt for the female on Earth." Mes'tanu walked back to his chair and pressed the top button.

A door slid open behind Lauk'tun. Hearing the sliding of metal behind him, Lauk'tun stepped aside so Mes'tanu could enter his battle room. After choosing weapons and armour Mes'tanu walked back out and faced Lauk'tun. Lauk'tun utilised the moment to ask his question. "What will you do if you find her?"

Mes'tanu cocked an eyebrow and snuffed, "It is not a question of if, it is a question of when. I'm sure she will be happy to see her own kind again."

Lauk'tun clicked contemplating his next words, "She saw her own kind yesterday, I wouldn't call what she did to Wa'kin 'happy to see him' behaviour."

Mes'tanu placed a hand on Lauk'tun's shoulder, "She has no choice. If she resists we will capture her and bring her to Red Prime." After the invasion of Yautja Prime by the bad bloods, and then the battle to take it back by the honourable Yautja, there was nothing left of the Yautja Prime that once homed their species. And so a new planet was settled and built upon.

Taking one finally check of all his weapons, Mes'tanu walked past Lauk'tun to step out on to the ships bridge. "Sir, one final thing." Mes'tanu sighed at his Al'kun in annoyance, but turned anyway. "Our society has changed alot since the death of our females. She may welcome us, but what if we're not welcoming in return?"

Mes'tanu's mandibles twitched and clicked. He had already thought of this possibility. He had only one answer. "That's what I'm afraid of."


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own predators. To be honest I don't think anyone could own a predator, but sadly, someone does. I wonder how they put up with all that hunting?

**Author Note: ** Please review my story. I know the story is being viewed, don't be afraid to leave a comment letting me know what you think about the characters or plot. Until next time! Xo Naz

_**Chapter Four**_

The wind was cold, but not as cold as it had been. Trinity's body was sore and tired from crossing the alps into Ecuador. Her body had used up a lot energy working to keep her core temperature at a safe level. Even though she had wrapped every exposed part of her body in jaguar fur, the frost was bitting.

The snow was starting to disappear from the ground around her as she progressed further down the slop and into the tree line. There was still a chill in the air though, and it snapped at her heels every step she took.

"Bloody Child..." She muttered into the wind. "Stupid horn." Trinity knew she would have to lay low for a while. She had multiple camp sites throughout the Amazon Rainforest. Her beach camp site was the furthest away from Emily's village, not to mention over a couple of snowy mountains.

It had been a strategic decision, one that consider not only the hunt of a Yautja male but also the trail she left behind. She had timed her trip in between snow storms to ensure any scent or tracks she had left behind would be swept away in the blizzard. Classic misdirection... For a Yautja that is.

"Can't wait to get to the beach and start sunbaking." Trinity muffled into the face covering she pulled up to cover her mouth. Being cold blooded required a lot of sun baking, not that she minded.

Her thought process continued to run along the lines of sunshine and warmth, until there was a large crunch from under her foot. She froze. This crunch didn't belong to snow being displaced, nor the breaking point of a stick.

Flicking through her memory to come up with a sound she knew was similar to what she had just heard, she sighed as she removed her foot form it's current position. A human spinal cord.

Within seconds she had her spiked mace at the ready, lifting her head into the wind to scent it.

_A desert sand storm with a touch of snake venom_. She immediately sneezed the smell from her nose. Bad Bloods. All bad bloods smelled like snake venom to Trinity. That's why she dispensed of that Yautja in the village. He and all other bad bloods have disregarded their honour, even their own bodies knew they were poison to the universe around them.

Trinity lowered her mace as she noted no immediate threat. A growl escaped her mouth, giving a warning to anything she couldn't sense. Looking down she noted the human spinal cord wasn't the only bone lying on the ground.

She couldn't help but pause at a smaller sized skull that had a crack going through it. She snuffed in disgust, it was either that or cry. Anyone was a potential prey to a Yautja bad blood. Even a child.

The bones ended at a tree, coming into a pile. Seeing the bad blood clan markings scratched onto the tree with claws straight above the pile of bones, her growling intensified. Inhaling Trinity noted the freshness of the bones. With the bugs and a bit of flesh still remaining on a rib, she put time of death no more than three days ago. Her hand unconsciously raised the mace in the air, ensuring she was ready.

Trinity was in bad blood territory now. The bones and scratches on the tree signified not a warning, but a promise of death and blood. She barely stifled a roar, her anger bubbling too high to the surface. But at it's edges was a thin layer of excitement. Realising her situation she started to smile, twirling her mace around in her hand, eager for it to be thickly covered in the green blood of the dishonourable.

Sure the tree more than clarified the whole 'enter and die' saying. But as she looked around locating tracks or displaced soil, Trinity couldn't help but take the whole scratched tree and dried out bones as an opportunity. Because even though bad bloods now infested this part of the rainforest, it had been her territory first. And she would love nothing more than exerting a small thing she liked to call 'pest control'.

Deeper into the forest, closer to the ocean Kam'ik turned to look at his battle leader, "There is something out there, when the wind shifts there is something moving other than the leaves and branches around us."

Yulok cocked an eyebrow at his offspring's statement, "You are being ridiculous. We've killed everyone in the surrounding ten kilometres, no one will disturb us here."

A sharp click, followed by metallic ring. Liquid from Yulok's throat splattered into Kam'ik's eyes as a shruiken sliced through clean and sleak. Kam'ik dodged before the shruiken could take off his own head. He ducked backwards as the shruiken came at him again. The weapon lodged itself into the tree he stepped behind to protect his. Unsheathing his wrist blades to protect his front. "Show Yourself." He roared to the wind.

His ears perked at the rolling of leaves to his left, but he didn't budge. Keeping his eyes trained in front of him. A hum proceeded a surge of electricity as a cloaking device was shut down, leaving a Yautja to stand in front of him. He frowned as the Yautja seemed curvy and had fur covering the outer layer of skin. Through the helmet he heard the Yautja speak. "You're quite young for a Bad Blood." The helmet tilted to the left, turning the statement into a question. The voice continued, "Almost too young."

Kam'ik noted the Yautja had a strange looking weapon that had spikes coming out of it, and it hadn't been lowered either. Instead of making a move he growled at the Yautja across from him, "You just killed my father."

Shoulders lifted up into a shrugged, but then froze, the weapon was slowly lowered as the helmet tilted a little bit more. Kam'ik felt like he was being studied. The Yautja spoke again, "Father? Have you had your chiva yet?"

Kam'ik shook his head no, "I was brought here to train." He noted after he spoke that the Yautja lifted it's nose to the air. Suddenly it snuffed.

"You do not smell like venom. But you have been touched by it. It's running through your veins."

Yolok's body twitch beside him, thinking he was alive Kam'ik looked down, but he was a fool. Within seconds his mandibles were yanked to the side, he screeched in pain but froze as his sight centred on a ceremonial dagger about to plunge through his head and pierce his brain. He followed his instincts, retracting his wrist blades and putting his hands up in the air. The Yautja growled at him.

"A honourable Yautja never surrenders. So I will not give you an honourable end."

Kam'ik's whole body clenched as he prepared to be speared by the dagger, the point slicing through the middle of his forehead to rip into his brain. But instead he was bluntly hit where his jaw met his temple. A soft spot he didn't even know he had until everything went black.

After leaving the unblooded Yautja, Trinity had continued on her path, the scent of venom no longer lingered within the forest. Even so, she had her senses on high alert. Usually the jungle forest was sharp and crisp, but tonight it seemed to soften around her. She was getting closer to the ocean.

Planning to stay there for the remainder of the month, her next move would be down into Peru and then after that back into Brazil. But the ocean side camp she kept during the summer was definitely her favourite spot.

Her thoughts of frolicking in the surf off the coast of Ecuador were suddenly shifted to survival as she went from walking to hanging in the air upside down within milliseconds. "FUCK!" She roared as she saw below her the earth uncovered to see a dug out hole with wooded spikes pointing up. "Double Fuck." She exclaimed to the surrounding trees.

The only thing that responded to her roar was the laugh of tropical birds as she hung in the air sighing in frustration.

Hours had passed, Kam'ik's eyes were drooping as sleep settled in. He found it strange that even chained to a tree next to his dead father, sleep could still take him. He had remained on high alert after the murderous Yautja had left him, but eventually he had relaxed.

His eyes, drooped. Slowly shutting. Were now closed. The blackness of sleep took him.

A sharp pain, a sharp sound. Kam'ik jerked awake as his cheek was slapped. Adrenaline rushed through his body, his eyes darting until he found the offender. He took in the Yautja in front of him. Was this the murderer, or a different one?

No fur, different clan marking on the helmet. Thicker hair lengths. Mottled green and brown skin, perfect for hunting in jungles. On his hip, just over his loincloth hung a Yautja skull. Meaning one thing.

He growled at his enemy in blood and death, "Arbitrator."

Clicking was the only response Kam'ik received.

Mik'ail didn't bother chatting to the bad blood's offspring. The only reason why he paid any attention at all was because a feminie scent lingered in the air around the young pup, he had dropped down from the above canopy to investigate. If he had been blooded he would have sliced through him and be on his way, instead of slapping him. But alas only the blooded were killed.

Bad blood pups were rehabilitated. He snuffed. Such a tedious process, one he wouldn't start tonight. Besides this pup was too far gone. The venom in his blood had started leaking through his pores. Especially after watching his father being killed. Maybe he would do the universe a service and dispense of the pup in front of him now.

Kam'ik remained silent, knowing the arbitrator was contemplating his death. After Kam'ik had been slapped the jungle around them became silent, after no more movement or actions the jungle had come back to life. Insects clicking, birds squaking. Even the trees came started to move once again as the wind passed through them.

But for a second time silence resumed as the arbitrators wrist blades sliced through the air.

"Do you know why I'm about to kill you?" The arbitrator asked.

Kam'ik growled, "Because you are evil and don't understand the honour our clan upholds."

Mik'ail sighed, disheartened by the twisted and warped view the bad bloods had given to this pup. And that twisted and warped view was his undoing. The pup believed honour to be victory at all costs, that to hunt was to survive, and that refinement and limits did not exist. This wouldn't be his first brainwashed Yautja pup he had killed since the war started.

Just like the honourable, the bad bloods had found a way to reproduce. And with this discovery came the next generation of bad bloods, more evil and twisted then the previous. The Patriarch, in his all inspiring wisdom, gave arbitrators the power to kill the unblooded, but only if they were brainwashed beyond reproach.

This pup's response was beyond reproach. Mik'ail had the right to slice through the pups neck and watch it fall to the ground in a pool of green liquid. And so he did. Hanging his head in shame at the failure of their species to protect their young. Kills like this were dishonourable, a dishonour that was now a honour within Yautja society. He threw back his head and roared in anger and frustration at the changes that were forced upon him.

After venting his internal pain onto the jungle around him, Mik'ail stared at the two headless bodies in front of him. Studying them he noticed claw marks above the bodies. He zoomed in with the help of his helmet's technology.

In tiny Yautja markings, it wrote, _"Here lies a bad blood and his offspring. Beware as this land belongs to Al'kin._"

He snuffed at Trinity's petty warning. She always played the bad ass. Even amongst the Al'kin before the start of the war, Trinity was known to use every inch in battle. She'd borderline dishonourable to survive and to win against her opponents. A line she never crossed. A line not many other Yautja would approach like she did.

That was her advantage, he noted. Being a Halfling she did have Yautja assets, just not to the same level as a true Yautja. But then a true Yautja would never take the inch she did in battle. And so Trinity was evenly matched amongst true Yautja kind. After watching the recording earlier, he had guess it was that inch that had allowed her to survive the bad blood invasion onto Yautja Prime as well as the Al'kin mothership.

Mik'ail read the warning again, obviously Trinity had been pissed off that bad bloods had entered her territory. But the warning was for bad bloods, not for arbitrators. Even if it had been, he would have stilled ignored it anyway.

He had a bone to pick with her. As he continued on following the luscious scent Trinity had foolishly left behind, Mik'ail couldn't help but smirk. Maybe it wasn't a bone per say...


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own predators.

_Trinity:_ But you own me!  
_Me:_ I wouldn't say I own you... because you're just an idea in my head.  
_Trinity:_ So it was your idea to put me in a trap?  
_Me: _Maybe..._  
Trinity:_ _You suck..._

_Me: _*shrugg* Maybe next chapter I'll put you in a volcano surrounded by lava sharks?  
_Trinity:_ *raised eyebow* Lava sharks? Sorry to burst your bubble but they don't exist...

_Me:_ Humf...

**Author Note: ** Thanks for all your support for this story, as well as your much loved feedback. Seeing such love my muse went into overdrive and has produced another chapter. It is short, but it's nice and juicy.

_**Chapter Five**_

It was coming... The tickle of it filling her nose. Trinity wrinkled it, but the feeling didn't leave her. No matter what she did, she couldn't stop it. She opened her mouth wide, tensing her stomach muscles into a tight knot, preparing for the ever encroaching on slaughter. "A-Choo!"

Trinity's sneeze echoed off the evergreen trees around her, the force of it making her sway backwards and forwards. No matter what she did, the sweat continued to fall up her nose. She couldn't even swipe at her face to alleviate the itch.

Her helmet put a stop to that. "Stupid sweat glands..." Trinity growled.

It had only been minutes since the trap had ensnared her. In that time, through the sweat covering her face, she had studied how the trap worked, coming to the conclusion it had been set by the bad blood's offspring under his supervision. And how could you not when the tie offs for the counter weights were lazy and were not reinforced by a second line. Everything about it screamed, 'young dumb and full of cum'.

The counter weights were swinging within reach. But cutting that line would mean death by nice and sharp spikes below her. She would have to time her plan perfectly.

After another drop of sweat slide into her right eye, growling in frustration Trinity had had enough, it was now or never. Perfect timing be damned. She started swinging backwards and forwards, her leg aching under the strain she was putting it under. Clenching her teeth together was the only way Trinity would get through the pain.

After swinging to a height she knew would be successful, she waited to swing backwards away from the counter weight. The back swing reached the previous height and she unsheathed her shuriken, throwing it at the counter weight. The line for the counterweight was easily severed, falling to the ground.

Trinity fell to the ground, but she already had her whip ready. She cracked it at a branch that she eyed off before setting her plan in motion. It looked sturdy enough to hold her weight for approximately ten seconds. The spikes were coming closer, but the whip had wrapped itself around the branch and now instead of falling directly towards the spikes she was being drawn away to the side.

She sighed in relief as the swing of her whip brought her safely to the ground. Trinity let out a sigh unwrapping the whip from the branch and tying it to her belt, "Thank Paya for small miracles." Trinity's ears perked at a low hum in the air, the shuriken was coming back. She eyed the blur of metal off and finally caught it before it could slice her head into two. Flicking it's spikes back and clipping it to her belt.

"I think maybe your celebrating to early..." It was spoken in rough English, but none the less it was deep and low and belonged to someone that should be half way across the universe hunting down bad bloods. Hearing that someone was here behind her, made her slump her shoulders in exhaustion. Sighing loudly to ensure the intruder could hear and know how much his presence annoyed her, Trinity turned and faced Mik'ail.

She took off her mask, finally able to wipe the sweat from her face. The wind reached her face and she breathed in and out, finally relaxing her body the right way up. She kept her eyes on the Yautja in front of her, never leaving his position. When she had taken a breath, he had shifted on his feet, but never took a step towards her.

Trinity placed her hands on her hip, "Let me guess, the village had a camera?"

Mik'ail didn't move, didn't speak, just stood there. His helmet's cold eyes staring at her. He was intimidating, but Trinity liked intimidating. She also liked his jungle green and brown skin, his muscled chest and his reaction when you pulled on his hair lengths. A cheeky grin spread across her face, "Not very talkative? Oh well, I have places to be, fish to catch." She mock saluted him and turned on her heels.

Mik'ail growled as Trinity showed him her back. Such a disrespectful Yautja. But then, he liked her like that. Her back bone was what had drawn her to him the first time they met. He had been walking along the corridor of the Al'kin mother ship after speaking with the matriarch. When Trinity had walked past and bumped his shoulder. He had turned and growled at her, ready to battle for such insolence. But instead of a returning growl from his opponent he was laughed at. "Sorry Mr. Grumpy. I wasn't watching where I was going." He frowned down at the halfling the Matriarch had told him of. Noting the similarities and differences between her and a true Yautja. The Ooman and Yautja genetics had worked together creating a flattering look between both species. He pointed a finger at her, "Go to a medic and check your eyes, because obviously you're blind."

At that statement Trinity had raised her brows in surprise at Mik'ail's response in English. Not many Yautja stooped to learn English. "Blind enough to see that Yautja skull on your hip arbitrator? Skulls tied to the hips are so last season." Mik'ail watched the Halfling roll her blue eyes and turn, flicking her hair sending him her scent. It had smelt like vanilla, a spice he had only come across on Earth.

Now in front of Trinity, Mik'ail was surrounded in vanilla once again. And he was fast losing any semblance of control on the raging storm inside of him. He had let her know of his presence, but when she had taken off her mask he couldn't respond, using all his energy to stop himself charging her and tearing her fur coverings off. He shook himself and refocused.

It was working, until she had made that cheeky remark and turned her back on him. Screw control. And with that he rushed towards her back. She wasn't going to get away from him this time.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own predators.

_Mik'ail:_ I'd say that's a good thing...  
_Me:_ *Pout* Why?  
_Mik'ail:_ If you did own predators, I could have ended up with purple and pink mottled skin.  
_Me: _I've told you this a million times. Purple and pink is so your colour. _  
Mik'ail:_ Don't make me use my plasma gun.

_Me: _Don't make me use my lava sharks...  
_Mik'ail:_ What's with you and lava sharks? You know they don't exist...

_Me:_ Humf...

**Author Note: ** Wow! Loving the Love! Usually I post a chapter every Saturday but alas, I got halfway through the chapter on Friday and my computer shut down without me saving it. I had to start from halfway to write the ending and then try and remember the start. Anyways, the last chapter was a bit of a shortie... So I've made this extra long!

_**Chapter Six**_

The air shifted behind Trinity, he was attacking her back. She leaped forwards, twisting to face her attacker, raising her spiked mace in defence. Mik'ail froze in his pursuit, taking in the mean looking weapon he knew would leave small punctures on his face. An injury he was keen to forgo.

"What are you doing?" Trinity hissed, the mace remained high in the air. Mik'ail placed his hands in the air, a human gesture, one that showed her he meant no harm. At the non-verbal communication Trinity lowered her mace to her side, but her grip was still tight. Ready for anything.

"It's been twelve years and four months since our last conversation." Trinity's brow rose at Mik'ails statement.

"I wouldn't call our last 'conversation' a conversation." She pointed out. Mik'ail couldn't help but agree with her. Especially when the last time they had 'conversed' he had her pinned underneath him, growling and scratching in a battle dance. Trinity had accepted his challenge, a good idea at the time, but now her back was tightly pressed against his front. A battle dance was won by the draw of first blood, a male by biting down on the female's neck as his cock drives into her, a female by biting anywhere on a male's body letting him know he was unworthy of her.

Neither had drawn blood from the other yet. Mik'ail was taking his time, allowing his body to hold her in place. He was most intrigued by Trinity's skin as he caressed her ass with his hand, allowing his claws to skim along her soft skin. Vanilla heavily scented the air, a smell he would only associate with this beautiful creature below him in the future. The smell usually clung to her, but now it was infused with the air around him. Every breath he drew goaded him on. His hand moved lower, to her thigh, deeper until his claws skimmed across her inner leg, causing her to twitch.

Mik'ail was lost to sensation, Trinity took advantage, her teeth clamping down on Mik'ails other hand, tearing through skin seeking the blood underneath. Mik'ail roared as the pain shot through his arm. Trinity used the moment to put some distance between them. Green blood soaking her mouth, she grinned at Mik'ail in victory. Trinity may have been victorious this season, but next season Mik'ail would be back. But there was never another season for Mik'ail's promise of retribution to be fulfilled, the bad blood invasion unfolding, sending Yautja society into darkness.

The memory of it flashed through both their minds. Heat curled into Trinity's cheeks. Mik'ail noted not only her cheeks, but also the rising smell of vanilla. He took a step towards her, trilling in question. Trinity's hands shot up, stopping his step. "Alright tiger... Before you get all lovey and kissy on me, I need some food, I'm pretty sure you do too. Snowy mountains with a raging blizzard does get your stomach rumbling."

Mik'ail nodded at Trinity's suggestion, now that he had taken a moment to think about it he was starving. "Where is your camp around here?"

Trinity didn't bother pointing, "Fifty steps to your right. I'll make the fire and put a pot of water on, you catch the fish." She nodded towards the sea.

Mik'ail's eyebrow rose in question as she clipped her mace back to her belt, he knew she was up to something. So calm and centred on the outside, he knew she would be a raging typhoon on the inside, concocting escape scenarios and strategies to put him on the back foot. He would wait and see what she had up her sleeve, but leaving her alone would allow escape to be too easy. "Trinity."

Her name on his lips sent shivers down her spine, it was unfair that he could affect her in this way. She chose to ignore it and focus on her escape plan. "Hmmm?" She folded her arms, expecting some arrogant comment.

"Give me your whip."

She hissed, "Why would I give you my most prized possession?"

Mik'ail grinned, his mandibles pulling up into a smirk. "Because I'm happy to hunt the fish, but I need to know when I get back you'll still be here."

Trinity cocked an eyebrow, unclipping her whip and throwing it at him. "Where's the faith?"

Mik'ail caught it, but at that question, he held up his non-dominant hand showing her the scars she had left behind when she bit him during their last 'conversation'. Her heart skipped a beat as she took in the scars. They were light brown colour with a yellow tinge, making it contrast with his green and brown mottled skin. Trinity loved scars, whether it was her Yautja nature or not, her philosophy was the more scars the better. Besides, a male Yautja was ever so sensitive around his scars. Watching her face Mik'ail knew what was running through her mind, he knew of her appreciation of scars. It was how he had gotten her to accept the battle dance all those years ago. One of his fantasies was to have her conveying her appreciation of his scars with her tongue. But that fantasy would have to wait for another time. "My faith in you would be greatly increased if you accepted my offer for a battle dance."

Trinity's other eyebrow joined the first one, "What? Right here, right now."

Mik'ail shrugged, "Yes."

Trinity's heart was beating rapidly, blood was filling her ears, heating her face. She knew if she went up against him now in a battle dance she would lose. That bite on his hand had been a lucky shot. His arrogance guided his mistake and she took advantage of it. Besides if they battled right now, she wasn't sure she wanted to win. The reason why she had accepted the battle all those years ago, besides his beautiful range of scars, was because she wanted to whip that arrogant smirk off his face. And she had.

The male Yautja in front of her now was still an arrogant jerk, but one who had learned his lesson. In fact the way he was eyeing her mouth, she knew he would demobilise that weapon in her arsenal first, most probably by gagging her with some vine. Taking Mik'ail in, looking her fill, sizing him up, she noted a new scar on his left shoulder. Her mind went mushy for half a second, almost agreeing. But she reined it in, snapping herself out of it.

Mik'ail scented vanilla rising in the air, he knew if he started purring she would agree. She was contemplating the option hard, the expressions running across her face told him that much. Before he could start purring, Trinity shook her head, her crazy black hair flying in every direction. She walked past him towards the direction of the camp, showing her back to him. He would have to punish her for such deliberate cheek later, after he won the battle dance of course.

"Sorry Big Boy, but I'm hungry..." She paused, "for food." She looked over her shoulder and winked, sashaying off to find her campsite.

Mik'ail barely registered what she had said, mesmerised by the sway of her hips, watching her skirt cloth sway with its momentum. Food came second in his mind now, right after fucking her into oblivion. But like her, he shook his head to clear his thoughts, clipped Trinity's whip to his belt and walked towards the sound of the ocean. Maybe he could take some of his sexual frustration out on a couple of fish. Poor fish...

OooooO

The fire was through it's second log, crackling away by the time Mik'ail stormed back into the camp, a string of fish dangling over one shoulder. He noted Trinity was sprawled out relaxing on her hammock next to the fire. She hadn't run off, at least he didn't have to hunt her down now. She opened one eye to look at him. The eye rolled and closed back up again. Mik'ail frowned, "Why the ecstatic welcome?"

Trinity sighed at the question, "I was hoping a shark would try to eat you, but alas, you're still alive. You can cook, I'm enjoying my snooze."

Mik'ail was going to cook the fish anyway, human's were tricky creatures. There was no knowing what they would use to defend themselves or escape their doom. Trinity being half human, he had to be on high alert, never letting their guard down. Putting the fish on the makeshift wirer tray over the fire, they started to sizzle and smoke. He snuffed at the fire, content with its ability to deliver this evenings meal.

With the focus off food for the time being, he looked over to Trinity. Catching the last seconds of her eye shutting. He trilled at her. So she was watching him. Two could play at that game. He took a seat opposite to the snoozing female, behind the fire, staring at her over the flames. Finally after twelve years and a couple of months, there was a female Yautja in front of him. The hopelessness that stormed through him, like every other Yautja male, was being soothed, just by sitting in her presence. There was hope again.

He eyed her luscious raven black hair, knowing that it would be soft, not course when you touched it. Her eyes were closed, showcasing her eyelashes. Yautja didn't have eyelashes, it was a human quality. But none the less it mixed well with her other features, adding to her reptilian features by giving the cold ridged skull structure a soft touch. Her grey and brown skin glowed with the light of the fire. He wanted to trace it with his claws, watch her skin go from soft to rough as goosebumps formed.

Trinity suddenly sighed, her face scrunching up into a frown, "How can a girl be expected to sleep if you keep staring at her?"

Mik'ail trilled at her, "I'm surprised you haven't tried to escape yet. In fact I'm a bit disappointed, I quite enjoyed hunting you down the first time. You leave such a luscious scent behind."

Trinity's eyes flared open at his daring words, swinging out of the hammock into a sitting position, "You are so annoying. And for your information I put all my escape eggs into the shark basket." She rubbed her hands through her hair and stood up. "I need a drink."

After rummaging through her rump sack, Trinity found her flask and stood up, only to have it aggressively yanked out of her hand, "What!" She hissed, "Give it back!"

Mik'ail huffed, silencing her nonsense, "What is this?"

Trinity grinned, "Water."

Mik'ail's mandible twitched at the mischievous look on her face. He opened the flask cork and took a whiff. Instantly he hissed and slammed the cork back in. "This is not water." He growled at her for lying.

She shrugged the growl off and put her hands up in surrender, "Alright, alright, I lied, it's moonshine. I made it myself. It's the closest human beverage to c'nlip." Trinity saw Mik'ail perk at the word c'nlip. He sniffed the flask again and took a swig. Pausing, his mandibles drew together, processing the taste. She guessed it past the taste test when he lifted the flask to his mouth and emptied it's contents.

"Whoa! Save some for me." But she was too late. With a huff Mik'ail gave the flask back to Trinity. Empty. "Thanks a lot."

Mik'ail shrugged and turned around to find his seat, "No worries, I was happy to drink it."

The flask hit Mik'ail dead centre in the back of the head, he turned, his mandibles flared, roaring. Trinity was laying in the hammock again, swinging with the breeze, muttering to herself in English, "Stupid arrogant Yautja jerk, doesn't understand sarcasm."

With a hiss towards Trinity's immaturity, Mik'ail turned and rotated the fish, ensuring both sides were cooked evenly. The air filled with the scent of meat. His mouth started to water. He also noted that his eyes were blurring, his senses becoming dizzy. Mik'ail needed to sit down. He practically fell into his seat, but even that didn't help. His sight continued to spin, his stomach continued to flip on itself. He looked towards Trinity, she could have been affected as well. Maybe someone was attacking them.

Instead of her laying in her hammock, she was crouched in front of him, her mischievous grin spread across her face. He growled at her, "What did you give me?"

Trinity giggled, "Just a taste of your own medicine." She mocked him by pouting, "Didn't your mummy ever tell you to never steal a girl's moonshine?"

His growl continued, but that's all he could do, he was immobilised, a sitting duck. Her hand reach out towards him, he half expected her to harm him. Knock him out. He would have done that if their positions within this situation were reversed. Instead she patted him on the shoulder, she was grinning in victory now. But this was just the battle, the war was far from over. "Don't worry Mik'ail, it'll wear off in thirty minutes or so, just enough time for me to disappear." She was wrong, it would wear off sooner, his body was already removing the drug from his system, the sweat on his brow attested to that. Not knocking him out was a mistake she would learn from very soon.

"Thanks for dinner honey..." With a wink and a mock salute Trinity grabbed the fish, her weapons and her rump sack and ran into the forest. Thirty minutes was just enough time to get ahead of him. But instead of running into the forest she darted towards the beach, her scent would be lost by moving through the shallows of the ocean. It was a good strategy, one that would be effective in stopping Mik'ail from tracking her south into Peru. She munched on the cooked fish as she continued to jog down the coast.

Her victory over Mik'ail was rudely sliced in half as a roar erupted from the forest behind her, piercing the air. She stopped and turned to watch the birds fly upwards away from the trees in alarm. Her internal clock was telling her this was too early. The plan needed thirty minutes to successfully escape, not five. Panic was settling in, but being an optimist she took in a deep breath, dropped the fish, and ran for all she was worth. Knowing the water would only slow her down now she ran onto the sands, continuing her sprint.

Trinity suddenly stopped in her tracks. It was silent. Too silent. Not even the insects dared to speak in fear of death. And she knew that death lurked within the surrounding jungle. He had caught up to her. A branch snapped to her right, within seconds she sent her shuriken hurling towards the sound. Not bothering to wait for the shuriken to return she continued to run south.

Pain sizzled through her scalp as she was yanked backwards by a clawed hand grabbing a hold of her hair. Her head hit the sand, slightly dazed and disorientated she crabbed walked backwards, away from the towering figure in front of her. Mik'ail took a step towards her, ensuring the space between them was minimal. Instead of growling, a deep purr vibrated through him towards her. "Submit to me."

Trinity glared up at him and hissed in pride, "Never!" She grabbed her ceremonial dagger from her thigh sheath and sliced it towards his stomach. Mik'ail dodged back, capturing her wrist, twisting it until the pain forced her to drop the knife. With the knife falling into the sand, he pulled her towards him until her front was hard up against his body. He looked her dead in the eye, the purring and the vibrations from his chest working to calm her frenzy. "Submit to me."

Trinity hissed again and punch him in the face with her other hand. "Asshole."

Mik'ail's purring stopped on the impact of the punch. Within the silent seconds, Trinity found herself on her back in the sand, the wind from her lungs lost with both hands held high above her. Mik'ail's purred started again and with her body stuck between a rock, the sand, and a hard place, Mik'ail's unmerciful chest, Trinity felt the purr right down to her toes. She groaned in frustration, "Stop! Get off me!" Her frenzy thoughts were starting to slow down, the panic inside of her subsiding. The purr working it's magic. She hated it's disarming affect.

Mik'ail looked down at the female Yautja beneath him, her hair surrounding her head like a wild twisted crown. Every growl, every struggle, every hiss turned him on more, causing the purring to intensify. He started to rock into her, with his free hand he moulded it to her waist, feeling over her skirt to bring it to her bottom, moving further to grab her thigh and pull her lower half up and into him. He watched Trinity to see her reaction. Instead of a hiss or a growl, Trinity moaned low, her back arching. It wasn't enough, pride was a human trait, one that ran deeply within Trinity. To win against Trinity's pride he would have to get her to surrender. "Submit to me." Trinity couldn't help but moan in reply as he lent down to nip the place where her shoulder met her neck.

"Ok." She tried to growl, but it came out as a groan. Everything was too much. A lush heat swelled within her abdomen, a heat she knew he could intensify or cool. Her arms were still held high above her head by his hand, the arch of her back brought her breasts hard against his chest, the vibration of his purr creating a friction she didn't want to stop.

Mik'ail's tongue dabbed to taste her neck, licking a line to her ear. He saw goose bumps rise as she shivered and his purr increased. An impossibility Trinity had thought as the low rumble surrounded her thoughts and smothered her senses, there was no escaping this dominating male on top of her. His mandibles caressed her cheek and played with her hair as he whispered low in her ear, "Ok what?"

Before Trinity could surrender everything to Mik'ail a gun fired to the right of them. It wasn't the sound that shocked them into silence, it was a small dart that lodged itself into Mik'ail's neck. He was out cold before he could even roar. With a Yautja male's dead weight on top of her, Trinity could barely move. Turning her head she peered towards the sound that had precipitated the dart. There another Yautja stood, decked out in battled armour and helmet, gun aimed at Mik'ail.

The Yautja with the gun started to walk towards her. As he progressed towards her, more Yautja walked out of the jungle, but they remained behind the attacking Yautja. She started to move, working to get Mik'ail off her so she could fight, out of the corner of her eye she saw him load the gun again. This dart was for her. She had to do something. She growled a warning as she reached for the ceremonial dagger lying in the sand.

He was standing over her now, gun by his side, although it wasn't pointed at her yet, it was still a threat. Instead of shooting her, his other hand rose and removed his helmet. The face she was left to stare up at made her frown. Why did the Yautja look like the matriarch's battle mate?

The Yautja above her trilled, "It's good to see you alive and well Trinity. I apologise in advance."

Trinity's frown deepened, "For what?" Barely left her lips before the second dart was shot into her left forearm. Instantly her vision swam, her body became lead, the knife now too heavy for her to hold dropping to the sand once again.

Mes'tanu stared down at the halfling Yautja his battle mate had continuously bragged about in private. From what he had heard and seen of Trinity, she was ferocious in battle, uncompromising and submission wasn't an option. That's why he had used the dart. He hadn't the time to deal with the battle that would ensure if she was taken conscious.

"What should I do with the arbitrator?" Lauk'tun growled, now at the Patriarch's side. He crouched down and pulled the darts from their bodies. Not to graciously from Mik'ail's neck.

Mes'tanu looked at Mik'ail. He knew there was past history between the two unconscious yautja's at his feet. One that had caused instinctual want and need to flare here on this beach. "Leave him here. He will have his own ship."

"The female?" Lauk'tun asked. They suddenly looked down at Trinity in shock as a snore broke through her mouth.

Mes'tanu smiled, "Take her on board and put her in the holding cell. Bring her weapons to my quarters. Did you find anything at any of her camp sites?"

"We've unearthed what's left of the Matriarch's body, we've brought it onto the ship for a proper burial. Nothing else of importance has been found and logged." Lauk'tun stated as he pushed Mik'ail off the female Yautja. Not too gently. Grabbing a hold of Trinity he pulled her up into his arms. She continued to snore as she lay limp in his arms, unaware of the happenings around her.

Lauk'tun smiled down at her, but it was Mes'tanu who spoke, "Be careful, she is half human. Although she is honourable and acts within our laws, there are still tricks she will undertake to escape your guard." Lauk'tun bowed his head at the Patriarch's wisdom, turned and walked into the jungle with Trinity in his arms. The other Yautja following him back to the ship.

Mes'tanu stayed only a bit longer, feeling the breeze of the ocean caress his face. He breathed in, feeling the salt of the wind on his tongue. He sighed, once again looking down at Mik'ail. "I hope you forgive me." He slipped a message pad into Mik'ail's hand, placed his helmet on and walked back into the jungle.

Now that they had found a female Yautja, hope was restored. But it was a fresh hope, new and vulnerable. One that could be crushed and replaced by hopelessness so easily. Mes'tanu would need all the help he could get, so the message pad requested his Brother to return to his side and join the Al'kun not to protect the Patriarch, but their newest and most prized treasure, Trinity.

After all, the bad bloods were coming...


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own predators.

_Mes'tanu:_ I do not own Narehs  
_Me:_ Of course you don't, I own you. You can't possibly own me when I own you.  
_Mes'tanu_: What if Yautja's are real, and I really exist.

_Me:_ So... I'd still own you.

_Mes'tanu:_ No you wouldn't. You can't own something that is real.

_Me:_ I own my dog.

_Mes'tanu:_ So I'm a dog now?

_Me:_ Keep acting like this and I'll make you into a dog.  
_Mes'tanu: _But I'm already a Yautja, you can't change me into a dog now that we're deep within the plot...

_Me:_ Maybe I'll throw some lava sharks into eat you up.  
_Mes'tanu:_ That's ridiculous... Even for you...

_Me:_ Leave my lava sharks alone!

**Author Note: ** Trying to keep updating consistently, failing miserably. My weekends have been chock a block full. With full time work and full time uni, I will promise to produce a chapter every fortnight. Enjoy xo Naz

_**Chapter Six**_

Think of nothing, keep it cool, breath in, breath out. Calm the heart beat. Keep it consistent. Relax. Trinity had never been good at meditating, her mind always wanting to focus on something. Meditation was the exact opposite of that, focusing on nothing, to give your mind a break. She kept her eyes closed, her mind wanting to explore the hygienic scent that perforated from the metal walls of the Yautja ship she was now imprisoned on, but she blew that thought away with an exhale of breath. She could explore with her eyes and mind later.

With it gone, Trinity's mind wandered to fixate on Mik'ail's hot body and delicious scars. Heat filled her cheeks. She dismissed the thought on a sharp inhale. Suddenly anger filled her mind, pure hatred for what the bad bloods had done to the Al'kin and Yautja society. Her hand twitched for a weapon she knew had been taken off her. She held the breath, mulling over her anger. It was so deep and fine easily cutting through her relaxed state.

And why wasn't she allowed to be angry? She had after all seen the Bad Blood King rape and butcher the Matriarch, killing her with her own Nagatina. The point of the pole arm protruded the other side of the Matriarchs chest, taking her lungs and rib cage with it. It was too much to remember. She breathed out, dismissing the thought for another time. She would leave it be for now, let it sit and fester within her. She didn't have the strength to face it. Yet.

Trinity counted down from ten and took another breath. Letting her mind go, allowing it to flow and focus on whatever it wanted was poor control. With this breath she pictured the colour black. She let it wash through her, over her. It had no power over her, and she it. Black was a shade, barely a colour. It held no form. It was working, her mind started to relax, allowing the tension from her physical body to fall away.

Breathing out was all it took for her mind shift. The blackness started to become suffocating, her body tensed up as her mind fought for control. Before she knew it, her worst nightmare flashed through her mind. Nadiek.

Her eyes flared open in horror, her lungs sucking air through her mouth as if she had just choked. Instantly her vision centred on Mes'tanu. He was smiling at her from his seated position just right of the door.

She didn't both charging him in an attempt to escape, the force field separating them would put a stop to any such plans. "What?" Trinity asked on a growl.

Mes'tanu shrugged in reply, his eyes continuing to bore through hers. His smile never faltering, "I was simply enjoying being in the presence of a female Yautja. What is that Earth saying again? Oh yes, you don't know what you have until it's gone."

Trinity snuffed and looked around, "How did you get in here without breaking my meditation?"

"I'm Patriarch for a reason." Mes'tanu winked. Trinity rolled her eyes and stood up, stretching out her bones and muscles. Once she heard a good crack from her back she relaxed. "You hold a lot in."

Trinity levelled a glare in his direction, "What's that suppose to mean?" 

Mes'tanu shrugged again, "While you were meditating a lot of emotions passed through your face. It's a shame you don't have mandibles to guard your expressions. It makes you quite easy to read."

Trinity turned and faced the wall, the emotions from her meditation were too fresh. Mes'tanu's words were overload. Her eyes were starting to well up. "You know nothing of my thoughts."

"No?" Mes'tanu posed the question as he stood. His steps brought him within an inch of the force field. "You are right, I know not your thoughts. But emotions stem from thoughts, and what I see cross your face scares me."

Trinity laughed at how ridiculous he sounded, turning to face him once again, hands on hips. "You're scared? Of me?" 

Mes'tanu smiled and started pacing, "Think about it. The last surviving Yautja female, emotionally and physically scared against male Yautja or males in general. Has a vendetta against the Bad Blood King and his General. Given the opportunity, she would do anything to see this vendetta through. Fearful of the Yautja race as she believes she is an abomination. With your appearance and capture, you bring a glimmer of hope. But with that glimmer you bring us another enemy we have to be weary of."

Trinity was itching to strike him, every word he spoke fuelled a fire she had managed to keep leashed. He kept pacing in front of her as he spoke. He knew nothing of her, NOTHING. Yet he kept talking like he knew her, through and through. It was pissing her off. A punch to the jaw won't make him drop like that bad blood pup, but it sure as hell will stop him from talking. Damn that force field. "And who is this new enemy?" The words barely got through her clenched teeth, coming out in a hiss.

Mes'tanu stopped pacing, coming to stand directly in front of Trinity. Surprise flashed upon his face, "Why it's you Trinity."

Trinity charged towards him but came up short as she slammed into the force field. The field emitted a small electric shock telling her to back off. She ignored it, banging her hand against it, knowing if it wasn't in the way her hand would collide with Mes'tanu's face. That thought gave her some semblance of satisfaction. "You don't know a thing about me!"

Mes'tanu's brown eyes never left hers, watching, taking her theatrics in. He didn't blink as her hand came towards him. He knew the force field would stop her. He cocked an eyebrow, her antics showcasing his previous words. Obviously she didn't get that. "Maybe I don't know you." He agreed with her to calm her down. It worked, she went back to standing, her huffs the only sign of her anger. "But I know enough to put you behind that force field."

Her arms flew into the air, "Pray Paya, why? Why would you put me behind this field like a prisoner?"

"To protect you from yourself." Mes'tanu resumed pacing, "Yautja society needs you Trinity. We desperately need you. We are a society that requires both a male and female in leadership to function. We currently don't have that, and we're barely functioning as a society. More and more males become bad bloods. Our reproduction with the human race only produces male pups. Our scientists have no answers. I fear one day that to be a Yautja is to be dishonourable. A future that is becoming ever more prevalent. " Mes'tanu stopped and looked at Trinity. "This is why you are behind that force field. It's to give me a chance to explain to you our situation, and how much we need the fleeting hope you bring to us."

Trinity knew it was bad, but not this bad. She guessed he had a point with keeping her behind the force field. When she had awoken from her drugged stupor and looked around to find herself back on a Yautja vessel, terror surged through her. It's cold sweat urging her to run and escape. After the meditation she found herself in a more understanding mood. But even if she was taking on board the current situation of her race, it couldn't be denied that she was an abomination. "The only one calling you an abomination is you..." Mes'tanu reasoned.

Trinity frowned not liking that he was pointing out once more that she was her own enemy, nor the fact he had read her expression yet again. "I chose to accept the Matriarch's invitation to become Al'kin because I had a role that made me a part of something valuable." She pointed out.

"You have a seat on the council if you so wish to take it up." Mes'tanu's response was quick with certainty, his gaze steady. He was serious. Trinity was too shocked to respond. Mes'tanu took the opportunity to add a sugar coating. "Every councillor is in charge of a faction, so far I have taken upon myself to direct and guide the faction of birth, however I am more than willing to place it in your hands."

Getting over her shock, Trinity sighed. "I don't think anyone would listen to me."

A growl launched itself towards Trinity's frustratingly unconfident thoughts. Mes'tanu like every other Yautja knew, it was the courageous that were victorious, the brave that triumphed. Even if they failed in their quests, they were all the more honourable because they did not fear the touch of Centanu. Having a Yautja in front of him that did not stand tall or rally at the chance to better themselves made his mandibles want to flare out in rage. Instead they twitched, "Your right."

Trinity's eyes sliced through Mes'tanu's like a knife, it was her turn to growl. "Excuse me?"

Mes'tanu shrugged, "No Yautja would listen to you when you act like a ooman." The growl from Trinity stopped, her hand raked through her hair to finish back beside her side again. Before she turned to face the wall once again, her eyes darted to the side sifting through thoughts before looking down and away from Mes'tanu. It was time for him to leave. Trinity had enough to think about. He sighed and turned for the door, "The council position still remains, you have until tomorrow morning to accept."

Walking out of the brig, the closing door behind Mes'tanu wasn't fast enough. "Asshole." Trinity muttered under her breath in Earth's barbaric language. It seems reverse psychology worked even on Yautja. Mes'tanu grinned in delight as he walked down the room, she would accept the offer now, he had pushed her into a corner of her own making. Her options, be human or be Yautja.

But Trinity had another option Mes'tanu did not calculate, she could be both.

000

When in doubt train. Trinity put that motto to the test by beginning a simple session of endurance. Ten minutes in hand stand position, next ten minutes on one arm, another ten minutes the other. Followed up by ten minutes in the bridging position. Finishing off the session with one hundred push ups, two hundred squats and three hundred dips. Mes'tanu had shown his cards, Trinity would have to show hers come morning. She had a lot to think about and training was the perfect way to sift through thoughts and ideas.

Trinity looked straight ahead, her vision focusing dead centre on the access pad for the door to the brig. It was replaying it's last command to open, providing details of who walked through it and what time it had closed. It also flashed a red warning of 'Authorised Only', which was fine by Trinity. Wouldn't want a random coming in here to ask for an autograph or anything.

With it flashing red with information finding a consistent spot to focus on was hard, Trinity looked further down to fixate on the keyboard. She found the Yautja symbol for the number three, her favourite number. To do a handstand you would have to find a point on the floor and go for it. But an unbalanced mind could never find balance no matter what they focused on. So first she had to centre herself, systematically work through her workout in her head how the handstand would go, how her muscles in her arm would support her body above them. The excruciating pain that would hit her with approximately two minutes to go. How she would deal with it, maybe a change in breathing, maybe a flex of muscle. She breathed in held her breath. Found a spot on the floor and made a forward lunge, exhaling as she bent to take position.

The door to the brig slid open, causing air to rush from the room into the hall way. The suddenness of the intrusion broke Trinity's concentration. Although her hands landed flat on the floor, she miss calculated her push off from the ground and soon found herself on her back looking up at the ceiling. Her sigh came out as a growl, "What do you want now?" She asked not bothering to look up and see who had come through the door, she knew it was Mes'tanu.

"I knew I would have you flat on your back within seconds of me walking in."

The teeth-on-edge arrogance forced her eyes towards it's owner, "Mik'ail." His mandibles twitched, pressing upwards in what she knew was a pleasant smile. He looked around, found the bench and sat down. His eyes watching her as she stood and faced him behind the force field. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He trilled, "It's good to know you're worried about me."

Trinity rolled her eyes, "You ego is enormous."

He shrugged, his eyes glimmered with audacity. "That's not all that's enormous."

Trinity's face was deadpan, her eyebrow rose in question, "If that's all you've come here to talk to me about, you can leave."

Mik'ail trilled, "To answer your first question, I'm here to re-join the Al'kun."

"Al'kun?" A crease formed on Trinity's forehead, this was the first time she had heard the word.

"Similar to the Al'kin, however they are male. I've been designated to a specific role this time around."

Trinity crossed her arms, "Oh and what's that?"

"To protect you." He lent back against the wall, relaxing into the conversation.

"If what you did on the beach is 'protecting me' then I'll have to pass." She growled, taking a step forward to emphasis her point.

He snuffed, ignoring her challenge, "That's why I came here to talk to you." Both of her eyebrows rose this time.

"Oh really?"

Mik'ail nodded, "Once you land on Red Prime and take up the council position, you will have more males that you can handle. Sure they won't engage you unless you return their interest. But you haven't been around Yautja males in a while, you could slip up and before you know it be in a battle dance. I don't think you want that to happen." Trinity shrugged at his assumption, not letting him know he was right. He trilled at her stubbornness, he knew he was right. "That is why I am here to let you know, I will protect you, not as Al'kun, but as your battle mate."

Trinity scoffed in disbelief, this was happening way to fast. "What makes you think I want you as a battle mate?"

Mik'ail shrugged, he was half smiling until his face went emotionless, his eyes boring into hers, heat rising between them. "Have you know it, that even if I am not your battle mate, I will take you, every chance I have. You are mine and no other male will have you. You are half human, the mating season does not apply to you. You have the ability to mate whenever you want, all I have to do is spark your interest." The glimmer returned to his gaze, "And we both know that's not going to be a problem."

Her teeth were starting to get sore from her grinding them together, he was painting her into a corner and there looked to be no way of getting out. It was easy to see why she had escaped to Earth and kept away from Yautja society. She'd only been awake two hours and already she had been manipulated into two corners.

He was right about one thing, being half human was definitely going to be a problem. All a male Yautja needed for a returned interest was simply for her scent to change. Being half human she could not control this. When she was with the Al'kin, the Matriarch had provided Trinity with a special blended drink that stopped her from ovulating every month. She would stop taking it during the mating season in order to give her hormones a break as well as to blend in with Yautja society. 'When in Rome' her mother would always say.

Now with the Matriarch gone, that special blend was lost and with it her protection against accidently finding herself in a battle dance. Mik'ail was enjoying watching the emotions displayed on her face, he knew she wouldn't make it this easy for him. But he counted on that. He loved a challenge, that's why he had become an arbitrator. Nothing more thrilling than hunting your own warriors down.

"I have a counter offer." Trinity finally spoke. Mik'ail trilled, urging her to continue. "We will pretend to be battle mates, and if you cannot spark my interest within three advances, then pretending it will stay until I no longer need your protection." She folded her arms across her chest, bringing a finality to her offer.

Mik'ail growled low at her negotiation, she drove a hard bargain, it turned him on to say the least. "It seems like I have to do all the work, not only do I have to defend you against other males, but I have to spark your interest as well. All you have to do is stand there and not react. This is not fair."

Trinity shrugged, an evil grin spreading across her face. "All is fair in love and war." She sighed as another one of her Mother's sayings slipped from her lips. Mik'ail watched her, taking her in. This wasn't a game to him, he wanted her. He knew she wanted him to, but her stubborn and proud human side didn't allow her animal instincts to take over. Becoming a battle mate was no laughing matter. As a battle mate monogamy was key. With survival a core instinct instilled within their society, becoming a battle mate put a stop in searching out and acquiring the best specimen to have pups with. A battle mate was the recognition that you had found perfection, and would search no more. And so a battle would ensure, a battle for the right to mate and continue each other's line, only with each other until Centanu took them.

"My acceptance comes with two conditions." Mik'ail stood up and walked towards the field, his brown eyes unflinching in holding her gaze. "Once your interest is noted, a time and date will be set for our mating battle, a time and date of my choosing."

Trinity's brow rose with her cockiness. "Agreed."

"My second condition." Mik'ail put a finger to the force field, imagining it was her body as his finger caressed downwards. His eyes never leaving hers. Even behind the force field Trinity shivered. "We will abide by Yautja traditions in this agreement, not Ooman traditions. If you agree to this, even the slightest quiver, like the one you just gave me would be the end of you."

Instantly Trinity had three voices in her head, 'Accept, it's not like he's going to beat you', 'Screw the offer, jump him now', and her final voice, the sanest out of the three, 'It would be fun to toy with him for a bit.' Trinity went with the first voice, flowing off the overconfidence of agreeing to the first condition. "I will allow this condition."

Mik'ail chuckled, his mandibles flickering. A gleam entered his eyes. The same gleam she saw in a hunting jungle cat. She unconsciously took a step back. A step Mik'ail noted as he stopped chuckling and turned to the door way. Dread filled the pit of Trinity's stomach as he looked to the control panel on the wall. He wouldn't would he?

After pressing a few buttons the force field disappeared, taking it's low hum with it. "You wouldn't!" Trinity growled. Mik'ail turned and stalked towards her, his eyes telling her he would. The purr that rumbled from his chest surging through her, destroying her defences from within. He had called her unfair...

She ducked away from him, backing into the corner as he continued to walk towards her. Focus, think of something else other than what his muscles felt like under your hands. It wasn't helping. Each step he took towards her caused more heat to pool in her stomach. With her back hitting the room's corner and Mik'ail two steps away, Trinity closed her eyes. If she couldn't block him out mentally, she would do it physically. But even that did no good, his earthen-spice buzzing through her senses.

The purr stopped, nothing touched her, her hypersensitive skin willing to let her know as soon as even the smallest of hair moved. His scent remained like silk on her tongue. After a moment, Trinity peeked through her lashes. Mik'ail had stopped in front of her, only just. A small fraction of an inch was all that separated their bodies. The heat from his chest radiated towards her. If he started purring again, she would lose herself in it. With his chest right in front of her face, a shear scar slashed across his peck. The second voice was louder than the other two now, requesting that she caress it with her tongue, see what it tasted like.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "What are you doing?" She hissed. Better to be angry than turned on. Maybe she was both, her pride taking a hit from her reaction to him.

Mik'ail chucked at her attempt to stop her reactions to him, his eyes taking every micro expression that flashed across her face and body. His stare undressing her and letting her know what he would do to her body. "I was merely coming in closer to seal our deal."

Trinity barely refrained from sighing in relief, instead she hissed again, sending the message to back off, "I think that could have been achieved with the force field in place."

Mik'ail noted her hiss and ignored it, from the way her heart was beating and the vanilla fragrance that drew him in she was going to be his battle mate before they reached Red Prime tomorrow. "A kiss and I would leave you in peace. For now."

Trinity frowned, "No. I'd prefer a handshake."

The wood brown of his eyes blazed the fire between them as his hand stretched out to take hers, "Alright then." She gulped down nerves as she grasped his offered hand. Lightening. She sometimes watched the white hot veins light up the sky from the highest tree top in the jungle. Now she felt it streamline up her arm. She jumped backwards, but Mik'ail's hand tightened, not letting her escape. She looked up and the breath she had rushed out of her lungs. He was just as affected as her. His pupils dilated, a low purr, barely audible calling to her. "Mik'ail?" She tested. Tugging a little to rescue her hand from his heated grip.

He growled and released her. A handshake was Ooman, but he let her have her little win. For he would win the ultimate battle soon enough. His need to push her against the wall and start the mating battle in this very room had overpowered his logic for only a moment. He took a step back. If he stayed this close to her for another second, he would rip her cloths off and take her to the floor.

"You may need to control your reactions a bit better next time." He pointed out, his mandibles moving up and out forming a smirk.

"Leave already, I need to finish my training session." Trinity was still recovering from him being so close, getting him to leave would allow her to clear her mind. Her eyes remained downward cast, not daring to meet his as he left. Mik'ail replaced the force field before exiting the room, only the Patriarch had access to the room, Mik'ail gaining access through hacking the door code.

"And so our game begins." He said under his breath as he walked down the hall towards the bridge.

Back in the room, Trinity slid down the wall, placing her head on her knees as she crouched down. With a corner at her back, she couldn't help but realise this was the third corner she'd been backed into today. She wasn't so sure three was her favourite number anymore.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own predators. I wonder how they brush their mandibles?

_Trinity:_ Have you ever seen an elephant brush their tusks?

_Me:_ No... But they could rub them up against a tree or something...

_Trinity:_ The mandibles are not for eating, they're there to protect the face.

_Me:_ Ohhh... I wonder how lava sharks brush their teeth?

_Trinity:_ They don't exist.

_Me:_ Well if they did, it's important to know, because the lava sharks live in lava. The toothbrush could melt before it even gets to the mouth.

_Trinity:_ *sigh* I'm leaving this conversation...

**Author Note: ** Just going through the reviews, love your reactions to the chapters I write. It's funny because I know how this is ALLLLL going to end. Rest assured that I will be making this into a series, which may or may not follow Trinity. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.

_**Chapter Eight**_

In the end Trinity didn't end up training. Just remained where she was, crouched down, her forehead pressed against her knees, contemplating not only the council position but also Mik'ail's offer. It's not like she didn't see it coming, she couldn't stay in the jungle forever. Sooner or later, preferably later, she knew she would be spotted, and when she was, they would hunt for her. But she hadn't expected it to be so soon. Already she was missing the sticky heat that made her skin glow. She shuffled, bringing her knees in tighter. The air conditioning blaring into the room was heated, but not to the same temperature as the jungle. Her body was still acclimating.

She concluded with her thoughts of being caught, admitting to herself the reason she had tried to escape so hard. She was expecting that when she was eventually found out, she would become a baby maker like the Xenomorph Queens. A living nightmare. Yautja society can be cruel to the sensitive eye. But to survive was sometimes to be cruel.

An offer to be on the council, to sit amongst the leaders, to guide and direct the decisions of Clan Elders, Arbitrators, and the Patriarch. It was a slap on the face. The sharp sting reminding her that though the Yautja race was cruel, there was a line that even made survival bend to it's will. Honour. All Yautja had to live with honour. If they didn't, then they didn't deserve to live. Trinity sighed in frustration, before she could even think of sifting through the pros and cons of the council position; she had to decide how she was going to face Mik'ails' advances. How to stop a hormonal raging male Yautja? If she was on Earth she would have Googled it.

ooo

Finally at the bridge Mik'ail found a seat at the comms panel and sat down, his thoughts evolved around Trinity. Such delicious reactions she gave him. And only him. Having watched the video link from when the Patriarch had talked to her, he had only seen a thoughtful demeanour that sometimes divulged into anger. With him, sure she had an exasperated look, but even then, her pupils would swallow the blue of her eye, her breathing would hitch and her heartbeat would quicken.

He was wondering how he would torment her with his advances. One definitely had to be in public, would she resist even more? He hoped so. The crowd would always cheer for the male. But then Trinity was the only female left. He wanted her all to himself. That was final then, he would advance her in private.

"What are you purring about Brother?" The Patriarch came up behind him and slapped his shoulder. Mik'ail turned towards the contact, growling at his annoying sibling.

"I wasn't purring." Mik'ail snapped.

Mes'tanu rolled his eyes, it had been a long time since he was able to tease his younger brother. Since the female massacre, Mik'ail had remained away from Red Prime hunting down bad blood after bad blood. He had a thirst for their venomous blood that could not be quenched. But now he was here in front of him, the teasing words were all but out of his mouth when Lauk'tun yelled bringing more pressing matters to his attention. "Sir, a small freight ship is requesting to be brought on board. They say they have just survived a bad blood attack on Planet Urith."

Mes'tanu took on board the request, sifting it through his mind, coming up with possible scenarios. Planet Urith was a mining planet, providing the Yaujta with the metals to produce their weapons. If it was overrun by bad bloods, this was not good news. "Show me the ship." His hand wringed the hilt of his katana, a weapon given to him by an honourable Earthling warrior. It had held against an array of Yautja and other alien weaponry, so he had kept it on him. A small hum followed by a flash of red light as the Bridge's hologram showed Mes'tanu a three-sixty view of the ship. His mandibles clicked in thought. The freight ship had come under extreme fire, smoke flowing from its' side thrusters. Parts of the exterior were flaking off, a possible worry for the inhabitants of the ship.

"How many Yautja in side?" Instantly six bodies glowed green within the red outline of the freight ship.

"Any clan markings to identify them?" At his question the hologram brought up three orange lights, scattered through the ship. "Zoom." Mes'tanu commanded. The hologram pixalised for mere seconds before re-focusing on one of the orange lights, providing another three-sixty view of the clan marking.

"It's the R'ka Clan." Lauk'tun observed from the hologram.

Mes'tanu nodded, "Allow them to be brought into the loading bay, seal off that deck. Tell them to stay on the ship until escorted to the Medica. Place the ship on yellow alert." Mes'tanu turned to Mik'ail, his hand still wringing the hilt of his katana. "You'll lead the escort team. Kill them if they place one foot out of line."

A gleam flickered through Mik'ail's eyes as he stood up, his mandibles flaring out to show a toothy grin, "My pleasure." He picked up his helmet from the bench and placed it on his head, checking he had all his weapons, he nodded and walked out of the bridge to collect the escort team. Becoming Al'kun, Mes'tanu had provided Mik'ail his weapon. Like all Al'kun or Al'kin weapons, it was one of a kind. Similar to Trinity's whip, his new weapon had his name inscribed on it, along with the Al'kun clan marking. It wasn't a pole arm, nor an axe. It's handle allowed for a good strong grip, with the end blade curving out sideways. The curve allowed him to easily hook it around his enemies and with a simple pull slice through them. Or a push. Both ends of the blade were sharp, it had felt like silk along his tracing finger. He was itching to use the weapon, which was currently strapped to his back. But alas, the boarding Yautja would have to put a foot out of line.

Mik'ail's grin widened as he reach the elevator that would take him to Weapon Smith where his escort team was waiting. Sure Mes'tanu had said kill them only if they stepped out of line. But he never defined what that line was. Mik'ail knew if the boarding Yautja even looked at him the wrong way, they would have their head sliced from their shoulders before they could say Pauk.

Ooo

Trinity lifted her head from her knees, a creasing frown bringing her brows together. It couldn't be. Not here. She scented the air again, lifting her nose into the currents around her, trying to find the smell that had broken her thoughts.

_Cinnamon with a poisonous touch_ brought her to her feet with a if she didn't want to believe it, the scent was here, close, getting closer. She had to protect herself. Dam Mes'tanu for taking her weapons. How could she protect herself now? Her breathing was quickening, she was entering a panic attack. No! She forced her breathing down, slowing her inhales, her exhales following the same rhythm.

The fuzz in her mind disappeared, replaced by smooth cool intellect. She noted the ugly smell was becoming heavier, the master of the scent coming closer and closer.

She did a quick calculation of what she naturally had going for her. Her claws, her strong forehead, although she didn't have mandibles, her human like teeth still had canine fangs that could render through flesh with enough force. Now to look for weapons that went beyond her body. Her gaze swept the room. There was nothing obvious, everything was blunt, clean and non-abrasive. Her gaze swept the room again. Searching for the non-obvious. Things could be made, formed, and put to use. Every species had a starting point. She had once visited a museum with the Al'kin pups on Yautja Prime, on show there were weapons made out of rocks relating to Hunt Histories from millennia ago. She heard footsteps at the door, the tone of 'Authorised Access Only' seeped through the door.

Minutes. She had only minutes.

On the second sweep of the room Trinity observed the metal panels that formed the walls of the room. Each panel seemed to be melded together at certain intervals. The joining point should be its weakest point. That was enough thought, action was required now. Her claws dug deep, but not deep enough to break the join. She would need more force to puncture it. She drew her elbow back and punched, her hand out straight for her claws to rip through the metal. It worked, the scraping of the metal being forced in an unnatural direction brought goose bumps on the back of her neck.

She sighed in relief. She ripped in a downwards motions, allowing her claws to do what they born to do. Rip through anything that got in her way. There was a growl behind the door. The noise filling her stomach with the heavy touch of dread. She continued moulding the panel into a dagger, folding it on the corner. It was a ninety degree angle but like anything, with enough force it would push through Yautja skin. Even then she could use it as a blunt weapon, to stun rather than puncture.

Finally folded to form a point, Trinity let the weapon fall to her side, her gaze focusing on the square holes that she had made in the wall. A giggle bubbled up from her mouth. Relief pushing the lead in her stomach away. The wall was hollow. There wasn't a lot of space. A normal Yautja female or male wouldn't fit behind it, but she wasn't a normal Yautja. She was just slender enough.

The door slid open in a rush as the metal panel concealed her from view. Her stealth training came into full affect. Her breaths were quiet, every step she took towards the corner carefully placed. She had to duck between two beams, it was easy enough. But at his voice she froze.

"Trinity." She put a hand to her mouth, fear forcing the breath to come harder from her mouth. The escaping whimper stifled by her hand.

"Trinity." Her name again. This time her body adapted, the fear washed over her as she continued to slip through the beams of the wall. Claws clicked against the floor surface as he stepped into the room. After a couple of beeps the force field dropped and disappeared. "I know you're behind the wall." His tone condescending and a little disappointed.

For a second time ice filled Trinity's bones, her cold stiff limbs refusing to move. Terror froze the breath in her throat. She didn't dare breath, nor make a sound. Her hope of escape frosted and replaced by fear.

A high screech pierced the air as the Yautja on the other side pulled his weapon along the panels. It started on the far side, right of the square opening, until it finished up in front of her. The scrape of metal against metal assaulted her ears, causing her to scrunch her eyes shut. This was it. Her nightmare was finally upon her. No! The thought like a warm bucket of water upon her face. She would not face her nightmare with fear. She had to talk herself out of this fear that had every muscle clenched into a helpless ball.

She shook her head, moving her limbs. She made small noises, but that didn't matter now. He knew where she was, stealth was no longer an option. She took a deep breath in, pulled up the folded panel over her chest to protect her heart and waited.

She didn't have to wait long.

There was silence only for a fraction of a moment before the panel around her was sliced clean through, giving the Yautja on the other side a hole to put his claws through and pull the panel the rest of the way down. Metal groaned and screamed under the force of being sheared and ripped away.

The light blared into Trinity's eyes. Her eyes still adjusting as a thick hand grasped her throat, claws sinking in to her skin, allowing no room for escape. Before she knew it she was in motion, as the hand pulled and threw her to the ground. She slid with the force of the throw until her head collided with the wall on the other side of the room. She grunted upon impact, but her arm had taken most of the damage. Ignoring the pain she flipped onto her back and looked up.

There were Yautja standing in the door way, their venomous bad blood stench just as degrading as the Yautja in front of her. But they weren't her nightmare. Her nightmare towered over her in his nine foot glory. His rough reptilian skin was moonlight white mottled with tanned patches. Even though she was staring up at the stone hard gaze of a Yautja helmet, she knew underneath the Yautja would have brown eyes and strong sharp mandibles. His hair was exactly the same tube like thickness as a pure Yautja, but golden blond instead of midnight black. He was the only Halfling she had ever met, and the cruellest Yautja she ever knew. The General of the Bad Blood armies.

Nadiek.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own predators.

**Bad Blood:** Yeh, coz you suck.

**Me:** *Shotgun Cocked* Prepare to die

**Bad Blood:** nOOOOOoooooo! *death*

**Author Note: ** Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out. I always have issues with constructing the villain characters. Similar to Trinity, Nadiek is quite complex and I wanted to ensure I had every angle covered in terms of his characterisation.

_**Chapter Nine**_

"Well, well, well... We meet again." Nadiek trilled.

"Unfortunately." Trinity growled back, she looked towards the bad bloods standing in the doorway. All of their demon-like helmets focusing on her. One had a netgun in his hand. She mentally winced, if they used that on her at such close range, it was going to hurt like a bitch.

How the fuck did they get on board anyways? Oh hi, we're a bunch of bad bloods here to take your last remaining female, can you let us on? Sure why not, would you like us to re-fuel your ship as well? Gee, thanks. You guys are awesome. The cynical conversation bubbled in her head as she continued to take in the Yautja blocking her escape. Movement from in front, her eyes flashed back to Nadiek, watching him take off his helmet. He wasn't making a move towards her, which put her on edge. What was he waiting for, bag and tag idiot. "How did you know I was on board?"

With his helmet off she calculated whether she should attack or not, she could damage his mandible with her folded metal panel. His brow ridge that extended back to his crown could only protect so much of his face, concluding the mandible to be the point of attack. Her only problem was the doorway. There was no way her makeshift weapon would get through that lot. And even if she used her claws, metal panels apparently yes, Yautja body armour, no way in hell.

"I have my sources." Trinity was taken back, so not everyone on board was a trustworthy as they made out to be. His eyes moved up and down her body and back up until gold met sapphire. She didn't look down, or away, instead she hissed. His mandibles shuffled into a grin. "It's good to know you still have fire in you." He clipped his helmet to his belt and sighed, "I thought you were dead, I'm relieved to see you alive."

Her jaw dropped, her brows rose. Relieved? Whose he trying to kid? "Going to try and rape me again?" He was a nightmare for a reason.

Nadiek's grin widen, his golden orbs glowing brighter. "Maybe." The grin dropped, a thoughtful frown replacing it. "But not here." He looked towards his team and nodded at Trinity. It was now or never. Might as well be now.

At the turn of his head she had a perfect target of his jaw line. Grabbing the panel from under her tunic she threw it point first with all her might. His arm flicked up, his armoured wrist blocking it's path. The clash of metal against metal rung through the air. He was quicker than she remembered.

She didn't stop to reminisce. It was piercing, drawing upon the highest most powerful notes to strike fear in the hearts of all who heard it. Trinity's war cry proceeded Nadiek's head being yanked back on an angle. She had leapt onto his back. Twisting her legs around his arms for grounding before feeding her fingers through his tube like hair. He growled as he tried to shake her off.

She didn't budge.

Snarling, Trinity jabbed his jaw with her elbows, squeezing his neck together with her thighs. Even an elbow jab to the jaw line didn't make him drop to his knees. No he was too experienced with pain, he could fight through it. It just pissed him off more. His mandibles spread as a roar ripped into her. His hand shot towards her hair, twisting into a handful of curls to pull her off his shoulders. With a feral growl Trinity hit the floor. Before she could move there was a blast from the doorway, the net wrapping around her, the force of it knocking the wind from her body. She shriek as the net tighten forcing her into the foetal position, vulnerable and unable to move. Everything Trinity is, was gone, her eyes glazed over, only the animal remained. Though she couldn't move, insults from across a range of languages broke free from her mouth, followed up quickly with hisses and growls.

Nadiek recognised some of the words, son of a female dog and a mother pauker were some of the few, everything else was a blur of sounds and screams. He returned his helmet to his worse for wear head, with an emanating growl. He knelt down, putting his face near hers. He spoke low, so only she could hear him. "Rh'anka was looking forward to seeing you again." Even through her feral haze she fell silent and stared up into the unmerciful eyes of his helmet. Nadiek continued, knowing he had her attention, "She was a poor substitute for you though. Now that I have you, I might give her to my lieutenant." She knew he was smiling behind the mask. He was an evil nightmare that came and went with a smile. She roared, trying to thrash her body around to break free and throttle him. But the net tighten, this time cutting into her skin and muscle. The pain causing her to hiss.

Nadiek stood up chuckling, he motioned for one of them to take her. "We need to get back to the ship, I'm sure Jaik is having fun holding off the honour heads." The brig was on the same deck as the loading bay, which made taking Trinity so much easier.

They were out in the hall way with no time to lose, all of them walking briskly and silently. They walked as a unified team, surrounding the Yautja carrying Trinity on all sides, with Nadiek leading in the front. Still unable to move, Trinity continued to scream bloody murder. Telling the Yautja carrying her how much she'll like making a necklace out of his intestines. The Yautja gulped but continued with his orders.

Coming to the entry to the loading bay, Nadiek held his hand up, calling for motionless and silence. "One day I'm going to string you all up to the outside of my ship so that when I'm flying you'll drag lifelessly behind me!" Nadiek snuffed at Trinity's vivid imagination, but that was actually a good idea. If he took any prisoners in the future he might try that out. Over her shouting though, there was the distinct sound of plasma blasts from the loading bay behind the door.

Their ship was across and to the left of their current entry point, foreseeing a possible attack from the right they had positioned cargo in front of this entry. Jaik's team would hold off any attack whilst he collected Trinity and their hacker could overrun the programming on the loading bay entry so they could escape into space. They had brought down many honourable Yautja ships with this plan, was how they invaded the Matriarch's mother ship all those years ago. The Yautja could never learn their lesson, because they left no one to tell of how they attacked, and sequenced the ships to self destruct.

Nadiek didn't have enough Yautja to take over this ship, besides their King had killing rights to the Patriarch. But taking the Honourable's last female was worth their attacking strategy to be learnt. Taking Trinity was important, with her the Honourables would find out how to reproduce with humans, information their armies already knew of and were utilizing to its' full potential. His mission was to stop this from happening. "When the door opens, Urik," He pointed to the Yautja holding Trinity. He gulped again, he was young and nervous, he had only just past his chiva. "Stay behind us and move for the ship. Even if you're hit, keep running. Zufix," He motioned to his lieutenant, "Form two lines and hold." Zufix nodded. Nadiek placed his hand close to the door's opening sensor, "Count down from five, four, three-"

After the red dots had found their targets, the plasma guns were fired. Two went down, the first one to hit the ground was Urik. Dropping the net. Nadiek turned. Another two went down. Their howls preceded the oozing of green liquid. The onslaught continued. With a growl Nadiek lunged for Trinity, but the hum of an incoming shruiken made him duck his hand back. The net sliced. Nadiek surveyed his attackers, as Trinity struggled to get free of the net.

The remaining Yautja in his troop were engaged with the Honourables. Except for one. The battle unfolding around him.

He was staring right at Nadiek. Letting him know who his next target was. Nadiek returned the stare, taking in the Yautja skull on his hip and the curved Al'kin weapon posed for blood. The exchange was brief, but within those milliseconds the bond of life nemesis was born. The world could not continue with both of them in it. They recognised the battle would not be here and now. But nothing could stop it from occurring in the future. They would seek each other out. This Yautja in front of Nadiek would die by his hand only, the pleasure of it only his for the taking.

Nadiek nodded towards his new nemesis, pressed the door sensor. Stepping through, with a flick he sliced the access pad on the other side. Stopping the sensor from working, blocking any hope of escape off for his fellow bad bloods. As the door closed Nadiek watched Trinity jump out of the net and face him. He gave a mocking salute. She returned it by flipping him the finger. He chuckled under his mask, this wasn't over. He would have her. The bad blood armies were nearly ready. Having her was inevitable.

Ooo

Mik'ail watched Trinity turn and face him. Her hair whipping around her shoulders, eyes a sharp blue fire burning for revenge. She was safe, yet the tension didn't leave his body. The look that bad blood's eyes bespoke of towards his female put him on edge. They had history. A history he would find out about before this day ended. He noted the slice and fall of bodies around him. Green blood splattering the hall way walls. They deserved worse, he was prepared to keep one alive, make him scream for days. A deserved death for taking his female. But torture was a mark of the dishonourable.

He stormed up to Trinity, without looking at the Yautja following close behind, he pointed at the door, "Open it." The Yautja obeyed, taking off his wrist computer and placing it against the wall. Mik'ail didn't take any notice of it, his eyes only for Trinity.

"Look at me." Blue darted to challenge his golden eyes behind his mask. He growled taking in the animal frenzy that crawled beneath her skin and eyes, "He won't harm you again. Cetanu my witness." She soften slightly, but not enough. He knew she needed to get away, be alone. Her mind needed to settle. She was close to the animalistic insanity that sometimes a Yautja had when they returned back from a hunt or battle. They were stronger and faster, but no one was home. Only an animal running on instinct. The immediate solution was death.

He sighed and stepped to the side, allowing her access to the hall and beyond. He would find where she would go, her vanilla scent imprinted on him. But right now, he didn't scent any vanilla. Just fear. It tore him to shreds inside. "Go. Run. But know this, I will hunt you down, wherever you are taken, wherever you go. You will never truly escape from me."

Her jaw clenched, but she turned to face him. "I need my weapons." For a glimmer of a second, Trinity's eyes brightened. Before the second was over she was no longer standing next to him. He watched her as she disappeared behind the curve of the hall way. So she would be armed when they would next meet.

That would make things interesting.

Mik'ail snuffed re-focusing his mind off Trinity and onto the battle behind the door. He turned to the entry just as a localised explosion blew through the access pad. A clean hole through the wall. Mik'ail's plasma gun aimed as his helmet computer brought possible targets on the screen. As he stepped through the door, the blast of the gun rang through the air. His target wasn't alive by the time they hit the ground.

It was a blessing in disguise, he didn't feel anything as Mik'ail's foot came down to flatten the bad blood's helmet. His face crushed into hundreds of pieces, green blood ozzing from any opening it could find. A few more seconds past and another bad blood fell to the ground to join his comrade in death with half his head missing.

Mik'ail was thirsty for his enemies blood, and he'd just walked into a waterhole.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own predators.

**Me:** Also this chapter is rated MA +15 for Mature Adults having fifteen plus orgasms! That's right, a certain couple get's it on so don't read on if you can't take it *wink*

**Mes'tanu:** I wouldn't call them mature adults...

**Me:** That's what you want to focus on from what I just said? *sigh*

**Author Note: ** So much for a chapter release once a fortnight! Apologies for not following through on my promise. Final year of uni hit me like a tonne of bricks :P I think this has been the hardest chapter I've ever had to write so hope you like it xo Naz

_**Chapter Ten**_

Mes'tanu watched Mik'ail hologram flicker in front of him, even with the pixalisation he could still make out the fluro blood clinging to the yautja's armor. "The loading bay is secure. They hacked into the computer system to escape."

Mes'tanu nodded, "Any causalities?"

Mik'ail's nod was short and firm, not liking that he lost two of his comrades in this pitiless attempt by the bad bloods, "Two. They rest with Cetanu now."

Mes'tanu let the emotional loss of Mik'ail's statement wash over him. He wasn't in the position to mourn. "We will arrive soon at Red Prime, however all Al'kun warriors will meet in one hour my quarters."

Mik'ail nodded an affirmative, "I don't know if I will make it."

Mes'tanu cocked an eyebrow. "Why is that brother?"

"Trinity ran after escaping from Nadiek. I fear she is feral, I will hunt after her."

A feminine voice joined the conversation, her tone flat. "You won't find me Mik'ail." She dared. Mik'ail looked beyond Mes'tanu to find Trinity head lowered, eyes glaring, teeth flashing. Mik'ail growled in response. Mes'tanu turned to find a sharp point of steel an inch from the artery in his neck. He remained still, making no move to defend himself. The other Yautja on the bridge followed his lead.

Mik'ail's voice dropped an ocave. "As I mentioned before Trinity. There's no place you can go or hide that I won't find you." His hologram dissipated as the transmission was cut. Trinity let out a breath she didn't realize she held in. With the next inhale she focused on Mes'tanu, who still hadn't moved from his position.

"Where are my weapons?"

Mes'tanu was too slow in responding, the dagger she had found lying on the floor closed in on the inch, it was only skin that separated the sharp point from it's target. "Don't pauk with me. I am so, so close to the edge. I need. My. Weapons. Now." Each point was enunciated, but on each word she became quieter, her tone lower. The 'now' finished on an animalistic growl.

Mes'tanu was at a fork in the road, he couldn't let a feral Yautja wonder the ship at it's leisure, whether it was female or male. Yet if he attacked her, relieving her of the blunt instrument she carried and locked her up again. The animal in her would take control, her eyes darting with feral speed, her claws elongated, her sense of smell heightened. If he brought back a female locked in feral insanity, hope was lost. He sighed, "You will find them in your room."

"What room?"

"Third deck down, five doors to the right in front of the training hall."

Trinity turned to leave, "I'm not finished yet." She paused, waiting for Mes'tanu to continue. "The training hall has been turned into a memorial for the time being."

"Who for?"

"Thiea." The Matriarch. Trinity nodded and exited the bridge. Mes'tanu had let her go, knowing Mik'ail would catch up with her soon. Any male Yautja could take on a female Yautja, but a slightly feral female Yautja. Mik'ail relentlessness wouldn't allow Trinity to stand a chance. He needed her whole. Maybe some time alone would bring the light of logic and rational thinking to back into her eyes again.

Ooo

Trinity stopped in front of the door, her breath short. Sweat dotted her brow. Taking a deep breath in order to slow her racing heart, she reached for the access pad. Upon command the door slid open, revealing her living quarters. It was dark, the small rectangular window the only source of light. The twinkle of stars. Her shadow flat out in front of her, bidding her to enter.

She crossed the threshold, the lights blaring to full beam in answer. She observed the room around her, from the large sleeping mat and table and chairs to a tribal figurine on shelves next to the bed. She noted the shift of the door as it slid back into place. Before she started looking for her weapons she turned and locked the door on the access pad. Hearing the click she snuffed in satisfaction, no unwanted surprises.

Coming to the centre of the room she took in the scents that had been here before. Nothing. So much for finding her weapons the easy way. Trinity let out a sigh. Taking the room in again, ensuring she saw every detail even the way the dust fell against the floor. Nothing was missed. Her analysis of her findings brought her to stand in front of the figurine she had spied before. On closer inspection it seemed to be a figure of Paya, carved in stone. She was pregnant with her bosoms showing, the goddess of life in all her glory.

Maybe it was put there because of Mes'tanu's offer. Maybe it wasn't. Her hand stretched out and grabbed it from its resting place. A door in front of her slide open revealing a small room. It was dark, but as she stepped over the threshold the lights automatically switched on. Ah, the trophy room. Interesting how it is hidden, usually trophies and weapons are on display, observable as soon as you enter.

Inspecting the shelves, Trinity turned around to find her weapons. The breath she let out was almost a hiss. She rushed forward and grabbed her mace, checking it for any markings that weren't there before. Her eyes roamed the weapon, if a single spot was on here she would kill Mes'tanu. She followed her analysing eye to her whip and her ceremonial dagger. Nothing. Clean. Too clean. They had been wiped down. She snuffed the frustration out of her nose. Only the owner should clean the weapon.

Placing them on her she turned and left the room. Replacing the Paya figurine in it's original location, the door slid back in place. Now to find an escape pod. She was getting off this ship. Screw Mes'tanu's offer, screw Mik'ail's bargin, screw the Yautja.

Storming towards the entrance, she practically slammed her fist into the access pad for the door to slide open. Her half a step forward was suddenly two steps back. "Hello Trinity." The deep voice followed her.

She didn't have time to react, Mik'ail grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall, his body blanketing hers. She fought through the daze of impact, grabbing a hold of her dagger she flicked it toward his face. It didn't make it, Mik'ail caught her wrist and slammed it against the wall to join the rest of her body.

"What the pauk." She growled.

Mik'ail leaned in closer to her face, his mandible brushing against her cheek. He trilled. Trinity froze immediately, this was one of his attempts. But oh my gosh was that blood on his arms? The smell of it added to the perspiration of Mik'ail's recent battle. No. No! She couldn't think of that. Her tone was flat when she spoke again, "I do not return your advance."

Mik'ail chuckled deep, the vibration of it filling her chest causing heat to pool in her groin. With his free hand he tucked a fallen curl behind her ear. His head ducked low to her collarbone, he inhaled her essence. "You still smell of fear." He paused, his tongue darting out to taste her skin. A smirk played along his face as he raised his head and his eyes found hers. "I could change that Trinity." He purred like her name was a touch of silk on his tongue. He watched as her pupils dilated, she was denying what her body craved, more of him.

"I do not return your advance." She was a lifeless robot, her only defence as she found herself caught in a spider's web.

Mik'ail chuckled again, the masculinity of it set her teeth on edge. He loosed his grip and turned away from her, giving her space. She bolted for the door, pressing the open button. It didn't respond. She tried again. Nothing. She was no longer it's master. She growled, "I would like to leave." She turned to find Mik'ail spread flat eagle on the bed, eyes shut. The vulnerability of the position had her raise an eyebrow.

Mik'ail shrugged, his shoulder pads following the movement, "Then leave."

She scoffed, "I cannot, you have locked the door."

Mik'ail sighed, "No I haven't."

With a roll of her eyes Trinity turned back to the access pad to press the open button. A denying tone sung at every push. She threw her hands in the air, throwing her temper to the wind. She looked back to check if Mik'ail had moved. He hadn't. His breath was deeper, his face loose, his body resting. Damn him.

She charge over to the bed, held her hand high to slap him on the arm and wake him up. It all happened within seconds.

The slap sounded through the room, Mik'ail's eyes blared open, his golden orbs glowing with victory. She tried to take a step back, to take her slap back. It was too late. Mik'ail's hands had a hold of her and she would never be let go ever again. Once in his grasp Mik'ail rolled, bringing Trinity down to the bed. With a screech she found herself beneath him. Every inch of his body moulded to hers.

She tried to squirm free, but stopped instantly when their groin became perfectly aligned from the effort. "Get off me." She growled low. "I did not respond to your advance."

Mik'ail chuckled, dismissing her opinion. Her hands were held by his above her head, causing her back to arch and her breasts just a movement away. His mandible caressed her cheek, his head moving low to her collarbone. He inhaled her vanilla scent, made stronger by her arousal.

"How ooman of you to think that." He murmured as his tongue darted out to taste her skin. Her sweet, sweet skin. She was everything he was not, sweet to his sour, soft to his reptilian rough. She drove him crazy, to seek alternative measures to seduce her. But he had her now. And she would never get away from him again.

"I have not responded to you, get off me." She kicked up, using her upper body to try to roll him off her. He countered her move, using her momentum to flip her on her stomach. She landed face first into the bed with huff, the course strands of his bed furs softening the landing. Mik'ail's body blanketed her back, she could feel the evidence of his arousal on her buttock.

"No?" Mik'ail made it a question as he pushed into her bottom, letting her know what she drove him to. He pulled her hands into one of his, a free hand to explore his hard won treasure beneath him. She struggled, of course she would struggle. It was instinct to struggle, even when you have lost. But she wasn't struggling against him, no. She was struggling against her arousal. And from the way vanilla escaped from every pore in her skin. She was losing.

Her weapons were the first to go, throwing them out of reach. Mik'ail chuckled as his free hand continued on to undo the tie at her back. She growled as her chest straps were thrown to the floor. Once her tie was done, he worked on his own. His hand working cords loose and armour off. "You responded to my advance as soon as you stepped through this room."

"What!? No." Her head turned to the side, a furious blue eye glaring up at him. What she saw made her gulp, he was taking off his armour. He had one shoulder pad off, and was now working on his chest piece. She tried to buck again, to dislodge him. But between his thighs and his hands she had no hope of escape.

"A female accepts a male's advances by entering his room. But oh you did more than that." Trinity shook her head in denial. "You entered my trophy room."

"There was nothing in it, besides this is my room." She pointed out. She heard hard leather material hit the floor with a thud.

Mik'ail frowned, "Is it? Why would you think that? Especially after we agreed to pretend being battle mates? We would at least have to sleep in the same quarters." He worked his last shoulder pad off. His hand started on the clip that held his loin cloth on. Usually during a mating, there would be no time to remove clothes. He definitely saw that type of mating with her in the future. But for now he wanted to feel her under him, see how much her softness complimented his hard length. He would devour her, every last inch. "And if that wasn't enough you slapped my upper arm, challenging me to a battle dance. So here we are." The pressure on her back went, a second later she was flipped. She now faced a very naked, very arousal Yautja in his prime.

Mik'ail looked his fill, eyes following the green and brown swirls that led to her breasts. His hands reached down unconsciously to touch what could only be mirage. So smooth. So warm. So soft. Trinity arched into his touch, he liked that. What else could make her spine arch in sensation? He trilled at her as she relaxed, her eyes meeting his. "Just let me go." She had meant for the words to be more harsh, more direct. More of an order than what it was, a breathless whisper.

The words were breathless, because he had taken her breath. Soon he would take more, the possessive look in his eyes told her that much. Her hands were free as his hands massaged her breasts, but instead of escape she eyed a diagonal light grey slash that stretched over his right peck, her hands darted to it. Smoothing it out, caressing it. At her touch Mik'ail froze, watching her watching him. His mandibles drew together, calculating, analysing. Her eyes found another scar and soon her hands followed her line of sight. This time caressing his stomach muscles and the little packs they drew into from constant training sessions.

With Trinity exploring his body, he took the moment to explore hers. His hands flowed over her curves, pulling down her loin cloth. Unclipping it when it got to her thighs, throwing it over his shoulder. His hands massaged her thighs, taking in her tight bundle of midnight curls. She was beautiful, he wanted to roar it to the universe. Instead he purred, allowing it to grow and enter the air, making every molecule around her vibrate. Her eyes instantly went to his, "I could never let you go Trinity. Never, you're mine."

His hands trailed towards the tight bundle of curls. "I want you to admit it." His hands ducked low, his claws smoothing along her inner thigh. Trinity moaned, but shook her head no. Mik'ail growled, but then chuckled. "No? You refuse me? You refuse this?"

His fingers hit her core, pressing down between her moist lips. His touch forced a moan from Trinity. She tried to grab his wrist and pull him away, he didn't budge. He flicked her bud, but then went lower, caressing a finger through her drenching arousal to stop where the heat pooled. Trinity was bitting back a moan, her thoughts confused between escape and need, wanton desire and passionate anger.

Noting the restless expressions flying over her face, Mik'ail stilled. His purr continued, but he brought it within himself, swallowing the sound into his chest. Trinity's eyes widen with surprise at the realisation of what he was about to do. Only male Yautja could purr, an evolutionary behaviour used to calm females or seduce them. And there was nothing calming about the purring vibrations coming from his chest.

Placing her flat hands to his chest she tried to push him away as he inched lower and lower. But as soon as her hands came into contact, his vibrations became hers. Like lightening through her body, all resistance, or thoughts of stopping him disappeared. Her mind fully focused on him, and the delicious vibration that sang through her body.

Skin to skin, her breasts squashed against his chest, everything she was quelled with fire as his purr's warm rhythm rode through her chest and down into her groin. "Mik'ail?" She whimpered, "Too much. I can't."

Mik'ail ducked to her neck, nibbling a line down to her frantic beating pulse, her vanilla scent was sweeter, stronger. "You can. And you will." His tone uncompromising as his finger penetrated deep. She arched into his touch, bringing herself up hard against his chest. The feel of his finger deep inside her drew a moan from her mouth, as her eyes fluttered closed. "No." Suddenly Mik'ail pulled his finger out, only to slam two back in. Blue eyes flashed back open at the force, Trinity's mouth forming a soundless moan. "That's it, keep your eyes open. Watch this, watch us." Mik'ail's golden orbs left her to look down at how two of his fingers were swallowed by her pussy, his thumb flicking her clitoris. Trinity's eyes followed, the sight of it flaring the fire within her hotter. Paya what was he doing to her?

"I remember you once telling me three was your favourite number." A masculine smirk followed a feminine whimper as he pulled his fingers from her sheath, white glistening juices of arousal flowing from her. "I wouldn't want to disappoint." Trinity's spine bowed, her mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure as two became three.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own predators.

**Me:** Again this chapter is rated MA +15 for Mature Adults. Don't read on if you don't want to read MA +15 content.

*Silence*  
**Me:** What you're not going to join in anymore? *Talking to Story Characters*  
*Silence*

**Me:** LAVA SHARKS!  
**Mes'tanu, Mik'ail & Trinity**: SHUT UP!

**Author Note: ** I've noticed I've gotten a bit confused when writing about mating in Yautja culture. So to be clear. A rumble between the sheets is called a battle dance. A full on I-pledge-myself-to-you-forever-more rumble between the sheets is called a mating battle. Sorry for the confusion. Xo Naz

_**Chapter Eleven**_

It was too much, too fast, too hard, so tight, so right. "Let go." Mik'ail cooed above her, as he pressed his fingers deeper. Let go? And shatter into a million pieces. Who would pick her up and put her together? He would. The thought was short and sharp like her lust, bringing with it a whole new level of need.

"Mik'ail." His name a breathless sigh for more as the tension wound tighter and tighter within her. Tuffs of fur were pulled from the blanket as Trinity started to tremble, her delicate muscles clamping down on Mik'ail's unrelenting rhythm. Her eyes never left his, as they took her in. He was demanding her, possessing her, taking her. And she would give it all.

With Trinity beneath him his eyes were slanted, lust riding him just as hard as it rode her. Watching every little expression her face showed him. How her lips came together in a pout when his thumb brushed her clitoris. The passionate fire coursing through him was becoming hotter and hotter with each passing second, greedier and greedier. He would possess her until she sung it for him, and even then he would never let up.

She was nearly there, her need almost paramount to his. But not quite.

He slowed his rhythm, chuckling when a soft disappointed sound escaped her mouth. "Tell me." It had been building, twisting inside of Trinity, she was on the edge, it was almost hers. She moved to keep the rhythm going. Mik'ail clamped his hand down on her hip, stopping her efforts with his strength. "Tell me..." He demanded, his fingers moving but painstakingly slow. It kept Trinity on the edge. Enough to never come down, not enough to jump and let the pleasure of the fall rush around her.

She growled with frustration, wiggling her hips, but Mik'ail hand clamped down harder. Twitching mandibles with molten gold eyes looking down on her without mercy, "Tell me, who speeds your heart, who quickens your breath, who dilates your eye, who makes you slick with moisture, who do you tremble with need for?"

Trinity searched his eyes, she was afraid to say it, afraid of what it meant. Is this what he meant by letting it go? She let go. "You."

Instantly he withdrew his fingers, rose above her, shifted her thighs further apart and entered her. She gave a hoarse cry as he filled her, his throbbing member thick stretching through her. Further than his fingers had reached. Her hands grasped at his forearms as the fire within her turned to lava. At his deep penetration she was right back on the edge.

His mandibles flared as sensation drove him to his own primitive edge. His teeth clenched as he fought for control, stopping himself from mindlessly pumping into her. He had slid all the way into her with that one moment, warm velvet surrounding his hard length. Holding himself in check he watched as Trinity squirmed beneath him. Her small fractious movements not helping his control at all. Her breasts called to him, the brown peaks drawing him in. His hands blanketed them subconsciously, a small whimper followed by a shiver urged him on. His claws dug into Trinity's skin, never hurting, not even bruising, just letting her know who possessed her.

More. He wanted more. More of her luscious cries, more of the tight sheath that gripped him, more of this crazy female who rocked into him with hot desire. He pinched her left nipple, curious as to where it drove her. Trinity bucked into him. At the movement Mik'ail roared to the ceiling, his hands and claws moved from her breasts to her hips. Pulling himself out and slamming himself back in.

Deep. Deeper. She tried to meet him halfway. Mik'ail growled, claws pinning her hips down. The onslaught continued. His hips never stopped moving. She had passed lava, was heading towards a volcanic eruption. Building to an explosion. Starting to shake under the pressure.

"I'm going to bite you." His words brought her eyes to his. Glowing with hunger. A decade long hunger that would never be sated with just one night. Before she could respond he struck. His mandibles holding her neck in check. His teeth clamping down on the cord in her neck.

A guttural scream pierced the air as Trinity climaxed. Burning. Sizzling. Fracturing into a thousand tiny shards. White hot heat seared her insides. Mindlessly she raked her claws down his back. Trinity had melted, her insides a pile of ooze. But Mik'ail didn't let up.

His mouth pulled away from her neck, two clean rows dotted with blood. It would heal. Mik'ail gave a huff of pure male satisfaction. Until they healed the world would know she was his. Trinity looked up to meet his eyes. She was whimpering his name as he continued to move within her. He growled as his eyes travelled over the other side of her neck. Well she had been a bad girl... drugging him on Earth. Maybe this would be her lesson. His mandibles clicked together in a predatory grin.

With a squawk Trinity found herself on her hands and knees as Mik'ail flipped her. Before she could brace herself, Mik'ail drove into her. Her head flew back in sensation, a primitive scream ripped from her mouth. It was like he hadn't just taken her mere seconds before. Everything tighter. Everything more.

"Mik'ail." She panted between his thrusts. Fisting tuffs of fur to brace herself.

At his name, Mik'ail let out a vibrating roar. Spilling into her. But he wasn't finished. His hand snapped out, his fingers wrapping around her neck. He pulled her to him. A sheen line of sweat all that separated them. He was everywhere, arms trapping her to him. The new angle making each stroke further than the last. He nuzzled her neck. The unmarked side.

Feeling the slight pinch to the side of her neck that was unbitten. Trinity's eyes widen with realisation. She growled, bucking, trying to take him by surprise. To get away. It was already too much. The pressure so tight. She would shatter once again. She was unwilling to find out if she could be put back together again.

At her attempt to buck away from him, his hand clamped down harder. His claws digging into the muscles neck. He could feel her vein pumping precious blood. It was erratic. But slowly slowing. He would fix that. Pushing her head on an angle he struck again.

Another scream. Another climax. Another row of nails down his forearms. He came with her. Spurting deep. Filling her until it soaked her opening. Mingling with her own cum.

He let go of her, she flopped to the bed. Spent beyond thought, beyond recognition. Her eyes scrunched closed as her inner muscles spasmed with aftershocks. The room around them no longer smelling of hygienic and fresh. Vanilla melded with a dark earthen spice.

As she lay in front of him, his length still lodged inside of her, he purred. Satisfaction coursed through him. Watching her gulp in breaths, her back rising and falling with the pull and push of her diaphragm, a male chuckle coursed through him. Reluctantly he pulled himself from her causing her inner muscles to clench tight again. Trinity gave a small groan at the sensation.

Laying down onto his back next to her, Mik'ail couldn't help but pull her over him. He wanted her as close as possible. She sighed as he continued to purr. The rhythm lulled her, eyes dropping, heart beat slowing.

Trinity had let go, giving him control. And how the bastard had taken it all, turning it back on her to push her farther than she had ever been before. To a place between pleasure and pain. She had fought hard against him, against her desire for him. She had lost. But listening to her racing heart as it slowed to a resting pace and noting how deliciously sensual her body felt. Trinity couldn't help but feel the rightness of it all.

Warmth radiated from Mik'ail chest, surrounding her like a blanket. Sighing Trinity looked up and found Mik'ail looking at her, studying her. Her eyes never leaving his, she titled her head to place a light kiss on a scar over his peck. The nerves underneath her lips jumped to attention. A metallic sheen entering his yellow eyes. "That was fun." Her lips formed a cheeky grin.

The purr never faltered as his eyes left hers to find his marks on her neck. His bites had bruised, her skin taking on a darker green and a deeper brown near the area. Some of his teeth had broken through her skin layers, her red blood had already dried. Fun? He didn't agree with or deny her statement. Instead he brought his hand up, letting his fingers ghost over marks, making sure they were real. Making sure what they had just done happened. Over a decade he had waited. No not waited. He had lost hope. It was hard to believe she was here, on top of him, smiling up at him.

Fun? He hadn't taken her to have fun. If that was the case he could have taken a Ooman to mate. His reasons were so much more complex than, fun.

Trinity watched as he gazed down at the bruises on her neck, watching him frown she spoke up. "Oi." She gave him a small wack to his shoulder. "It doesn't hurt. And I enjoyed it. So don't regret it."

At the slap to his shoulder Mik'ail's golden gaze turned to Trinity's sapphire stare. His mandibles clicked together, contemplating his next words. His purr halted, his voice husky, "I don't." His hands slid from her shoulders to her hips, skimming across her curves and hollows. "I quite enjoyed making you mine." He's teeth gleamed in a predatory grin. "Besides, it's hardly considered a battle dance if the pair leave without any marks or bruises."

She kissed his scar again and rested her head sideways along his chest. Mik'ails heart beat had already returned to a steady pass. Bastard. Her heart was still fluttering. She sighed again, snuggling into his chest, her eyes closing.

It wasn't for long. With knocks at the door, Trinity's eyes blazed back open. She tensed her muscles to leap off the bed and find her clothes. She had never gotten use to the nudity within Yautja culture. Her skin didn't have that reptilian protection Yautja had. Nude was vulnerability in her eyes. She needed her cloths.

Mik'ail's arms caged her in, stopping her leaving the bed. "Hey!" She growled at him. "I need my cloths." She palmed his chest and pushed away. Nothing. Nowhere. If anything she came closer to his chest. Damn him. And Damn his strength. She started to squirm, wriggling to get free.

Mik'ail couldn't believe how quick it took her Trinity to turn from snuggling kitten to feral cat. Her claws scratching and pinching. He thought she had learned by now. He would never let her go again. "Come in!" He roared at the door. Trinity yelped in surprise, freezing and peering at the door to see who would walk through it. Mik'ail already knew who it was.

"It's good to see you have both kissed and made up." Trinity's eyes widen to see Mes'tanu step through the door. "I thought I'd let you know in person, we're two hours away from docking at Red Prime." Mes'tanu couldn't help take in the naked pair on the bed. It was obvious they had been snuggling. Not common for a Yautja battle dance. But Mes'tanu knew this couple was heading fast towards a mating battle. Mes'tanu remembered his mating battle with Theia. Something he would never forget. Even the memory of it now stirred desire low in his stomach.

Mik'ail nodded, re-adjusting his hold to maintain his grip on Trinity as she returned to squirming free. "Is that all?" His eyebrow arching with the question.

Looking around Mes'tanu shook his head, "I wanted you both to know our welcome in Red Prime may not be as welcoming as you think." Trinity stopped squirming to listen. "You represent a change Trinity. Some may welcome this, some may not. Consider you both pre-warned." A nervous knot passed through her throat as Trinity swallowed what Mes'tanu had said. She had not considered this. Watching Trinity's thoughts pass over her face Mes'tanu turned to leave. He needed to rest before arriving.

"Thanks for locking the door." Mik'ail shouted out as Mes'tanu stepped on the threshold. Mes'tanu turned back to him with a grin on his face, without speaking, nodded his head in a masculine salute. Watching the door slide back, Mik'ail looked down to see the blue fire burn in Trinity's eyes. His thanks to Mes'tanu had snapped her out of her thoughts. Anger burning her away from her worries. He smiled as he imagined fumes coming from her ears.

Her body was ridged, not daring to move. Freedom from Mik'ail's grasp forgotten as the thin knife of anger formed a tight second skin. "Mes'tanu locked the door..." It wasn't a question. The statement quiet, every word pronounced. Her claws digging into Mik'ail's chest.

It was small, curt and concise. Mik'ail nodded affirming her statement. "WHAT! WHY!" She roared her questions at his face. But not acting upon the violence her claws itched to make.

Mik'ail's teeth gleamed as he grinned down at her. "Brothers look out for brothers." Trinity's jaw dropped.

"You're brothers?" Trinity frowned in confusion, her anger forgotten as she played through her memories to see what she had missed in her observations. Realising she had never really seen them together, her anger came coursing back to the surface.

Mik'ail shrugged, "Can't you tell?"

At his teasing question, Trinity had reached boiling point. Bucking to push Mik'ail's grip away from her only worked enough to free her arm. But that was enough. Fisting her hand together she launched it towards his face. Her fist connected. His arms never loosened though, instead they tightened. Oh shit.

Mik'ail's head rolled with the force of the blow. A pitiful force, but a force none the less. He knew unblooded Yautja pups who could hit harder than that. But to be fair, she didn't have any foundation. No stance. Just his chest and even then she had to buck loose to get her hand free. Readjusting his mandibles he turned back to Trinity. As she stared up at him, there was no anger, no violence. Only a grin that should belong to a shark. A hungry grin. Molten heat had re-entered his eyes. She squirmed for freedom once again. But this time it wasn't for clothes. This time it was to escape from being devoured.

Mik'ail rolled to bring Trinity beneath him, caging her in as his hands pulled hers next to her head, his lower body weighing her down. Gold burned through her blue fire. An angry Yautja female. Now this would be fun.

She growled up at him, "Get the pauk off me."

Mik'ail tsked at her language. "You have initiated another battle dance, I am only responding." Mik'ail watched as anger turned to passion on her face. Her cheeks heating as desire rushed blood to her face. Vanilla once again scented the air. Mik'ail watched as her nipples protruded, his mouth watered. His purr pulsed through his chest. "No." Trinity moaned.

"No?" Mik'ail chuckled. "But you've made me hungry for you again. And I know just the place where I'll take my first bite." Trinity couldn't help but follow him as his mouth lowered to her breast.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own predators.

**Trinity:** You should be doing your assignment, not writing this chapter.  
**Me:** *Pout* I'll just tell my lecturer lava sharks ate it.

**Trinity:** To which he'll reply they don't exist.  
**Me:** No faith. Don't forget your storey hasn't ended yet...

**Trinity:** I'll take my chances.

**Author Note: ** You've maybe noticed I've changed the storey title to 'The Al'kin Chronicles: Blood and Bone'. This is due to my commitment to making this a series. It seems my mind enjoys this universe a lot and I've already mapped out the plot for the sequel to this storey. Xo Naz

_**Chapter Twelve **_

They all tingled. Every single one of them. Some of them had bruised, though some of them hadn't. But they all tingled. Trinity's frustrated sigh blew from her mouth as she rubbed her inner thigh, trying to rub away the after affects from one of Mik'ail's bite. Damn him. An unconscious growl left her mouth.

"It's been a long time since I have seen a female Yautja growl with vengeance after a battle dance." The voice held laughter. The scent the voice brought _a stale spice_. Stale? Trinity looked up to find a male Yautja smiling down at her. She noted he was smaller than the average Yautja, but not by much. He could tower over a Ooman any day of the week. Jungle greens swirled to make his skin. Reminding her of her home in the rainforest. But the green was speared by yellow slashes. Scars. Trophies in their own right. Telling all who looked, he had faced his demons and won.

She hadn't expected to bump into anyone in the dining hall, thinking that after Mes'tanu's announcement to prepare for docking all Yautja would be at their designated stations. And no designated station required eating food. The dining hall seemed to be the logical step to be left alone in order to sort through the events of the past couple of days. Reflective thinking was deeply imbedded into a Yautja from the age of a pup, and was one of the skills that lay at the heart of Yautja intelligence.

Blinking up into the green eyes of the male Yautja who had spoken to her, she let out another growl, this time frustration at having her thoughts interrupted. "Who are you and what do you want?" And why did his scent smell stale?

His smile immediately vanished, his body became rigid with formality. "Apologies, I am Lauk'tun, Al'kun warrior to Mes'tanu." Her scowl vanished as curiosity washed over her.

"Al'kun? I'm guessing that's the male version of Al'kin."

A short nod, "Yes, you are correct. I've been sent to find you and let you know the vessel has landed. Everyone is expected to depart within the hour." He bowed his head, turning to leave. Guilt washed over Trinity at his aloof message. He had smiled at her, now he walked away emotionless. He was just trying to be friendly.

After inwardly slapping herself Trinity stood, "Wait." She said to his back. He froze, but didn't turn. "I apologise, you caught me at a vulnerable moment and I snarled at you." The claws on her feet dug into her sandals, curling as she let go of her pride.

Lauk'tun turned to look back at her, his mandibles rubbed together taking in what she had said. At his nod of acknowledgement Trinity released her breath in relief. Last thing she wanted to do was insult a well-meaning Yautja. Especially an Al'kun warrior. It was only an assumption, but she was sure Al'kun warriors were at the same level and ability as Al'kin warriors. A hard gained title that should be respected. He remained at a distance staring at her, watching her think of her next words. His hand resting on a mean looking axe. Trinity couldn't help but eye it off, comparing it to the melee ability of her spiked mace.

Instead of waiting for her he spoke, "The last couple of days have been challenging."

Her eyes lifted from his axe, Yautja weren't known for their small talk. Her voice held no feeling, falling upon Lauk'tun like stone. "It has." She sat back down with a sigh. The small exhale of breath betraying her to Lauk'tun.

He closed the distance, pulled out chair and sat down facing her. "Speak your mind if you desire to?"

As Trinity lifted her head to confront his emerald eyes, a tear slid down her face. Lauk'tun watched the glittering drop of liquid fall from her chin to splatter on the floor. He masked his surprise. He had seen Oomans as well as other life forms produce liquid from their tear ducts upon sensory overload. But a Yautja. No. Never. Yautja didn't have tear ducts. Although Trinity was half Yautja, half Ooman he still hadn't expected her to have this Ooman flaw. Lauk'tun was disappointed when no more fell, "You cry."

At his statement Trinity let out a small bark of laughter, "Thanks for that Captain Obvious." She wiped away the line of moisture left by the tear drop. "It has been a hard couple of days. But I've faced worse. You know." Pausing to recall the memory to the front of her mind, "Although the Matriarch accepted me as Al'kin, I wasn't truly accepted into the clan until I killed a Queen Xenomorph. Now that was a hard couple of days. These couple of days don't seem quite as bad as that week."

Lauk'tun nodded listening to her battle storey. Small talk no, battle stories yes. "Killing a Queen Xenomorph is a battle every Yautja dreams of having. I wish to know more about this battle."

"I didn't go looking for the battle. It happened when I supervised a Chiva for Al'kin unblooded. She came out of nowhere shredding through the unexpecting pups. It was only a reaction to protect them."

"It seems you are very reactive in nature." Lauk'tun was leaning forward, studying her as her eyes looked beyond him into the events of the memory. She nodded in agreement, her forehead scrunching up in a frown. "Although I killed the Queen, the Matriarch punished me. My reaction was not honourable. A supervisor is only suppose to watch and relay the events back to the clan. That was my first battle with the Matriarch. She quickly had me knocked down with her Nagainta to my throat, forcing me to swallow my disagreement on the topic. I ended up working in the kitchens for a month, my warrior status within the clan stripped until the next Chiva." Trinity looked up to see Lauk'tun's face bear inches from her own. His eyes searching for answers in hers. Mandibles clicking, one of them slowly reaching out but retracting before contact with her skin. Trinity had frozen after finding him so close. Was he testing her dominance? He had entered her personal space, meaning either two things. A challenge. Or a battle dance. Neither she wanted.

Her face dead pan, her voice low and thin. "What are you doing?"

Lauk'tun watched as her sapphire eyes melted into blue fire. She was losing her temper. Such a reactive creature. His eyes continued to study her. "How did you survive?"

She didn't have to clarify what he meant by the question. The nightmare of that day lay only skin deep. She battled constantly to remain whole, to be in the present, the now. After the bad bloods boarding the terror and rage had come to the surface. Mik'ail's possessive touch had quelled her feral desire for the blood and bones of her enemy, and if they got in the way, her allies as well. But at Lauk'tun's question red swamped her vision.

Her fist shot towards him, making contact with his jaw line, the bone of his mandible cracking under pressure. Lauk'tun followed the force of Trinity's fist, moving the chair back away from her. To gain space, to defend himself. But she didn't have any of that. She was on him, jumping to trail his retreat. She would have his blood. The thirst of it thick on her tongue. Lauk'tun's mandible was ripped to the side, he went to block her attack but froze when the apex of a dagger pointed towards his eyeball. "Don't pauking move or your eye will be mine." Trinity hissed, the dagger unflinching, his mandible stretched beyond its' tendon. Vanilla pressed against his spice, stale as it was. Stale? Trinity ignored the question her mind produced, focusing on his eyeball. "Don't look at the dagger, look at me Lauk'tun." His eye moved, the jungle green orb looking beyond the point of the dagger to focus on her.

"If you ask me that question again, you will meet Centanu. Do I make myself clear?" He took her in. Everything about her screamed insane. Her wild raven hair, her blue flamed eyes, her human elongated teeth, the softness of her skin, but the strong restricting hold she had on his mandible. She had demobilized him within seconds. He had entered her personal space, and she had used that against him to take the advantage. The intelligence and cunning of a Yautja, mixed with the hot temper and resourcefulness of a Ooman. He didn't have to ask the question again. Taking in everything she was as she towered above him, a dagger to his eye, he knew how she had survived. He raised his hands in the air, "Abundantly."

At his word she released him and stepped away. The dagger still poised at her side in case he retaliated. Even though she had his word, his submission to her boundaries, she didn't trust him. He smelt stale. She growled at him, her lips pulling back in a snarl as she backed away towards the entrance. She knew he watched her under the hood of his eyelids, his head bowed low, massaging his mandible back into realignment.

"Trinity." Her name a growl mere seconds before her back collided with a hard surface.

Knowing he had her back she turned to face the voice, "Mik'ail nice of you to join us. We were just chatting." Her voice light, her smile sweet as she sheathed her dagger to her thigh. Mik'ail raised his eyebrows in skepticism.

He didn't call her on her untruth, "Mes'tanu is waiting for you. You will disembark together."

She mock saluted him, and sashayed around him, teasing him, seducing him. Tricky, tricky Ooman. He watched her, and her hips, until she left the dining room, she didn't spare Lauk'tun a glance, he didn't deserve one. As soon she was out of sight Mik'ail turned back to Lauk'tun. His golden eyes gleamed a killers desirer. Slicing where his scythe could not. To act would be dishonourable.

Lauk'tun stood and met his gaze waiting for the blow Mik'ail's eyes bespoke of. But nothing came. "If you go near her again, for any reason. Between that one second and the next you will be standing in front of Centanu."

At Mik'ail's threat Lauk'tun sighed, "I only asked a simple question."

"You attacked her mentally." Even in mental warfare and battle, Yautja were still predators. They were masters of their minds and bodies. Their prey on any level of consciousness didn't stand a chance. "Stabbing at a deep, throbbing wound."

Lauk'tun's stare was straight and solid, leaving no room for question. His voice low, a growl on the air around them. "To be vulnerable is to be weak. There is no room for weakness in our society."

Huffing his opinion aside, "From where I stood, with her dagger at your eye, and your mandible ripped to the side, she looked far from weak." Mik'ail gave one final long look at the Yautja in front of him, letting him see his resolve, to feel the sharp edge of his threat against his throat before turning to follow Trinity.

**ooo**

She was waiting in the lift, holding the door open, waiting for him. He was surprised she had waited. A gift he appreciated none the less. As soon as he stepped through allowing the doors to close Trinity turned to him, the blue fire from her eyes still flaming from her encounter with Lauk'tun. "I don't trust him."

Mik'ail looked down at her from the corner of his eyes, noting her serious tone and clenched fist. He chuckled, "You don't trust anyone."

Trinity shrugged, turned to face the operation panel. With a press of the right button the lift car came to a complete stop. Turning to face Mik'ail once again, a frown plastered on her face. "I trust you." Her straight courageous admission had Mik'ail widening his eyes in surprise, he turned to face her. "I don't know why," she continued, she didn't look up, afraid his golden stare would cause her throat to close in desire and stop her from speaking, "or what it means. But I trust you." Her eyes finally rose from her hands to his eyes. She felt the effect immediately. His heated gaze took her breath away. She had to look away to inhale. "You need to know that there is a traitor within the Al'kun."

They stared at each other, she could feel the air shift higher as their bodies together heated the confined car, causing the element to rise. Having said what she had to she broke his gaze to look at the operation panel, her hand reaching out to resend the lift back on it's course. Her hand never made it. With a gasp her hand was snatched up and brought to the Mik'ail's mouth. Turning her hand palm side up he nibbled on it, an affectionate display. One that had her legs melting with each dab of his tongue on her palm. But her legs held. Just.

His eyes stared at her over her palm, reminding her of all the things he had done, all the things he wanted to do. By the time he let go of her hand, letting it fall to her side her breath was deep and hard. Blue fire replaced by the cool gleam of a sapphire. She looked at him, an explanation for what he had done to her, reduce her to within mere seconds. He smiled at her question, a smirk of masculine satisfaction. "Mes'tanu and I are already aware of a possible traitor." He reached beyond her and pressed the red button, continuing the motion of the lift car.

Her eyes narrowed, her mouth forming a scowl, he had played her, teased her in his own way. She turned back to face the door, her arms folding over her chest with a small huff of frustration. Before her thoughts could second guess her trust of Mik'ail her chin was held tight, her face brought mere inches from his. He bent to her ear, his mandibles dancing along her skin in a caress, black tube like hair falling around her. "Thank you for your trust." She melted into him.

The lift doors opened, Mik'ail loosened his grip as she jumped back in reflex. "Took you long enough." Mes'tanu's strained voice brought her back from Mik'ail's warm, seductive embrace. They stepped from the lift to follow Mes'tanu off the ship. As they walked Mes'tanu looked to her, "Remember what I said Trinity. Some might not welcome you."

Trinity rolled her eyes at Mes'tanu's needless worrying, "Don't worry I'm quite charismatic when I have to be." It was Mes'tanu's turn to roll his eyes. A light disbelieving chuckle came from Mik'ail. She scowled at them, "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

They walked down the ramp onto Red Prime. Everything hit her at once. She had expected it to be similar to Yautja Prime. The difference shocked her into silence. Where Yautja Prime was hot, heated by two suns. Red Prime was a planet of ice. The cold air whipping around her, lifting her unbound hair, stealing her heat. She drew similarities between the alps in South America and the new planet Yautja society had settled on. Mes'tanu and Mik'ail both took in her shock. "You will get use to it." Mik'ail spoke as his hand brushed a strand of flying hair behind her ear.

She looked at him, "You didn't bring any of my jaguar fur did you?"

Mik'ail shook his head, a evil grin glittering down at her, "Even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you. I like the way your nipples stand out." Instantly her face heated. A miracle considering the temperature she now stood in.

Mes'tnau rolled his eyes, "When you two finish, the Yautja Council are waiting for us." He stepped on towards the small crowd waiting for them. Mik'ail and Trinity followed.

There were five Yautja awaiting their arrival, their gaze set towards Trinity as she came closer. They had a small army of Yautja warriors behind them. What's with the welcome wagon? Her chin lifted as she returned their piercing stares with one of her own. But they all remained unflinching, their face blank without expression. You'd think they'd be happy to see a survivor of the bad blood invasion. They came to a stop.

Up close she noted their clan marks, all of them coming from different clans. They all looked different as well, one was a mix of yellow and red, another green and grey similar to herself. For some reason they were all decked out in their battle armour. Again another difference between them, their armour. Ranging between a rose gold to a blackened silver. And their weapons contained similar detail to the Al'kin weapons. In fact one of the twin sais clipped to the belt of the Yautja with rose golden armour looked identical to a pair of sais she use to fight alongside before the bad blood invasion.

"So this is Trinity." One of them spoke, Trinity couldn't help but notice the click of contempt. What was his problem?

"Yes, I am Trinity." She stepped forward, her chest puffed up in challenge. She watched as the yautja's emotionless face stirred to form a grin. Revealing an ulterior motive.

"Trinity you're under arrest." As the Yautja with the silver-blackened armour stepped forward, so did the Yautja warriors behind them. Mes'tanu and Mik'ail mirrored the warriors movements, stepping in front of Trinity forming a line of defence. A hiss escaping Mik'ail.

Her spiked mace rose, her hand shifting to her whip, crouching low she growled. "On what grounds?" The Yautja were closing in on her. Not excluding the councillors, there were ten of them. Three for Mes'tanu, three for Mik'ail and four for her, the giddy thought pulsed through her head.

The Yautja with the rosen gold armour stepped past the line of Yautja warriors. Unafraid of any attack from either side. "Lower your weapon Trinity, we mean no harm."

"On what grounds!" Mes'tanu repeated Trinity's question with a bark. He hadn't drawn his Nagainta. Stepping in front of Trinity without a weapon raised. Such a diplomat.

The silver-black armored Yautja stepped up to the side of the rose gold armored yautja, a gleam to his eyes. "For the murder and mutilation of the honourable warrior Wa'kin of the Ji'say Clan."


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own predators universe. Only my characters and a bit of plot concocted from movies, comics and websites dedicated to predators/Yautja. And also lava sharks. Which may or may not be a combination of the movie Lava Girl and Shark Boy. If it is, I don't own that either. Thank you to Mik'ail for pointing the movie out.

**Mik'ail:** No worries...

**Author Note: ** Yay! Last week of Uni this week, and since I had so many assignments due I decided to procrastinate with my writing. So here's a nice juicy chapter for you all instead. All I can say is hold onto you seats, coz shits about to get real... *Major Wink* xo Naz

_**Chapter Thirteen **_

Two days and the smell of the cell was getting to her. Yautja were hygienic and clean creatures, but they didn't allow the same luxury for their prisoners. Trinity could smell the remanets of the last prisoners. They hadn't been Yautja, the smell was too floral, too sickly sweet. Similar to the dying orchid's she had come across in the rainforest. But this particular scent had not been stored in her memory, she had never come across this creature before. To keep her mind busy she generated a storey around the smell.

Just as her protagonist escaped from prison, Mes'tanu stormed into her holding cell, Mik'ail quick on his haunches. This was the first time they had come to her cell together, usually she was graced with the presence of only one of them. Every two to three hours they would swap ensuring someone was with her at all times. She had appreciated their efforts, she didn't want to be alone. Not here. Not now.

They had made her go over the events of Wa'kin's death numerous of times. They had reassured her every hour that there was enough evidence to support her claim that Wa'kin was a bad blood. And they had let her in on what she was facing, informing her of who the councillors were, their past, their present, their possible futures. The Yautja with the rose gold armour, the pauking dead man, Mik'ail had expressed mutilple times, was called Anvik of the Ji'say Clan. The Faction of Judgement was his responsibility. Ironic since the accusations had come from him. Did the black and white line of honour no longer dictate judgement? From the changes she had been told were implemented by Anvik, it seems it wasn't so black and white anymore. Black and white had merged to create grey.

Kallum of the Suk Clan, with armour of blackened silver and the twin sais, was in charge of the Faction of Battle. Working with the Clan Elders, Arbitrators and the Patriarch to plan and implement battle strategies. An Elder himself, instead of leading his clan had chosen to become a councillor. Mes'tanu spoke highly of Kallum, and though Mik'ail just huffed with nonchalance, she knew he respected the councillor as well. How could he not when Kallum had risen from the rank of Unblooded to Elite within ten years of his Chiva. No small task when it takes the run of a mill Yautja at least a good century maybe more to collect the skull of an Xenomorph Queen.

She had asked Mik'ail and Mes'tanu if they had a Xenomorph Queen skull, while Mes'tanu answered her with an arrogant 'of course' hissing at her offensive question, apparently it was general knowledge that only Elite Yautja could be considered for positions of Governance and Leadership. Mes'tanu's response was to send a playful trill her way, his eyes stalking her through the force field that separated them. "Maybe I'll show it to you sometime." His glowing eyes leaving her no room to speculate what would happen if he did. With heat in her cheeks she had looked away, grumbling a 'I'll pass', and making a mental note to stay away from Mik'ail's trophies. From general conversations with her Al'kin Sisters, a battle dance became a hundred times more intense with the introduction of trophies.

The other four councillors were Gem'nax of the R'ka Clan, responsible for the Faction of Light. The most intelligent out of all the councillors, the Faction of Light, was a turn of phrase for technology. Mes'tanu had spoken to Gem'nax about the bad bloods ship flying under the R'ka Clan's banner. Gem'nax wasn't surprised to hear of it, stating the ship had gone missing over four months ago, no communication from crew.

The Keeper of Hunt History was Titi'an of the Qu'k Clan. The same clan as Mik'ail. At Trinity's confusion at the councillor not being responsible for a faction of society, Mik'ail answered. "Before the bad blood invasion there use to only be five council positions. Mes'tanu saw need to remember who we were before that day, and so with the support of the other Councillors realised the position. I knew Titi'an when he was unblooded, his ability to remember stories and past hunts as well as legends is unparallel, even back then." Photographic memory belonged to every Yautja, it was genetic. From several stories Mes'tanu and Mik'ail had told her of his youth, it seems Titi'an had a memory for every sense, not just visual but also smell, touch, sound, taste, even electromagnetic fields.

With Mes'tanu of the Al'kun Clan, responsible for the Faction of Birth. The sixth councillor was Jaduq of the Wikx Clan with the Faction of Spirits as his area of expertises. According to Mes'tanu and Mik'ail, if Trinity wanted to become a priestess, Jaduq was the Yautja to talk to. She had rolled her eyes. Any Yautja who entered the priesthood for either Centau and Paya were never heard of again, the councillor in charge of the Faction of Spirits the only Yautja outsider to enter the Temples and return. Though Trinity had never seen a priest or priestess herself, there had been whispers amongst her Al'kin sisters. A storey from time past. Where a fellow sister of the Al'kin Clan had looked upon a Priestess to Centau in the market place, she had been covered in blood. Green liquid smothering her cloths. Her eyes black as a night without a moon. Seven days later she had died from an unknown disease. A small shiver ran up her spine.

It seemed the councillors were individuals and matched their Council positions well. Which begged the question, why was Anvik passing judgement on her for the death of a bad blood?

While Mes'tanu was working with, also known as persuading and influencing, the other councillors to support Trinity's counter claim. Mik'ail was investigating Anvik. His Arbitrator senses were tingling at a councillor supporting a bad blood against the last surviving female.

As Mes'tanu and Mik'ail entered her holding cell Trinity held her breath, something was up. Mes'tanu did not storm into rooms just for fun. "What? What's happened?" Trinity shot upwards to her feet, her claws clicking against the polished metal floor as she stepped up to the force field.

Mes'tanu shook his head not wanting to divulge, but with a hiss it all came out. "You will be transported to our Game Reserve tomorrow."

Trinity's eyes widen, her fists clamped. "WHAT!" She roared. "Wa'kin was a bad blood, we have video proof of his attack on a female Ooman child."

"Technology that has the potential to be altered." Mik'ail spoke low and softly, curling tight like a snake ready to strike.

Trinity turned to him still yelling, "Well Pauking di di." Mik'ail growled at her.

"This is not the time to use your Ooman temper." Mes'tanu scolded, Trinity opened her mouth to tell him where to shove his Yautja emotionless bullshit. "Silence." The word gagging her as his hand rose, his voice stern, his hiss direct. She closed her mouth, listening instead. "We have to act quickly. Your official punishment will be recorded tonight. This is our final chance to counter claim with enough evidence to void Anvik's judgement. I have organised all Clan Elders to attend to support Titi'an's recollections of bad blood behaviour. Although he and Kallum support your counter claim, the rest do not."

"So we're using the Elders to support my counter claim?" Trinity had calmed, her hand tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Her nerves playing a strained tune in her stomach.

Mik'ail shook his head, "I've called in a favour from the Arbitrator of System 12203, he will be collecting the small girl in the video as well as the Ambassador for South America."

Trinity frowned, "Emily I can understand, but the Ambassador for South America?"

Mik'ail's mandibles lifted with a grin, his yellow eyes glowing, his hand tightened on his scythe. "When I watched the footage of you killing Wa'kin for the first time I was orbiting Jupiter."

Trinity gasped, "That's why you found me so quickly."

Mes'tanu sighed turning to Mik'ail, "We don't have time for this."

Mik'ail growled, not bothering to look at Mes'tanu, "Make time or leave." With a growl Mes'tanu left, storming back out the way he came.

Trinity frown watching Mes'tanu's back as he left. "What's wrong with him?"

"Mes'tanu never wanted to be Patriarch. It was a selfless act to take on the role. When you came into the picture, you not only present hope to Yautja as a species, but also to him on a personal level. These charges have got him stressed." Mik'ail watched as Trinity nodded, his explanation enough to quell her Ooman desire to ask more annoying questions. "To continue with why I was orbiting Jupiter." Mik'ail started pacing, "We received intelligence that female women were being smuggled off Earth by Bad Bloods."

Worry transformed Trinity's face into another frown, her eyes watching Mik'ail through the force field. "How?"

Mik'ail stopped in front of her, his teeth grinding together, "By using the system Mes'tanu put in place. Obviously corruption has occurred somewhere along the lines. I was sent in to investigate."

Trinity scoffed, "It's not like the Ambassador will come out and say he's been helping the bad bloods. Especially in front of the Councillors."

All heat from Mik'ails eyes left, air particles seemed to freeze, sensing the presence of a predator. A reptilian scent entered her nostrils, all coiled, fangs elongated, twitching to pierce the prey within reach. Mik'ail was a deadly Yautja, Trinity didn't dispute that. He was an arbitrator for a reason. But this was the first time she had truly seen him for what he was. A Yautja that could hunt his own kind. Without mercy. Relentlessly. She had to suppress a retreating backwards, as her mind subconsciously saw a predator in front of her, wanting to enter a defensive stance. But she held. Her eyes held. His mandibles came together, regarding her. He knew she hadn't seen this side of him before. But he didn't care. "There are ways of making a Yautja talk. Time consuming. But in the end they all talk. All roar. Sometimes squeal. Depending on the Yautja."

Suddenly her mind switched from defensive mode to arousal. The speed of the change widening Trinity's eyes, her pupil expanding to take more of him in. She couldn't pin point what it specifically it was. Maybe it was the genetics he could provide for her offspring? Everything they were combined into an ultimate Yautja. Her feminine core screamed at the opportunity. He would be there to protect them. Pups. She wanted to have his pups. That thought alone snapped her out of it. She mentally slapped her self, raising her eyes to look at the coiled snake in front of her. But the cold predator had melted away. What stood in its stead made her take the retreating step she had held against before.

Mik'ail had watched how quickly Trinity had changed, inducing an even quicker change in himself. Thoughts of torture and maiming bad bloods popped out of his head, replaced by a wet and responsive Trinity beneath him. "Trinity." He trilled at her halfway through her retreating step. Her eyes flashed blue fire, vanilla rising to overcome the sickly sweet floral smell of the holding cell. Her scent surrounded him, passing through the force field. "Our Mating Battle is long overdue."

Trinity inhaled sharply on a stab of desire. "You need to have permission from my Clan Elder."

Shaking his head, Mik'ail's dreadlocks shifted. The golden beads weaved into his hair glistening with the light. "Your stalling of the inevitable is frustrating." He growled, "Besides Mes'tanu has given me your clan's permission. The next Paya moon you will be undisputedly mine." The thought of it should have scared her, the intensity of his glowing gold eyes, his mandibles pulled together as he regarded her. Not to mention the short time frame he was enforcing on her, a Paya Moon only a fortnight away. Mating battles could only occur on a night where all moons aligned, signifying beginning and birth. Yautja Prime had only one moon similar to Earth and so a Paya Moon was a night without moons. The term had been adapted to Red Prime and it's three moons only when they eclipsed together. Showing only one moon. This happened once a fortnight. With a Paya Moon occurring just before Trinity arrived, she had twelve days left.

Trinity ignored her fear blooming inside of her, ignored the thunderstorm of emotions that sprang to the surface at the mere mention of his name. Instead something uncoiled inside of her, stretching it's length with a sensual twist of its' spine. Her eyes met his, blue fire gone. The cool gleam of sapphire shimmered like pools of water. A smirk played along her lips. "We'll see." He was not worthy of her. She would prove it come the mating battle.

A playful tendril of reptilian scent caressed at Mik'ail's senses. It mixed with the taste of vanilla winding its way around him, wrapping him up in her serpent sensuality. The Yautja side of Trinity didn't come out to play often, preferring to be the intuitive instinct rather than the calculating consciousness. He had seen and scented her like this before. In a training exercise with her Al'kin sisters. They had all towered over her, female Yautja being taller than male Yautja, no scent of fear, only vanilla. But then they attacked, the short sword of one slicing through her forearm. No scream, only a growl as the vanilla morphed into a white snake slithering through the air, warning her opponents. Mere seconds before her whip floored two of the Al'kin warriors. Trinity eventually fell, not able to withstand the might of the Matriarch's Scion. The next in line of the Al'kin Clan. Rh'anka.

Mik'ail's mandibles rose to return Trinity's smirk with one of his own. "Yes. We'll definitely see."

Footsteps caught both their attention seconds before the holding cell door slide across. Mes'tanu followed by two guards filled the room. The force filed dissipated with a sizzle, the guards stepping forward locking her hands in cuffs. All heat gone Trinity hissed at them, struggling and worming her hands away from the cuffs. But their hold on her wrists too tight, soon they became locked in cool unyielding steel. "What? What's going on Mes'tanu." Another hiss directed at one of the guards as he connected the cuffs to the collar around her neck.

Mes'tanu didn't look too pleased himself, his dreadlocks flared, his mandibles spread wide preparing to roar. "Your Recording has been brought forward by Anvik, on suspicion of escape. The Council will see you now."

"Bullshit." The Ooman explanative leaving her mouth before she could sensor it.

"I'm afraid not." Dismissing her barbaric language.

Mik'ail turned to Mes'tanu, his fists once again clenched, his black tubes flared, anger emanating from every pour. "Who did you tell of our collection of evidence?" He asked, clicking furiously.

Mes'tanu's eyes widen, a slicing hiss coming with the realisation Mik'ail's question produced. "No it couldn't be." Mik'ail searched his brother's eyes for the answer that didn't come. The guards pushing past them out into the hall way, Trinity wiggling between their combined hold.

"Guys!" Trinity roared from the hallway, it rang off the cold metal walls.

Mik'ail and Mes'tanu followed quickly. They looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes, Mes'tanu spoke first. "Will the evidence be here in time?"

Mik'ail nodded with cool calm confidence, "Yes, will your Elders be ready?"

Mes'tanu nodded his teeth clenched, his mandibles pulled together with suppressed anger, "Yes." The one word was barely audible.

It took only minutes for Trinity to find herself knelling in front of the five councillors. The guards locking her cuffs to the floor before walking off the platform that faced the council table. Trinity's eyes followed Mes'tanu as he took a seat, when he looked at her they were void, nothing. What was going to happen? The plan they had told her involved evidence that would be here tonight. Not now.

Anvik stood bowing to his fellow Councillors before sweeping his arm to encompass Trinity. As their eyes connect she growled at him. "Trinity, judgment has past for you to be placed on the Game Reserve for your dishonourable acts of murder against Wa'kin of the Ji'say Clan. Do you counter claim before recording?"

The question rang through the Council Chambers, bouncing off the metal walls, echoing her doom. She had to buy time, the Elders nor Emily and the Ambassador were here. Her mind flickered through solutions like pages of a book. Upon the right one her eyes lit up. She smiled as her gaze centred on Mes'tanu. He nodded encouragement, that was good enough for her. "I call a Banzaik against you for your allegiances to the Bad Blood King."

It was a long shot, based upon several questions. Why pass judgement upon the last surviving female? Why pass judgement on the murder of a bad blood? Why was Wa'kin and Anvik from the same clan? Even so Anvik wasn't expecting the counter claim. Between a blink of an eye his cool calm was teared to pieces, reforming into a growling, hissing Yautja, claws elongated, mandibles flared, teeth gleaming, brown amber eyes glowing to cut her head from it's neck. "You have no right to that counter claim." His claws dug into the protective coating of the metal table causing an ear scratching high pitched screech.

"She does." Titi'an stood with his acknowledgement of Trinity's counter claim. He nodded at her, she nodded back under hooded eyes. She couldn't let her relief wash over her, she wasn't out of the jungle yet.

Kallum joined Titi'an in standing, "I have not heard this claim in my lifetime. Explain Titi'an."

"It comes from the times of Clan War, before a Matriarch, before the Council." His clicks combined with the weave of his hands started to paint an intricate story capturing all who watched in its' snare. "Banzaik. A one on one to the death battle requiring no evidence, no counter claim, no recording. Just the accusation of one against the other. The victor of the battle proving the accusations correct or false."

Kallum's face frowned, turning to his fellow Councillor, "Give me context, where was it used?"

Titi'an nodded with grace at Kallum's request, his eyes flickering backwards and forwards as he searched his memory. "It's origins come from the R'ka Clan, used against the Clan Head at the time. The Archives from this era state the R'ka Clan joined with the Wikx Clan to destroy the Gguk Clan."

"The Gguk Clan no longer exists." Gem'nax joined the conversation, but he didn't stand. To stand was to support the counter claim. Even Anvik had sat back down, listening to the story.

"Correct, according to archives the Clan was destroyed, which led to the end of the Clan War and the start of a collaborative Yautja society. But told from generation to generation was the bravery of a young blooded warrior who called Banzaik against his leader upon hearing joined allegiance with the Wikx Clan and the destruction of the Gguk Clan."

"You can't call Banzaik whenever the mood strikes." Anvik growled trying to regain control of the situation, looking straight at Trinity with all his venom. Venom? Trinity inhaled. _Crisp Python with a touch of poison_. She had been right! He was a bad blood. Could they not smell it?

Titi'an hissed at Anvik's interruption, his graceful persona distorted for only a second. "Branzaik can only be called when intentions are questionable but no voice can be heard. And so the voiceless Yautja will scream Branzaik to ensure honour."

Anvik growled up at Titi'an, "Are you implying my judgement to be questionable?"

Titi'an mandibles pulled together, regarding Anvik and contemplating his words, "Your judgement has been questioned by Trinity. Banzaik resolves the voiceless Yautja from the judgement of others, only the battle can dictate who is true and who is false. You have stated she has no right. That is what I disagree with. According to the Hunt Histories. Trinity has right to Branzaik." Anvik growled at his conclusion, eyes still trained on Trinity, delivering a killer blow where his daggers could not. But they were just eyes, leaving Trinity to smile and wink back at him. His fists clenched tighter.

Suddenly the door to the Council Chamber slammed open, Yautja's of different size, colour and clans strode into the room. The Elders had arrived. One Elder stepped forward, his skin similar to Trinity's grey and brown, but instead of swirls and patches, the brown broke the grey with jaggered horizontal lines. "The Elders support Titi'an's recollection of Branzaik."

Mes'tanu finally rose from his seat, both hands leaning on the table, his stare directed at Trinity, "What say you Councillors, stand for support of Trinity's counter claim." All but Anvik stood. With a clap of his hand Mes'tanu eyes rose to Trinity warning with worry. "Let Branzaik begin."

Anvik stood as a killer gleam shimmered across his face, his teeth white against the black and brown skin. Trinity was suddenly released by the guards her weapons returned. She held her spiked mace up ready for his attack. But he didn't move instead with arms outstretched, mandibles flared releasing a roar that shook the very ground. A roar with only one message, you were about to die.

Trinity stole a glance back at Mik'ail who had remained behind her the entire time. Everything about him was closed off, but she could tell he was far from happy about her counter claim. His scowl an obvious indicator. As their eyes met a slight shift of his head told her he disagreed with her approach to the situation. Her opinion didn't differ from his. Especially when she remembered Mik'ail telling her about Anvik's past before joining the Council. He had been an Arbitrator. An expert skilled in ways to hunt and kill a Yautja.

As Trinity watched Anvik descend from the raised platform, his rose gold armour shining as he faced her, she analysed him. Calculating. Considering possibilities. Combining fact with estimation. Her conclusion. 80% chance of death. 15% chance of debilitating injury. 5% chance of success.

Anvik unclipped his own weapon, raising the war hammer into the air with his right hand, a dagger with his left. Trinity let out a gush of nervous air, slowing her inhale to calm her body. No matter the outcome of the battle, she had no regrets of what had transpired within the last week.

Like her mother always said, you have to roll with the punches. Even if it's literally.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own predators universe.

**Author Note: ** ZabuzasGirl here is the chapter as quickly as I could write it. Enjoy xo Naz

_**Chapter Fourteen **_

The black of Anvik's eyes absorbed the light gleaming from Trinity's sapphire orbs as they faced each other. Silence as neither made the first move, their minds assimilating attacks and defences to bring them to victory of the other.

Anvik lunged, knowing the counter balance of her mace she threw it in the air, dodging the blunt end of the hammer with a twist, sliding to the ground narrowly avoiding the slice of the dagger as it came at her sideways. The mace fell with the force of gravity, she caught it in one hand following the force of it's fall but aiming, centring it to hit Anvik's knee. To break bone. To bleed him. But the spikes of the mace never pierced his skin, the force of the ball never knocking his knee from it's socket. Using the handle of the war hammer Anvik stopped her weapon's trajectory, bring the dagger down to stab her through her skull. Trintity rolled backwards into a defensive stance, her knife flipping through the air towards Anvik's heart within milliseconds. The knife hit the ground with a clang, a flick of the war hammer diverting it from it's target. As Anvik took a pressing step forward Trinity unravelled her whip, eyeing his throat she flicked it out towards him with a slight twitch in her hand guiding the tip of the whip to wrap out Anvik's jugular. He caught the end. His hand grasping tight, wrapping it around his hand and pulling Trinity off her stance. Trinity let go as he pulled, lunging instead with her mace, two hands slamming down the mace onto Anvik's crown. A sharp pain before Anvik parried. Trinity jumped back with the block and paused. Noticing movement stirring the pain to become sharper more piercing. She looked to the source, the handle of Anvik's dagger protruding from her chest cavity. His dagger slicing through her leather armour to enter her rib cage and stab her heart. She took one last breath and fell to the ground.

That didn't go to well, her brain still projecting possibilities as Trinity and Anvik circled each other. What if she lunged first?

Trinity lunged, aiming for the head of the mace to crush Anvik's jaw bone. Sharp pain, the force of it causing her to take two surprised steps in retreat. She didn't have to look to know Anvik's dagger protruded from her neck, slicing through her wind pipe, artery and oesophagus. The warmth of her life's liquid coating her chest as she gurgled through her last breath and fell to the ground.

That didn't go to well either. Her brain producing the prognosis that neither her strength, agility nor flexibility could outmatch him. She would have to find another way.

"So tell me." Trinity saw the shift in Anvik's haunches seconds before his lunge. The shaft of her mace parried with a metal clang, ducking backwards in a roll away from his sideways slicing dagger. He took a step to gain the ground she retreated on, but her whip had cracked, wrapping around a roof beam, pulling her up and away to land on the councillors table. Hearing the whirl of Anvik's dagger through the air, as she turned to face him, her mace slammed into the blade letting it land to the floor with reverberation. She looked down at Anvik, watching him as his mandibles flared in an angry roar. Hmmm Anger? She would use that. Yautja were just as emotional as Oomans, with their mandibles and rough skin, they just hid it better. She trilled in response to his cry for death, "So tell me Anvik."

"Tell you what?" He started walking towards her, slowly, every step a stance with new opportunities, new outcomes. His eyes black holes. She didn't tense to swing away from him. She knew his next attack would not be on her, but on her whip. She had two long range items to his short range war hammer. He would have to get close to her. She wouldn't allow it. Or would she? The white snake rose it's head, scenting the air with it's tongue. There's definitely something satisfying about closely watching the realisation of death pass upon your enemies face. Every fractious move of tiny facial muscles. Every blink of the eye against the pool of liquid that came and went with sensory overload. Anvik was at the bottom of the stairs, she would have to retreat to another position or fight within seconds. But before that.

"After so many years hunting bad bloods, when did you decide to join them?" The question was an attack. A successful one that sliced through Anvik's armour and into his chest.

A growl her only answer before the war hammer came down on her, pike first. She jumped to the floor below, before it's piercing blow hit it's target, landing and rolling to finish up standing. Her gleaming sapphire eyes watching him as he turned his face a flare of riding rage. She threw her dagger, he deflected. But the dagger wasn't the true attack. It was a simple diversion. Simple but effective. Her whip snapping out, wrapping around his jugular. He grabbed the whip to stop it's choking hold, pulling her to him. She slide forward a metre, but held her ground. If she pulled in response he would have held. Her strength not enough to match his. Instead she used what she had available to her in that moment. Not strength but force. Her calves tensed seconds before she jumped towards him, twirling in the air, coiling the whip's cord around her torso. Lifting her leg in the air, bringing it down, the toe of her sandal pushing the whip to the floor. Anvik came to the edge of the table, balancing, veins pulsing with the effort to hold. Trinity unravelled, spinning back the way she came, pulling the whip with the potential energy that had laid dormant while curled around her. With a choke Anvik came crashing down to the floor, his head hitting the unyielding floor with a crack. Close up the smell of his venom made her snort. Exhaling with a blow to take the stench from her nose.

"Another question." Trinity stated as she curled her whip up, her face a scowl as she looked down at him. The choke of her whip and the damage of his landing had him dazed. He was also weapon less, the war hammer skidding to the side as he collided with the ground. But she knew better. He attacked. Fist closed, wrist snapping out to knock her down. She dodged to the right, ducking down below the swing of his other fist, swinging her mace into Anvik's left knee. Skin was no barrier to the spikes of her mace. His bones not strong enough to hold against the blow of the mace head. With a crunch and a rip the knee buckled out to the side, taking his stance out from under him. She rolled away from him to stand within two steps of his shaking body. Standing behind him she watched as he shook his head, trying to dislodge the pain of the broken bone from his mind. He was no match for her now, his advantage in agility and flexibility gone, his strength remained. That's why it was two steps not one. If he tackled her to the ground she would lose this battle. Another reason why she stayed at his back. He would have to twist to grab her. That and she now had access to the most vulnerable point of a yautja's body. The back of the head. Underneath all that black tube-like hair was a thin layer of skin and bone. Easy enough to break through to damage the brain.

"Did you start to smell of venom the first time you killed dishonourably or the second?" Her question finally asked. But never answered.

Instead he roared, "Lauk'tan now!"

Whether it was a distraction or not, she didn't look. If Anvik's final roaring request was for Lauk'tun to kill her, she knew Mik'ail had her back. Knew he would allow no one to interfere. Her eyes trained on Anvik's every more. They never wavered with his roar. Watching as he rolled to where his dagger had landed. His hand fell on the dagger, but her mace was already lodged in his head.

But it wasn't enough. With a scream of rage she pulled back out and slammed down again. The crown of his head becoming concaved as green brain matter splattered across her face. Some of it got in her mouth but she didn't care. This Yautja, this disgusting Yautja in front of her deserved worse than her mace in the back of his skull. He was in league with the Dishonourable King. Who had forced so much on her, so much on her sisters. Her sisters that were now all dead. She kept screaming with every blow. Until his head was no longer a head. But a pile of green brown gloop that spread across the floor in a puddle. She took a breath, the iron of his blood overcoming the venom that burnt her senses. She hissed at Anvik as she stepped away from his body. A twitching leg jumping with the fading messages of his nervous system.

Her mace dropped to the floor with a clink, as she turned blood soaked to Mik'ail. She wanted to see his proud look. Show him that though he was not worthy for her, she was damn worthy of him. Her eyes rose to where she knew his would be. Nothing. He wasn't there.

Everything suddenly came swarming back, before battle rage had taken her, before all her senses had become consumed, hungry for the blood of her enemy. She had paid no attention to Anvik's roar for Lauk'tun, knowing if he tried to interfere Mik'ail would stop him. She turned looking for him. As she turned something light brushed across her foot, with her body still fuelled by the battle's adrenaline rush her eyes jumped to the sensation.

Trinity blinked, taking in what she saw. Within seconds the adrenaline was washed from her body's system, replaced by denial. Cold, constricting denial. No it couldn't be. She bent to pick it up. To ensure it wasn't a mirage caused by her exhaustion from the battle. Hunt History sometimes did point to this. But no, under her fingers, the skin felt firm, still warm from the blood that had recently past underneath it. Mandible still twitching from it's sudden detachment from the nervous system. Cold empty eyes wide with shock. Tubes of hair still fell from the crown, but were cut in half, the shiny green blood dripping from the severed stems. Like it dripped from the severed neck. Drip, drip. The sound echoing in her ears.

"Trinity." She looked to where her name was spoken. To the anchor. A light that led out from the crushing darkness and brutal cold of her thoughts.

"Trinity." Mik'ail spoke through his own sorrow and heartbreak. His tone low, commanding her to look at him. To look away from the head in her hands. Her eyes found his. Black as the darkest night as so many emotions crushed the sapphire blue. "Take a deep breath." Her eyes flickered from him to the struggling Lauk'tun in his grasp. Her eyes narrowed. Her rage found another target. No. She would not take a deep breath. Only when Lauk'tun's heart beat no more would she draw more oxygen into her lungs. She placed the head down gently back to the ground, murmuring respect and sorrow.

"Stop her." Mik'ail voice rang through the room, the Yautja who had stood watching surrounded her. He couldn't allow Lauk'tun to die at this moment. Soon, but not now. Suddenly Titi'an was in front of Trinity, his hand stretching out to grab her collar bone, to disable her from moving. She smashed her mace into his shoulder, using it to push off, dodging several more hands before her own hand grasped her whip. She would slice his throat with the end of her whip. She would watch his eyes go dead as blood poured from the artery in his neck. She would smile in delight at his last breath.

But there were too many hands. Stopping her, disabling her. Forcing her back and away. She roared her pain to the roof as the hands pushed her to the ground. Screaming, scratching and struggling made no good.

With tears down her face she gave one final scream. One final plea for this to all be a dream. But it wasn't, he was dead. Gone. Like the rest of them. "Mes'tanu!" She cried.

Her head was struck, everything went black.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own predators universe. I don't even own the real universe. If I was, I'd totally make sure unicorns existed. And lava sharks.

**Trinity**: *Sigh* Just had to go there...

**Me:** Of course...

**Author Note: ** loveorpain: I'm sorry but Mes'tanu had to go. But don't worry, this won't be the end for him. Centanu may be the God of Death, but he isn't cruel...

_**Chapter Fiveteen **_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are grey._

_You never know dear..._

Trinity snuggled deeper into her furs, trying to get away from the sound. Her own breath a warm kiss on her cheek.

"How much I love you." The song was sung in English, a Ooman language. Wrapped up in the haze of sleep her mind took longer than normal to process what she was hearing. A Yautja singing an English song? Impossible.

"So please don't take my sunshine away..." Emily! Trinity's mind shouted the answer causing her eyes to flutter open like startled butterfly wings.

"Emily?" Trinity croaked, her voice yet to wake up.

Emily looked up from watching her feet dangle off the edge of the bed, her eyes puffy from crying. Her face flushed from a rush of blood. "Trinity!" Emily yelled with relief. Leaping towards Trinity in an outstretched hug. The wind pushed from Trinity's lungs as Emily collided with her upper body. With a hiccup Emily started to sob in the hollow of Trinity's neck.

Trinity stiffened in shock, her arm moving on auto pilot to pat Emily's head. "Trinity, it was so te-terrible." Emily's lip quivered as she drew in breath to continue sobbing, "A-a-all these monsters were attacking you."

Whilst trying to calm Emily down with comforting strokes of her hair, Trinity's eyes darted around the room, taking in the decor, the placement of furniture, the starlight view of the window. She inhaled, scenting the air around her. She was in Mik'ail's quartes. His spicy scent like a sensual whip. Relaxing she cooed to Emily, "There, there. I'm alright now."

"Don't let Dahdtoudi's tears fool you. She pulled my leg dagger off me and jumped into the fray to save you." The voice came from the shadows to her left, instantly Trinity was sitting up, the dagger under her pillow pointed towards the hiding Yautja. This voice didn't belong to Mik'ail. At her sudden movement Emily had stopped sobbing, her eyes following the clicks and the grunts.

"It's impolite to enter quartes that don't belong to you." She tsked, her knife flicking backwards and forwards. Her eyes squinted, trying to see past the shadows, but they were too thick. Before she could ask him to step forwards, Emily squirmed from her hold and stood up on the bed.

"Jek'frey." She clicked perfectly, Trinity looked up at her in astonishment, her dagger and the stranger forgotten. "Don't be so silly, come meet Trinity!" She motioned the shadowed Yautja to step forward with a flick of her wrist and then knelled down to look back at Trinity. Tear lines along her cheeks the only remnants of her emotional overload. "Jek'frey saved me when monsters came to my village."

Trinity heard every word, but her eyes were set on the Yautja whose haunches had just slipped into the dim light of the room. They were well rounded and disappeared into skin that seem to swallow the light. With the first foot down, the chest of the Yautja was brought forward. Blue. Navy blue. His skin caught between dawn and night. With a splash of woodland green that belonged to the deepest and darkest forests over his chest and inner thighs. He had his armour on, his chest, thighs and groin well covered. His mask and electrical weapons were yet to be seen, with only his leg dagger and wrist blades to attack with. His eyes glowed red with power. Not just powerful, she noted the Yautja skull dangling from his waist. An Arbitrator.

She lowered her dagger, slipping it back under her pillow. "You must be Arbitrator of System 12203."

He bowed with a gracefulness that was slightly mocking. This one had a bit of humour. Yautja weren't known for their jokes. "At your service." His cheek had Trinity raise an eyebrow in question. Was his show to minimise his intimidation so Emily would warm to him.

She decided to speak in English to find out, to ensure Emily could have her say. She turned to Emily, observing Emily's look at Jek'frey, her other eyebrow rose to join it's partner. Emily beamed up at Jek'frey with a smile that could make the warmth of a sun jealous. Dear Paya, what had he done?

"Emily." At her name Emily turned to Trinity, her smile focused on Trinity. "Tell me how Jek'frey saved you from the monsters."

Her face instantly dropped, at first Trinity thought she was going to cry but then Emily's spine stiffened, her face hardened. Not the normal reaction of a seven year old. But then not many seven year olds had come face to face with a gigantic alien and then there were these monsters Jek'frey had saved her from. "After you left," she began, "they came. The monsters." Her eyes were looking down at the fur her fingers were twisting between them. Her voice had quietened to a whisper. "They burned every building. They tied the Mayor to the town hall and burned that down as well. He screamed. They all screamed. Except Mother. They put me in a cage. Made me watch." Suddenly her eyes welled until they filled with liquid. The crystal clear ball too heavy to stay above the eyelid, falling down the check to drip onto the fur. "Mother, she didn't scream, not when they sliced her skin. Not when they jumped on top of her. She knew how it hurt me. How it made me cry." Emily's eyes lifted to Trinity's. "The morning after they killed her Jek'frey came. He looked to be one of them. But soon he made them scream. It was their turn." She looked to Jek'frey smiling, he gave her a wink in response. Wink? Yautja didn't wink. Trinity internalised a thoughtful grumble. Winking like mocking was a Ooman behaviour. He was displaying these behaviours to connect with Emily. But why?

"He told me you needed my help. There was no one left in my village so I wanted to come here and help you." Anger suddenly bubbled from her skin, a frown creasing her forehead. "But the monsters were here. Too many monsters. I tried to stop them but Jek'frey made me see they were helping you, that you were sick. That you were blind." Trinity nodded, though eye sight wasn't lost from battle rage, your mind and all your senses focused on a particular target, until that target no longer existed. Blindness in a way. "When you slept Jek'frey kept me close to you."

Trinity looked to Jek'frey, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days." Jek'frey said.

"I was worried." Emily's bottom lip puckered out in a pout. "Jek'frey said if I sing to you maybe you would wake up. So I sang and you woke up."

Trinity reached out with her hand and caressed Emily's cheek with tenderness. "Thank you for your song. And I am sorry for the loss of your Mother." Emily lent into Trinity's hand, blanketing her hand with her own.

"I'm sorry for your loss to."

Everything in Trinity hardened. Coldness entered her viens. Her muscles constricted. Her very being recoiled from the warmth Emily provided. That was right, for a moment she had forgotten. Mes'tanu was dead. Her hand still cupped Emily's cheek, but she pulled away with a forced smile. Nodding towards Jek'frey, her ice cold smile plastered on her face she said, "Honey, can you give the big guy and me a few seconds alone?"

Emily nodded, the door sliding shut behind her. "Emily is under my protection. You will not harm her." Trinity's voice sliced through the air, deadly, commanding. No one else will die. Only the Bad Blood King.

Jek'frey chuckled, the deep sound blocking the slice of Trinity's command. "You are mistaken. Emily is under my protection."

Trinity finally looked at him, taking everything he was in. Emily had said he had saved her from Bad Bloods on Earth, had enacted revenge on her behalf. He could have left her there. She knew most Yautja would have. But he had protected her, brought Emily to her, kept her safe. He was her true protector. "Very Well. What will happen to her?"

Jek'frey looked to the door, "She is to remain on the Al'kun ship. She will be trained and prepared for Chiva. She will live as one of us."

"No." It was almost a shout, Trinity's voice strained with worry. "She is Ooman, she goes back to Earth."

"No." Jek'frey's voice didn't rise, it became lower, deadly, sliding to wrap around his prey. His red eyes narrowed to focus on Trinity. "Emily will be a trial to see if female Oomans can be integrated into Yautja society. The council have agreed. Your vote was not needed."

Trinity had been sitting cross legged on her bed, looking up at Jek'frey. Upon hearing Emily's fate she launched herself upright. Even with the added height of standing on the bed, her eyes were still looking up at Jek'frey's. "The council agree?" She spat between clenched teeth. "They have sentenced her to death." Her voice loud enough to echo off the walls of the room, her hands flying emphasising her stress.

Jek'frey eyed Trinity, red orbs full of the anger his body didn't show, glowing with lethal death. "You have no faith. She will be trained. She will survive. You will believe."

Everything in Trinity suddenly calmed down as if a bucket of ice cold water was poured over her. She frowned, "Why do you care? She is only a Ooman."

His mandibles turned upwards into a grin, "In that cage she spoke of before, she became something not wholly Ooman."

"Of course. She just watched her entire village get slaughtered and butchered."

Jek'frey shook his head, strands of his hair flowing with the movement. "No, something more than that."

Confusion washed over Trinity, she growled in frustration, "What? What was it?"

The door to the room slide open, Emily's head popped into the room, she smiled up at Trinity, "Mik'ail's here." Her focus turned on Jek'frey, "He said there is a large lake to swim in on board. Can you show me?"

He inclined his head, "Of course Dahdtoudi." With a bubbling giggle she disappeared into the hall way. Jek'frey looked back at Trinity, her blue eyes glimmered with suspicion and worry. "Maybe one day you will see it." He bowed once again, "Councillor." Not looking back he followed Emily out into the hall.

Councillor? Did he mean her? She heard Mik'ail's lowered voice speaking to Jek'frey before stepping into the room. She asked him immediately before the site of him could take away her breath. "Am I a Councillor?"

The door slide shut, leaving them in semi darkness. A dim lamp the only illumination. It cast a shadow over Mik'ail as he stood two steps within the room, staring at her. She knew the shadow reflected his thoughts. His mere presence in the room causing the temperature to lower. Raising the hair on the back of her neck. The poor light seemed to make his yellow eyes glow with golden fire. His stillness belonged to a predator on the hunt. She recognised the Yautja in front of her was holding the feral rage inside of him by the shortest of claws.

Mik'ail gave a short nod, his movement a jerk. She knew he wasn't going to elaborate, another question then. "Have I replaced Mes'tanu on the Council?"

Another jerk of the head. Yes. She stepped down off her bed and walked over to him, stopping until only a thin space of air separated them. His body heat radiated off him, brushing her skin, surrounding her. She blinked, holding her eyes closed longer than needed. Allowing her senses to relish the close proximity of Mik'ail. When they opened and looked up, Mik'ail hadn't moved, staring down watching her. Always watching her. His mandible twitched out, a flicker of movement other than his head. Suddenly a clawed hand caressed her cheek, cupping its warmth. Brushing over the soft surface. She leaned into his hand, smoothing her face into his palm. He trilled as she looked up at him, her eyes glowing sapphires as she studied him. Searching his face with worry. "Are you alright?" She whispered low in English. Her native tongue.

A Ooman question. Stupid as it was, it prodded the questioned person to open up. But if he opened up right now, he couldn't ensure her safety. His feral instincts had been raging within him since Trinity had counter claimed with Banzaik. It was as if she was trying to be the death of him. Dishonourable thoughts sifted through his mind. Wanting to rip his brother in arms apart. Wanting to dismember the Ji'say Clan Elders who had attended Trinity's recording. Even the Councillors heads would be severed. Although his thoughts were feral, his actions were tamed. Just. Barely held in check with the help of Lauk'tun. Every night since Mes'tanu's head had fallen to the ground he had made Lauk'tun squeal. It helped keep the animal within him at bay. But walking into the room, seeing Trinity standing on his bed with a thin layer of cloth covering her luscious curves, and just long enough to cover the patch of fur at the junction of her legs. His feral thoughts turned from the flesh of his enemies to the sweet hot moans he knew Trinity made. And then she got closer to him. Definitely, she would be the death of him. He fought an internal battle against the beast within him, scarcely winning with a choke hold. Where the best roared for him to slam her down to the floor and pump into her until she screamed his name, his hand reached out in tenderness to smooth over her cheek.

Trinity watched as he battled within himself. As the glow in Mik'ail's eyes fractionly dimmed she knew logic had won. His hand dropped back to his side as he stepped around her, walking towards the window. "We have much to speak of." Finally he had spoken, with a gruffness that shut down any emotion. Any desire.

Her gaze followed his, noting that the silver beads that had clung to his hair had been replaced by small bone pieces. She swallowed her nervousness, but asked the question, "Whose bone is that?"

He turned until he looked at her through the corner of his eye, still partly faced to window. "Lauk'tun's."

"Is he dead?" Another question, this time filled with spite.

"No. Death is what he prays Centanu for, but being the unmerciful God, he does not grant it." Mik'ail fully turned to Trinity. With the lamp at his back he casted her in shadow. For a split second, with the silhouette of the stars behind him, he embodied the look of their God of Death. She sighed and took a step towards him, "Stop Trinity. Don't take another step."

She paused before her second step could be completed. She scowled, "Let me be near you." Her foot finished the step, the soft pad flushed flat against the ground in her stubborn refusal of his dominance.

Mik'ail growled low, "We need to speak." Even with the choke hold, the animal within him watched her step towards him. It whispered low in Mik'ail's ear, telling him of all the things he wanted to do to his mate. Where he would lick, what he would bite, how he would make her say his name. Accepting him inside of her. Mik'ail's grip on himself loosened a fraction. The animal nearly clawing it's way to Trinity. No. He held it back. "Just don't move." It wasn't a command, it was a plea. Trinity stopped, stunned in place.

"Lauk'tun will remain alive. His death will only be granted if he can get me into the Bad Blood King's ship."

Trinity's eyes narrowed, "Us." The Bad Blood King was her kill. And whether he liked it or not, they would do it together.

He shook his head, negating what she was asking him. "No. Me." Two words. Two finalities.

Trinity growled taking a step forward, refusing his command. "Us." She fought back. For Mes'tanu. For her Al'kin sisters. For Mik'ail.

His roar ripped through her, before she could defend against his charge she was flat on her front, her hot breath fanning out along the floor. Her cloth pooled at her waist as Mik'ail's body blanketed her. His weight pinning her to the ground, his hand holding both of hers out in front of her. Immobilised. But she didn't care. The Mik'ail at her back was wild and untamed, unlike the cold and distant Mik'ail who made her swallow over the nervous knot in her throat.

She tried to pull her wrists back, but his hand squeezed tighter, cuffing her arms to the floor. His free hand moved up to caress her cheek. Barely touching her skin as he ghosted his claws along her cheek bone to her chin, tilting her head to stare up at him from the corner of her eye. Even when he was walking the thin feral line, he was gentle. She arched an eyebrow. "Congratulations you pinned me down. I'm still going with you. The King is mine."

He growled low. Why couldn't she understand? Why couldn't she see? He couldn't protect her and lead a team to defeat the King at the same time. He held her chin in an unyielding grip. "You will stay in this room. Even if I have to chain you to the bed."

Trinity smiled, the edges of it stopping before reaching her eyes. "The idea holds possibility. But no. You think I do not understand..." Her smile dropped, her eyes boring into his. "But it is you who doesn't understand."

Her eyes flickered searching his. His didn't blink in his unrelenting need to protect her. Her eyes dropped, a defeated sigh, she hadn't found what she was searching for. Her head dropped to her outstretched arms.

Hearing the crushing sigh, it wasn't her defeat he knew he was witnessing. It was his own. He knew in that moment that even though he held her close, so very close. Their bodies in perfect alignment. He was losing her. With her sigh, he knew it was the beginning of the end. That was unacceptable. He had been unrelenting in so long. Never giving an inch. Never granting mercy. Never faltering in his pursuit of his own wants and needs. But now, it was his turn to let go.

With a trill he let go. "What am I not understanding?" The question was quite, soft, a whisper along the edge of her ear. But she heard it none the less. She felt it in the pit of her stomach. Spreading warmth. Spreading hope that maybe... just maybe... this could work.

She lifted her head, looking at him out the corner of her eye. His mandibles were pulled together, regarding her, studying her. It was his turn for his eyes to search hers, waiting for the answer. Waiting for salvation. She inhaled, "Right now you are unworthy of me for the pure reason that you do not see me as your equal. Only something to protect. To guard." She paused watching him take in her words, his face never changing. Only his eyes, glowing brighter as his thoughts twisted in turmoil at what she was saying. She continued, "A Battle Mate is a true partnership. Two halves becoming whole. Neither needing the others protection, only each other's companionship. Until Centanu."

Mik'ail was stunned, her words a slap that released him from his blind animalistic state. She was right. He had been pursuing her to keep her for himself. To never let her go. To protect. Never again would he wake to find her gone. But her words brought to light the cage he chased her with. A cage he could dismantle with one word. "Us."

Between the one breath and the next, Trinity used Mik'ail's loose grip on her wrists to roll him under her. Her abdomen at his waist, her legs surrounding his. Mik'ail lay under her, looking up at perfection. Blue fire looking down. Humour flicking in it's depths. She lowered her mouth to stop within an inch of his. Her hand splayed flat on the floor next to his head, providing support. A mandible slowly stretched out to touch her chin, the others yet to move. Her hair fell like silk to brush against his face. Finally he moved, his hand reaching up to tuck soft strands behind her ear. "Us." He whispered up at her.

Again. He had said it again. The word he was acknowledging brought tears to her eyes. Tear ducts overflowing with the emotional weight in her stomach, in her throat.

"Us." She agreed softly. Blinking back tears as she lowered her mouth to his.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own predators.

**Trinity**: Do you own anything?

**Me:** I own a car?

**Trinity**: Why did you pose that as a question?

**Me:** It's just my accent, it's very questioning?

**Trinity:** Do I have an accent?

**Me:** You can if you want?

**Trinity:** Awesome can you make me have a Scottish accent?

**Me:** Alright done. Speak.

**Trinity:** Aye.

**Me:** Can you say anything other than aye?

**Trinity:** Aye.

**Me:** Care to elaborate?

**Trinity:** Nae.

**Me:** *Sigh*

**Author Note: ** ahaha thanks Lina Marie Yes he had to die But like I said to Loveorpain, it's not the end of his storey. He's still swimming around in my head telling me of a possible plot his character could be involved in so fingers crossed!

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

The vastness of the universe twinkled at Trinity as she stared out of the pilot window of Mik'ail's ship. Only a couple of hours ago they were standing in the departure bay of the Al'kun mothership having a lengthy discussion with the warriors of the clan. A smirk played along Trinity's mouth. Well it was more of a heated argument than a discussion.

A large percentage of the Yautja wanting Trinity to stay and become Matriarch. And even larger percent wanting to join Mik'ail and Trinity on the hunt to avenge Mes'tanu and the Al'kin clan. None were supportive of Mik'ail and Trinity hunting the Bad Blood King by themselves.

Trinity was where she was now purely from the combined efforts of the Council and the Elders. It did help that both Trinity and Mik'ail had a council seat, and with it a vote. Mik'ail representing the Faction of Judgement, Trinity the Faction of Birth. Her recollection that Rh'anka was being kept alive by the Dishonourable King and his General gathered the most support. In the end their mission was to find Rh'anka, the next Matriarch.

If they happened to bump into the Bad Blood King and General on the way then that was Paya's blessing.

Trinity looked down to the controls in front of her. Although on autopilot, the ship's navigation system noted 5 hours till arrival at destination. System 00000. The solar system of Yautja Prime. Or what's left of it. According to Lauk'tun, the King was on Yautja Prime's moon. It was doubt though, they would get that far. Ships owing allegiances to the King scouted through the solar systems surrounding System 00000.

He had laughed at them both, each cackle spurting green liquid from his lips. "You will never get to him. The only one he sees without a summon is Nadiek." He painted a hopeless crusade. But Lauk'tun was a moveable object and with Mik'ail an unstoppable force. The way in became abundantly clear. Trinity.

Throwing her feet up onto the comms, she wiggled her talons to increase the circulation in her feet. The chair was comfortable, exhaling the pressure in her chest she leant back, crossing her hands behind her head. Stretching out. Taking a moment just to relax. No Lauk'tun. No Mik'ail. No bad bloods. Just her and the stars.

"Get your feet, off my control panel." There goes that idea. Her eyes flaring open to find Mik'ail's head the wrong way up looking down at her. None to impressed.

She growled, "I'm comfortable."

Mik'ail huffed back, stepping beyond her chair, flicking her feet off the panel and onto the ground. "When you get your own ship, you can do whatever you want to the control panel. But this is my ship. My rules."

With a roll of her eyes Trinity stood up, she knew all to well about Mik'ail's rules. "Control freak much." Yautja language didn't have translation for the English modernism. But that didn't stop Mik'ail from comprehending. His eyes narrowed, his mandibles came together in regard. She'd seen that gleam in his eyes before. On a jaguar. She dashed for the cabin entry.

Too late. His hands surrounded her stomach, pulling back from Trinity's escape. Blinking with surprise she found herself back in the pilot seat once again looking at the sparkling stars. But this time on Mik'ail's lap. Instantly she squirmed to break his hold. "Will you just be still." Mik'ail barked, annoyed from her excessive movements.

Leaning back he propped his feet up on the control panel. Due to the angle Trinity fell back, his front to her back. Her head just beneath his, her feet only managing to reach his shins. "Hey!" She gave his shoulder a jamb. "You're putting your feet up."

He shrugged, Trinity feeling the slight movement under her head. Relaxing with a sigh, the stiffness in her shoulders melting, leaving her to snuggle into Mik'ail's body. His scent buzzed through her senses, reminding her of the forest before the rain came. She reached for his hand, pulling it towards her face. Mik'ail complied with mild curiosity for what she hoped to achieve by the action.

With a feather light kiss on his open palm, she melted his cold heart. It was unfair. Her hold over him. Sure he was dominant, and everything that came with that. But she was warmth, and comfort and hope. Destroying the rampaging beast inside. After the kiss she wrapped his arm around her waist. Sighing as she leant her head back once more, "You shouldn't have tortured Luak'tun."

Knives pierced his stomach at her words, "What makes you say that?" He bit out between his teeth. His tube-like hair standing on end. It wasn't a question. No she was smarter than that. To question him would be the beginning of the end for them both. She presented it as a discussion. Damn her, she would be the death of him many times over. Maybe she was Cetanu's way of punishing him. Wouldn't put it past him.

Trinity felt the low rumble in Mik'ail's chest. She knew the subject was going to be touchy and tender. She angled her head to peer up at him. He looked down at her, a menacing glance that could turn the hottest fire into an ice block within seconds. She sighed frowning deep, "Don't get grumpy at me." The low rumble in Mik'ail's chest grew. Probably not the best thing to say.

"I shouldn't have. But I did. Torture is dishonourable." Mik'ail's growl stopped suddenly, only the low hum of the ship's engines breaking the true silence between them. "Am I dishonourable now Trinity? Will you hunt me? Will you pierce my heart with your dagger?"

Would she? Could she? Torture was dishonourable, it was an unacceptable behaviour. A behaviour that brought out the darker side of a yautja's ability. Instead of hunting for prey. They had found their prey. It lay helpless in a chair. Unable to escape. Now the hunt turned into something else. The hunt for information. The predator's focus turning towards the spillage of secrets, running green and warm along their captured prey's skin. "No." The one word answered all his questions.

She didn't like that he had tortured Lauk'tun. But not because it was a dishonourable act. No, she would have done it given half the chance. She didn't like it because he had lost himself to the feral beast inside himself. When she had awoken and he had come for her, it wasn't Mik'ail that peered out at her through his golden eyes. With arrogance as an impenetrable second skin. She had seen only the ghost of Mik'ail with an animal stare, eyes flickering with an instinctual frenzy. Every step she had taken towards him could have been her last if the animalistic Mik'ail saw her as a threat. But he hadn't, so here they were.

"No." She repeated again as Mik'ail's arm tightened around her waist, pulling her back against him tighter. She felt his mandibles clip at her hair as he snuggled into her soft curls, scenting the soap from her last wash. "You're the most honourable Yautja I have ever met." She confirmed to herself out loud.

Mik'ail trilled at Trinity's confession. The ice that had formed around his heart from their discussion about Lauk'tun was flung off. "You're the most annoying Yautja I have ever met." He responded. Heat entering his teasing voice.

She jabbed his solar plexus with her elbow in retaliation. "I'm also the most awesome Yautja."

He looked down at her, "Second only to me of course."

Trinity rolled her eyes, "In your dreams crab face."

Mik'ail chuckled at her reference to his mandibles. Many Ooman's perceived their mandibles to be ugly. But though they were not aesthetically pleasing, they were another weapon and defence in a battle. He traced a claw down her neck, her soft skin forming small bumps from the sensation. Unlike Yautja, she had so many natural vulnerabilities. Had so many weaknesses from her Ooman genetics. He could snap her like a twig, so could Anvik. But somehow she had prevailed. He couldn't help wonder if he would win their mating battle. Now that was laughable. Of course he would. With Trinity the prize. Nothing would stand in his way. Not even her.

"If everything goes to plan, we'll be back before the Paya Moon." Mik'ail pulled strands of her hair to his nose. Vanilla. His little white snake.

"Indeed." A small giggle. "Can't wait to show you whose boss in front of everyone." Mating battles were rare, and when they happened Yautja would come far and wide to watch the heated battle.

A arrogant chuckle dismissed her notions of victory. He would win. But that was enough banter about the mating battle for now. "You see those stars." He trilled changing the subject, pointing to a quadrant of stars straight ahead. "We're nearly there."

Mik'ail went to move, he had to triple check everything before they executed their plan. "Stop." Trinity had followed his motion upwards, but as she got to her feet she turned, planting a hand on his shoulder. Stopping him before he could stand. Her cool blue gaze found his. "We've already gone through the plan." She smirked, "And unlike you, I have an excellent memory." Mik'ail's eyebrow rose at her mocking comment. And of course she was mocking him, Yautja had perfect memory recall. He went to speak, to mock her back. But her hand covered his mouth. "This might be all the time we have left with each other."

Mik'ail growled, "Ooman thoughts of failure cloud your mind." How could she think they would fail? The plan would work. They would be victorious. Sometimes he wanted to crush her Ooman mind and all it's disappointments. Her left hand followed her right to join it in resting upon his pecks. And as she slowly slid them down his chest to his abdomen all frustrated thoughts turned to mush. Liquefied into a river of desire. An innocent trill left his mouth as he watched her take a step closer between his legs, stopping just before her breasts could brush up against him. She was seducing him, the little minx. He hated to say it, but it was working.

His head cocked to the side as his mandible clicked together. "What did you have in mind?"

It was Trinity's turn to arch an eyebrow, "Well us pitful Oomans can do things with our mouth that Yautja can only dream of."

Mik'ail huffed a chuckle, "Oh really?"

She nodded, leaning down to place a kiss where neck met shoulder. Tendrils of Mik'ail's spicy scent caressed Trinity as she raised her head. When their gazes collided the black of their eyes expanded simultaneously. "Yes." The word a whisper of promise. Mik'ail wrapped a fist through Trinity's curls, bringing her mouth closer to his. His eyes flickering with thought as he stared at her plump lips.

It was true, her mouth could do things a Yautja's couldn't. His curiosity tickled within him to see how she would follow through on her promise. But the chance to tease her, watch her eyes widen in delight was too much. He lent forwards until his mandible dipped and played along her jaw bone to her earlobe. He spoke low, his words rough, the tickle of breath against her sensitive ear causing more bumps along her skin. "The difference in our mouths present certain ideas. But a Yautja's mouth, with the right trust, can achieve things beyond the dreams your mouth could entices."

Trinity had to scoff at the competitive tone he teased her with. Yautja society at it's heart was competitive. You had to be in order to survive. To know you're the best you competed. And that same competition occurred in the bedroom as well. Her ooman side rolled her eyes, while her Yautja side played the game. She snuffed an unimpressed puff of air, "I doubt it."

His teeth gleamed in the starlight, "I could show you..." It was his turn to promise.

She laughed a hundred fluttering butterfly wings, dancing out of his reach towards the cabin door. Her arms stretching, holding tightly to the frame of the door, a pure mischievous grin spreading across her face. "First you have to find be crab boy."

He lunged, she ducked. But they both froze as the hailing tone pierced through the air, the flickering red light on the control panel dancing for the attention of the pilot. With a growl Mik'ail turned to the noise, he wanted to smash the control panel to pieces. His fists alternating between clenched and unclenched as his predator glare couldn't decided to smash it or not to smash it. Trinity blew her hair out of her face and stepped around Mik'ail, placing a palm on his forearm. "You can't smash it." She said reading his body language. "We need to be open to all communication or else the plan won't work."

The plan. His intricate strategy flashed through his head. All its' ducks and turns. All possible problems and contingencies. With a slight shake of his head he regained his composure. "Right... The plan."

With a sigh Trinity pressed the button to hear the message. "You have flown into the Yautja Kingdom's airspace, your craft is unregistered. Prepare to be boarded. Any attempt to disengage and your ship will be shot down. " Trinity's eyebrows rose. Wow they weren't mucking around. "Upon your identification and objective your ship will be released. You may or may not be on it." Ah... There it was. The assuring threat.

The message ended, leaving Trinity and Mik'ail to stare at each other. Trinity's playful grin was back. "You ready for this?"

Mik'ail mirrored her own playfulness, though his grin held a sharp edge. The hunt had found them. And now it would begin. A slight nod as he slowed the ship to a stop, the hailing bad blood vessel stopping with it. "See you on the other side."

Trinity walked out of the cabin, she had a more important place to be right now. Mik'ail watched her leave, with a growl he stretch his hand out to hail the bad blood vessel. "My name is J'ak and I am a bounty hunter. Currently I have a prisoner on board, she will be taken to the Moon of Yautja Prime for barter."

"She?"

Mik'ail chuckled noting the temptation entering the responding voice. "Yes. A female Yautja that calls herself Trinity of the Al'kin Clan."


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own predators.

**Predators in Unison:** THANK PAYA!

**Me:** Shut up...

**Author Note**: Wow this chapter took alot of sweat and metaphorical blood, I'm sure if I wrote it by hand maybe there would be real blood involved. Because for some reason I get a lot of paper cuts when I work with paper. But like most writers I typed it. So lucky for you all it's only metaphorical blood for now Enjoy the read!

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_System 00000_

_Moon of Yautja Prime_

The young pup trembled in front of Nadiek as his wrist blades shot forth. It was the first step in the trials and it meant life or death for the new pups. The trials were simple, if you didn't pass you died.

There was no room for Yautja who felt fear or lacked bravery, exhibiting Ooman behaviours in the heart of battle. They needed strong specimens. They needed Yautja.

The pup in front of him exhibited features from both races. With a plush pink lipped mouth but angled mandibles surrounding it. White porcelain skin glimmered in the light with tan brown across the pups chest and inner thighs. Wild black tuffs of hair sprouted like grass from the pups head, far from what Yautja hair should looked like at this age. And male. They were all male. The only female halfling in existence was Trinity. Oh how he would love to get his hands on her genetic makeup.

He growled in disgust at the terrified form in front of him. A small squeak his response. The pup was unworthy to join the King's army. Nadiek lunged, the pup froze.

Fear coursing through innocent veins, holding him still for the coming slaughter. Muscles no longer yielded to command. With no defence or parrying attack, the wrist blades pierced through the pups sternum, their unrelenting momentum never pausing until it tear through every muscle, every tissue every bone, reaching the air on the other side.

A screeching howl punched the air. Green blood coughing, spurting from the pup's mouth and nose. Terrified yellow eyes met calm brown. A tear slide from the pups eyes as his small mandibles reached for something Nadiek could never provide. Mercy.

Mandibles locked together as Nadiek regarded the dying pup. So the pup had tear ducts. Then his theory was correct, Ooman DNA was dominating over Yautja DNA. Pulling his wrists blades free with a smile, Nadiek watched as the pups body slumped to the ground, a pool of highlight green forming close to the dead body.

"Next." Nadiek growled. The dead pup was pulled towards a now forming pile, a trail of green mixing with previous trails of red. The next pup stepped up. Nadiek flashed a killer smile. At least this one didn't tremble. "Name."

"Tom'ek." The pups chin lifted, his eyes glaring with rage at the monster in front of him. Nadiek's smile morphed into a smirk as he entered his battle stance, his wrist blades held high ready for a downward swing. Unless the pup had a yautja's upper body strength his head would soon be hitting the floor.

"General." Nadiek turned to his name. At the distraction the pup attacked, a battle cry Nadiek's only warning. He ducked backwards away from the horizontal slash of the pup's sword. His next step was forwards, to parry, his wrist blades held tight against the pup's sword. A growl stretched from the pup to Nadiek.

Nadiek laughed, "Good." This one was a keeper. With a surge of strength Nadiek pushed Tom'ek's sword backwards, forcing a retreat. His fist followed the backwards step, colliding with the vulnerable jaw bone. Tom'ek flopped to the floor unconscious. Surveying the pup out cold on the ground Nadiek nodded to a nearby guard. As he turned back to the Yautja who spoke his name the pup was dragged out of the room. Tom'ek had past the first trial. Soon the second would begin. Nadiek doubted the pup would pass the second one. The eyes Nadiek looked into over their parrying weapons spoke of the truth and reality of this place. That there was nothing honourable about killing a young pup, or their helpless mothers. Nadiek couldn't care less whether the pup saw the reality of this place or not. His soul objective was to ensure they had enough warriors to fight.

With a sigh he walked towards his lieutenant, retracting his wrist blades on his first step. "What is it?"

"Trinity has been captured."

Surprise dipped in disappointed exploded through Nadiek. Lauk'tun's mission and placement within the Al'kun Clan was a long shot. He could hardly believe that he had been successful, let alone Trinity stooping low enough to be captured by the fool. A frown creased his brow, "Lauk'tun?"

The scent of death lingered in the air, tempting the Yautja to look, to peer at the pile of dead pups. The lieutenant shook his head, "No, a bounty hunter."

The frown deepened, "Who?" He had connections to every Yautja bounty hunter alive, although it was still considered honourable, bounty hunters held no allegiances, they did work for both sides. Sometimes that meant they ended up dead, but none the less it was a lucrative trade.

"He calls himself J'ak."

Nadiek chuckled at the name, he hadn't heard from this bounty hunter in ages, had assumed he was dead. Whenever they had crossed paths they always caught up with each other over some c'nlip. "Where are they both now?"

"J'ak's ship has been brought to the Dock."

"Good." Nadiek huffed turning from his lieutenant. A new pup had stepped up and faced him. He sighed. Another trembling pup. Maybe he would go easy on this one. Unlikely. But first...

Nadiek turned back to his lieutenant, his eyebrow lifted in a questioning arch. His lieutenant hadn't moved, his presence still behind him. "What?"

The lieutenant shuffled on the spot, "Trinity has been rigged to explode."

Nadiek's hair instantly flared, his mandibles stretched with a roar, "WHAT!" The aggressive sound echoed off the wall as Nadiek flew out of the room. His lieutenant scrambling to keep up with his brisk speed. With a brief look at the solider behind him, "Has the dock been evacuated?"

"Yes General."

The dock and the training facility were close together, with only a small underground passage separating them. The surface of the moon did not have the correct amount of gravity nor air for the Yautja to survive. And similar to Red Prime, the heat of a close sun meant any life form would be dried out dust in minutes. So underground it was, with complex ventilation shafts and cooling systems. After a few more twists and turns Nadiek with his lieutenant found themselves in the docking port, facing a black ship filled with hisses and growls.

"I don't think you quite grasp the situation, If you remove her without my permission I will detonate her and everyone who's around her." J'ak's voice was calm and filled with the clarity of a black hole. Nadiek suppressed a chuckle as he stepped onto the connecting ramp, he couldn't remember a time when J'ak had risen his voice or used his aggressive dominant nature to get his way. And for some reason he was more deadlier for it. No wonder he had captured Trinity, his unrelenting calm no match for her temper and ferocity.

"Old friend what is the problem?" Nadiek studied J'ak as he stepped into the cargo bay of the ship. The bounty hunter was in full battle attire, all vulnerable points covered with silver armour, in the right light, on certain angles, the armour glowed blue. Hmmm, new armour. At his question the plasma cannon above J'ak's shoulder focused on him. With a tilt of his head and a click of his mandibles Nadiek stared unblinkingly at J'ak. The bounty hunter was never this paranoid...

After a second silence the plasma cannon lowered and a huffing laugh coursed through J'ak. "Old friend, tell these pups to back down."

Nadiek shrugged, "Why should I... You come into my port with a prisoner rigged to explode."

It was J'ak's turn to study the Yautja in front of him. "Don't play coy Nadiek. We both know how expendable a middle man is."

Stroking a mandible in thought, the bounty hunter was clever... and right. Sometimes the middle man got in the way. "I want to see her before I accept your barter."

With a small jerk of his head J'ak motioned for the guards to step past him to collect Trinity. A minute later growls and hisses followed a feminine roar as Trinity was dragged kicking and screaming in front of Nadiek. He chuckled, taking in her efforts to escape."How did you capture her? Recently an arbitrator helped her to elude our attempt to capture her."

"Who do you think this armour and ship belongs to?" J'ak smoothed his hand down his chest plate for emphasis.

"Is he dead?" Nadiek's glowing eyes still trained on Trinity. Her vain attempts to struggle free were very entertaining.

Another small jerk of his head, "Very." J'ak confirmed. Trinity rushed forward with a snarl, surprising the guards with her sudden surge of strength. Claws outstretched never made it, the guards demobilising her within milliseconds.

A roaring cackle snapped through the air as Nadiek bent low, grabbing a hold of her chin and yanking it close to his. Trinity snapped her teeth, trying to attack his mandible, but his grip was tight and unyielding. Another huffing laugh at her amusing attempt, his mandibles spread in a toothy grin. "The King is looking forward to meeting you again. He and you have much to discuss." A small struggle before Nadiek's grip made it no struggle at all. Another mocking chuckle. "Afterwards we have much to discuss." The glow in his eyes hinted to the topic.

Spit flew into his eye. "I'd rather die." A small grunt, a loud slap as Trinity's head flew backwards. She collapsed to the floor with a trickle of blood from her mouth.

Nadiek stood, wiping the spit from his face. Backhanding Trinity's face had caused her blue eyes to flare with a hatred that flamed bone deep. Maybe he would have to kill her. With the spit off his face and on his fingers he looked from her to the clear liquid. A ghostly smile as he licked it off. Vanilla. Sweet, sweet vanilla. No, he wouldn't kill her. He would have fun with her first. "Why would I kill you, when I have far more interesting activities for you to undertake."

A huff of disgust as Trinity's flaming blue eyes dropped to the floor. Soon the chains binding her feet and hands followed, supporting her in standing up. "You are disgusting." The statement said with a snarl. Eyes burning for revenge levelled with his own.

Nadiek shrugged, he didn't bother backhanding her again. He would break her later. Instead of responding to Trinity's personal attack, Nadiek turned back to J'ak. The silence at his back. Almost too silent. The kind of silence that preceded an attack. Nadiek's brow arched as he took in J'ak's shifting stance. "You alright?"

A quiet growl, but a growl none the less. "I would like to deliver the bounty without harm."

"Consider her delivered." Nadiek motioned for the guards to carry her off the ship. But then paused. A curved blade cutting at his neck.

J'ak gave a disapproving tsk, holding the scythe to Nadiek's neck, "My barter has not yet been agreed upon."

A growl, "Nice weapon." Nadiek recognising it as a belonging to the Arbitrator.

J'ak shrugged, "The Arbitrator had good taste."

"I cannot allow you to bring an explosive into the presence of the King."

"I cannot allow her to step off this ship without some sort of compensation in case the barter is not accepted."

"How about you both spontaneously combust." Trinity hissed. Neither acknowledged her idea.

Suddenly the hilt of a katana was poised in front of J'ak. "Take it as your compensation."

J'ak dropped his scythe, clipping it to his back. "Your weapon?" Doubt arched into his eyebrow.

Nadiek nodded with a sigh. This would settle for compensation. The personal weapon of any Yautja was their soul. It represented them on every level, was an extension of them in any battle. To give it was a gift. To take it was pain.

J'ak took it and strapped it to his belt. "Very well." His arm control panel lifted for him to type in his command. Instantly Trinity's chest plate hummed before falling silent.

Nadiek motioned for the guards to continue on in dragging Trinity to the throne room. Trinity's resistance was smothered by their strong holds. A piercing roar echoing off the tunnel walls Nadiek and J'ak would soon walk through.

Before Nadiek stepped off the ship to follow he turned back to J'ak, "You have her weapons correct?"

"Yes." He pointed to a bag sitting at Nadiek's feet.

"Good. No doubt you will barter higher for Trinity and her weapons." Nadiek picked it up peering inside for confirmation.

A slight chuckle from J'ak, "No doubt."

With no more words exchanged they both left the spacecraft, following the roars of the bounty as they progressed towards the throne room. Eventually they caught up, coming to stop in front of the entry doors of the throne room. Only Nadiek could enter without prior appointment.

Of course it had been something Nadiek exploited, but he soon learnt his lesson. It was a privilege the King gave to his General, and when used incorrectly. Punishment was quick and severe. So much so that as Nadiek pushed open the gold double arched doorway doubt filled his mind. But he pushed on. Trinity was important. A bounty sought by all. Especially by the King.

The lights had been dimmed, but upon their entry the throne room lit up. Ribbed columns held a high roof with a plush red carpet leading to a golden throne. Weapons and armour of fallen warriors decorated the walls. Satisfaction coursed through Nadiek, the room truly spoke of his King's greatness.

"Ah Nadiek, can't you see I'm busy here?" His eyes located the regal hiss.

Yes. They all could. The King had Rh'anka stretched out on his lap. Naked. Fire swirled in a tight dance with mud along her skin. Her mandibles squashed together in a tight grip, her face at the mercy of the King as his own mandibles caressed her mouth. She was struggling and growling, unable to move, both her feet and hands hog tied. Nadiek had never been able to break her. Nor the King. Over twelve years had passed and Rh'anka stilled fought them every chance she got. Though she was waning. She was getting tired. Her punches and attacks less powerful with every passing year. Soon she would beg. Soon she would be their puppet. Just like Trinity.

To see Rh'anka naked and struggling was no surprise to Nadiek. "Rh'anka!" A roaring scream as Trinity rushed forward. J'ak following her momentum, his arm snapping out grabbing a hold of her hair. With a grunt she hit the floor as he jerked her back.

The King laughed, standing up and shoving Rh'anka off his lap. At his full height the King towered over Nadiek, multiple shades of grey whirled together down his length. Reminding him of a rain cloud on Earth. His mandibles were long and set high, with his bottom pair starting to go an extra tusk. Just another weapon. His talons and claws his own personal set of knives and daggers that would always be there if the situation needed them to be. Even if they weren't needed, they gleamed any onlookers impending doom. He only wore his chest piece with some thigh and shin armour.

Rh'anka hit the floor with a hiss. The King's laugh continued deep and guttural as he stepped towards Rh'anka. Even with her desperate attempt to shuffle away, the King closed the gap, casting her in shadow. Nadiek knew what was about to happen, she always denied him and she was always punished because of it. Serves her right. The King always gave her a choice, to come willingly. She preferred it the other way, so be it.

The bone crunching echo ricocheted off the cold throne room walls, the King's foot surging down onto Rh'anka's outstretched leg. Shearing her shin and lower leg bone in one swift movement. The sound of the snapping bone quickly joined by a waling howl. Rh'anka frozen in pain clutching her leg, hissing with promises of death. From what Nadiek saw of the break, it was clean and would be healed by tomorrow. Where it would all start again.

Sky filled eyes flickered to Trinity's stunned face before setting back on Nadiek. "You brought me a gift."

"I am no one's gift." A brave growl. A foolish growl.

The King's eyes widen surprise lasting milliseconds before narrowing into rage. Stepping away from a mewling Rh'anka he descended the steps slowly, one foot fall at a time. Pausing to gage Trinity's reaction. "Oh really?" His tone one hundred percent condescending. Attention quickly diverted back to Nadiek, "Did you bring my mace as well?"

"Yes my King." Nadiek pulled the spiked mace out of the bag and held it up for the King's inspection who had come to a stop in front of him. Trinity had been busy, blood stains covered every inch of the mace. Even so, it still glowed in metallic delight under the lights of the throne room.

The King gave a satisfied purr as he stepped towards the mace. "Oh how I've missed you." His hands moulding the air around the weapon, his eyes fluttering with ecstasy.

"I promised I would kill you and every bad blood I had the privilege of coming across with that weapon. My promise still stands." The moment ruined, sky blue had melded to monsoonal grey as it clashed with blue fire. The King and Trinity's eyes locked in a non-physical battle. A rumbling growl, mandibles spread, teeth sharp, hair rattling with insane rage. No retaliation to her disrespect. Soon.

The insane rage rolled to the Yautja standing calm and still next to her. Attention diverted as his eyes shifted to take in the large, quiet Yautja. "You must be the Bounty Hunter." With a sigh the King's composure returned. An act. Nadiek and every Yautja alive knew the King's rage was skin deep. A skin that was easily shed and easily worn. "What is your barter?"

"For this bounty I require Lordship in your court, with no payment to the Crown, allowed to come and go as I please."

The King snuffed, his mandibles quickly locking together at the delusional request. "It seems you get all the benefits and none of the costs. I don't accept."

The Yautja nodded, his helmet shimmered with the movement. "I will leave then." He paused only a second. "With the bounty."

"I counter offer."

"With what?" A snarl? Was J'ak's calm breaking?

"The position of General will be open. You will be Commander of my armies."

Nadiek stepped between the King and J'ak, "But your Majesty, I am your General. I will lead your armies to bring down the Honourable Scum."

The King only laughed, stepping up to Nadiek and patting him on the arm, "Why would you be General when you can be Prince. My reward to you for everything you have done." He motioned to Trinity. She emitted a growl, her lips pulled up, teeth showing.

Surprise. Today was full of them. First, news of Trinity's capture. Now this. Nadiek had never been so surprised in all his life. The emotion connecting to lack of preparation. But then, how could anyone prepare for this?

Nadiek bowed his head, "But I am not part of your bloodline."

The King's chuckle grew deep ending with a huff, "No you are not Nadiek. But she is." His head motioned towards Trinity.

Nadiek turned to look at her. Suddenly she glowed in his new perspective. Of course, why hadn't he seen this before? Her temper, her eyes, the dark grey in her skin. Her ferociousness, her deep embedded hatred, even her lack of authority. The open stunned mouth and glittering confusion upon Trinity's face mirrored his own. J'ak's silence behind his mask an indication of shock. They all stood still and quiet, taking in the revelation.

Trinity was the daughter of the most feared Yautja in the universe. The Bad Blood King.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own predators.

**Author Note**: OMG! So happy I finally finished this chapter! It was so hard -.- But I got there in the end! ENJOYYYYYYYYY!

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

Trinity had to blink several times, ensuring that the moment wasn't a dream. Her mind was screaming denials, somehow the King had found out that her mother had been raped by a bad blood, was using that information to shake her. But no matter how hard the freezing screams of denial blew, it couldn't frost over the sickening heat of acceptance in the pit of her stomach. Just looking at him, she saw similarities to the reflection she saw in mirrors. And it disgusted her.

"The counter offer no longer stands now that I know she is your daughter, she is more valuable..." Mik'ail disguised as J'ak stepped in front of Trinity, covering her moment of vulnerability.

Recovered, Trinity stepped out from behind Mik'ail, her internal disgust for herself now directed at the King, "You may have sired me, but I am not your daughter in any sense of the word."

The King's eyes flashed with anger, his hand clenched tight, but he only laughed. The sound more haunting for masking his fury. "Oh Trinity, much you will learn." His sky blue eyes focused back on Mik'ail. "I accept your first offer." Nodding towards Nadiek, "Follow Nadiek, he will begin the process and will organise your accession to Lordship."

"Forgive me for stressing, but how will I know you will uphold the barter?" His question hinting to the honour the King didn't uphold.

The King snuffed holding out his mace, "I have killed lesser Yautja for much lesser insult. But I find not today, after all, you did bring my daughter back to me." His mandibles lifted in a grin as he looked to a hissing Trinity. "So I give you my mace as compensation until you are a true Lord of my court."

"But my King, the mace is your weapon, let him keep my katana." Nadiek spoke quickly, worry for his King.

With a flick of his hand the King dismissed Nadiek, "I have my Nagainta."

Trinity looked to the throne, and there it was, the weapon stood tall and proud, it's glistening rows of angled and polished metal sparkling in the throne rooms light. The Nagainta was a sacred weapon, said to pass down from Matriarch to Matriarch, a gift from Paya herself. Although Yautja's pole arms took on the design of the Nagainta, like Mes'tanu had been given as Patriarch, no design could fully encapsulate the power the weapon held. Where the pole ended, the blade began with a cruel curve warping up and out on one side, the other side flared like fire into three piercing points before it apex with the slicing curve in a final flare of metal. The pole was the same metal as the unmerciful head, but instead of being smooth and polished, it was course and unrefined. As if tiny dagger like teeth chomped on the surface of the pole before it was cooled into it's shape. The Nagainta finally ended in a golden pyramid apex, not sharp enough to cut, but with the right force, solid enough to break through flesh and bone. Theia had welded it with agility and cunning, no one had been able to defeat the Matriarch in battle. Except for Mes'tanu.

Everything about seeing the weapon standing next to the Dishonourable King's throne made Trinity's itch to kill the Yautja in front of her that more intense. "The Nagainta belongs to the next Matriarch." A low growl as Trinity let the King glimpse his impending doom in her eyes.

Mik'ail stepped forward, accepting the weapon before the King could react to Trinity. "Then I accept your offer." The voice coming from the helmet held a smile. Nadiek accepted his katana from Mik'ail's armoured hand.

"Nadiek, J'ak, I believe it's time for you to leave the throne room. I have much to inform Trinity of." Thunderstorms were swiftly taking over the sky blue of the King's eyes as he peered down at Trinity.

Nadiek bowed low, Mik'ail followed suit, clipping the mace to his belt as he trailed Nadiek from the room.

She flashed the King a feral grin. Mik'ail had spoken the agreed upon word to begin their battles. 'Accept' was the beginning of the end. They either killed their opponent or died trying.

"All guards please leave the hall and wait for my order outside." At the King's command Trinity's brow rose in question.

"I thought you liked audiences to witness your cruelty." Trinity's words hinting to the invasion and the things the King had done before killing Theia. He was truly a monster. Her eyes followed the sound of footsteps as guards came out from behind the ribbed columns, the two at her side leaving her to join the others. Soon they were alone.

An eerie silence replaced the echo that followed closing doors. Although there were less Yautja in the room, she knew it still would be filled with the stench of poison. She hadn't brought air into her nasal cavity, but she could taste it. It glided like a snake on her tongue, smooth and silent. The head of that very snake stood in front of her. Too kill a snake, one must remove the head.

That same head tilted, "I do. I have."

Trinity gaze trailed his outstretched hand to fall on Rh'anka. Green feminine eyes met her own, and what she saw in them made her stomach turn. Pity. She saw pity. But Rh'anka didn't know of their plan. That J'ak was Mik'ail. That the King would soon die. That she would be free. Trinity tried to send a message back through her eyes, telling Rh'anka that she was not prey. She was the Predator.

"You require the mark of my clan and Rh'anka will be the one to give it to you." The King broke Trinity and Rh'anka's stare.

"I have a clan marking. I am Al'kin." She hissed a snarl at the King as he started to circle her. She could attack now, it was the honourable thing to do. But both Mik'ail and her knew to win this battle they would have to be dishonourable. Fight fire with fire. "You have no clan. You are dishonourable."

"What you see as dishonour, I see as revenge." He shook his head at her, snuffing at her naivety. "The Patriarch and the Council see me as the Dishonourable King, but really, I am the King of the Gguk Clan."

The veil was lifted and for a second time Trinity stood frozen in shock. "Now you see..." With a satisfied huff the King stopped circling Trinity and made his way to his throne. "The clan Al'kin was destroyed twelve years ago, it no longer exists." Another haunting laugh.

With his back to her, she knew it was time. "If I'm alive, it exists." Her chains broke like Mik'ail had said, quietly under a shear force. He was at the stairs, a foot outstretched to take the first step. Pulling a dagger from beneath her cloths she attacked.

ooooooooooo

Mik'ail remained silent as the double doors closed behind him, the leaving guards filling around him to take their watchful stances. Why had the King had commanded the guards to leave the throne? Obviously he didn't think Trinity would be a threat. Now there was a terrible assumption to make.

Needless to say, he preferred the guards were on this side of the door. The less threats Trinity had to neutralise, the more she could focus her attack on the King. He surveyed the room, several guards surrounded both himself and Nadiek. If he attacked now there would be too many of them. Time to thin the crowd.

"This way." Nadiek motioned him to follow down a right passageway. With Nadiek in front of him Mik'ail brought his finger down on his wrist command pad. Instantly the ground shook with the force of an explosion. Small bits of rubble detached from the roof, falling to the ground. Dust and sand instantly filled the air. Beaming lights altering between on and off through the now distorted flow of energy.

"WHAT!" Nadiek roared after finding his feet, his golden hair tubes glistening in the flickering lights as he spun to face the guards. "Find where the explosion has come from. Minimise the damage of fire. We can't afford air to leak." The guards rushed forth towards the dock, leaving two behind to protect the entry to the throne room. Now that's better.

The gleam of a katana whipped past Mik'ail's face before resting at his throat. "If the explosion is your doing I have a very painful death planned for you. Very painful." Promised filled words, Mik'ail chuckled none the less.

His hands raised in surrender, "Now, now old friend..." Two triangular red dots landed on the each of the remaining guards before they were blown backwards against the double doors, falling to the ground dead. The plasma blast removing their heads. Simultaneously he kicked Nadiek backwards, Nadiek's quick recovery leaving only seconds for Mik'ail to raise his scythe. With a ringing clang their weapons parried. Mik'ail's eyes glowed bronze, "Never promise what you can't deliver."

Roaring with mandibles spread and piercing eyes Nadiek kicked at Mik'ail's knees. The parry was of balanced strength, to take the advantage Nadiek went for his opponent's stance. Even through his armour Mik'ail felt the delivered attack. A mistake that wouldn't be made again. With an answering growl Mik'ail jabbed down with the staff of his scythe, breaking the parry, hitting Nadiek square on his crown.

The crown was made up of layers of bone, a shield in it's own right. The jab wasn't enough to break through it, but none the less as Nadiek looked back at Mik'ail the flames of hatred burning in his eyes, red blood trickled down his forehead.

After placing distance between himself and Nadiek, the two predators circled each other. Mik'ail chuckled, "You're dripping blood." The reminder of the yautja's poor defence a psychological blow.

The circling stopped as Nadiek's eyes peered at Mik'ail before realization widen them again, the direction changing as he replaced his previous step. Mik'ail mirrored his foot falls. "You must be Trinity's arbitrator." Mik'ail watched as hands tightened on the katana. He would attack soon.

An amused chuckled bubbled as Mik'ail inclining his head, his eyes never leaving his target. "Trinity's arbitrator? Has a certain ring to it."

On the next step Nadiek's head tilted, his mandibles lifting in a grin. "Did Trinity ever tell you about us?"

Dangerous waters. Mik'ail had asked Trinity during their journey here but she had nearly clubbed him with her mace. With the decision of either a face full of spikes or backing off and waiting for her to tell him. He decided to back off. A low growl of suppressed anger. Why didn't she just tell him? "No."

"We were lovers." The stunned disbelief created an opening in Mik'ail's defence, Nadiek lunged.

ooooooooooooo

Even with a knife in his back the King still fought with inexorable strength. Scepticism washing over her as doubt of her ability to win dug a burrow in her mind. No. She would win. They weren't evenly matched. But she had won against Anvik, she would prevail here.

Trinity knew the King's strategy was to get her to the floor, to stomp, kick, break, bleed her until she screamed mercy. She couldn't stop his punches breaking through her defences, knocking her to the ground. The force jarring her teeth together as her back collided with the floor. Trinity ensured she wasn't down for long, leaving only milliseconds before she leaped back to her feet, ducking under the King's incoming assault.

Continually getting kicked to the ground and getting back up again was taking it's toll. Thinking the knife would slow him down, she had been wrong. With neither of them having weapons, the battle was hand to hand. The King on her again, his leg snapping out in a head kick, Trinity blocked, retaliating with a closed fist to his throat. It never connected, brushed aside easily like a twig. A steel ball cut upwards towards her chin. Trinity barely got her forearms to block in time. The attack rammed through her defence. Reverberating through her chest up into her jaw. She clenched her teeth together, working through the agony the blow caused. Thanking her lucky stars the upper cut didn't connect with her face.

She knew what the problem was. His height gave him the higher ground. Eying the stairs behind the King, she knew she could take that away from him.

Another swing came at her from her left. She bent backwards away from the blow. Flexibility allowing the hook to pass over her before her legs followed through. Flicking up. Cracking the King's chin backwards. The successful strike giving her precious seconds to find the stairs. Recovery came quick to the King as he chased after her. "Running away already?" Said on a laugh. He was finding this fun? Then Trinity would give him a good time.

By the time her foot fell on the top step the King was at the first, hands outstretched to snatch her into a crushing hug. The height Trinity gain caused him to miss, her waist aligned with his head. Trinity pushed off. Spinning to face the King. Her knee flowing through the movement colliding with his face. Where mandible met jawbone.

Dazed or not, the King didn't yield. With Trinity up close he took the advantage. Arms snaked around her torso. Constricting. Squeezing. Forcing the breath from her lungs as she faced him. The air hissed out of her mouth, the King's arms compressing down and in. Black spots danced over the horrid face she was constrained to look at. A small crack. But it boomed pain. It was her rib. Splintering under the pressure. Laughter coughed in her face. A slight twitch as the King's muscles narrow. More ribs buckled under the pressure. Trinity cried out. No longer able to keep the pain silent. With the black shadows filling up more of her vision, defeat seemed imminent.

No. Her eyes blazed open with fire. Trinity lashed out at the King's closest mandible. Her jaw snatched shut, biting down on a tusk. She tugged and pulled. Clenching her teeth. Sawing through the bone so they could join together. Multiple punches connected to her face. Her body. But she never let go. Finally a satisfying crunched. Trinity was knocked back. Her face drenched in green. She felt the wetness drip over her skin. Felt the tusk in her mouth. Through the pain in her chest, the wheeze of breath that struggled to enter her lugs, she smiled.

The King stood in front of her, bellowing. Roaring his pain. His vision finally centred on Trinity. Watching her pull his tusk from her mouth on a smile. With it in her hand she stood up, her legs shaking, her torso slumping forward, her breaths laboured. His blood all over her face and down her neck. She had taken his tusk. He patted the throbbing mandible to be sure. Coming away with blood. He looked back at Trinity. Her grin widening as their eyes met. Did she have a death wish? So be it. He would kill her.

Black dots still swam through Trinity's vision. But she ignored them. Especially now that death had entered the King's eyes. She watched as he slowly moved his hand to his back. A quick hiss and the King now had a weapon. Blood stained the dagger, but it still glinted in the throne rooms light. Dammit.

"I may have sired you, but now you will die." With the dagger extended the King charged.

oooooo

Mik'ail's plasma gun had since been sliced from it's perch on his shoulder. Preferring that than his head, he continued the fight. They both had received and dealt blows to each other. He could feel the warm blood drizzle down a wound from his thigh. And he could see red liquid fall from a slice at Nadiek's neck.

Dust floated through the air, following the currents and ripples caused by the yautja's weapons. With every step more dust joined the air, the haze causing the room to darken. Through it all Mik'ail still made out Nadiek's red stained teeth, his opponent hissing at him through the smog screen.

Obviously the punches Mik'ail landed had some effect. Abruptly Nadiek's katana came down on Mik'ail, quickly ducking back into a spin, the curve of his scythe slicing towards Nadiek's chest. No flesh was found. But Nadiek's dodge backwards provided enough time. Mik'ail twisted the pole of his scythe into an upwards stroke. This time the thirsty blade found it's mark. The tip of the scythe had lodged itself into Nadiek's inner thigh. Mik'ail pulled. And like a hook the scythe followed. Dragging with it skin, vein and muscle.

A screeching roar. The katana came down to strike Mik'ail's head. The blow blocked. Mik'ail kicked out at the damaged leg. Nadiek twisted away. Utilising the good leg. Mik'ail didn't let up. His scythe swinging in multiple attacks as he rushed Nadiek. Coming at him on his damaged side. He would be slower. Or so he thought. Every swing of his scythe was swept aside at the last minute.

A small twinge. Biting at first. On his shoulder. Mik'ail ignored it. But as the fight continued in series of assaults. More small bites. Circling, he took a moment to look. Throwing stars. Half imbedded into his body in different areas. Each produced a small sting upon movement. Combined together. They became a nuisance that made every attack every block that much less.

Mik'ail growled at Nadiek's huffing laugh. Another sting of pain. The gleaming star pulled from his shoulder. No hesitation. He threw it at the laughing face. Nadiek flicked it aside with his katana. A mistake. The scythe sliced through his midsection. Like pure silk. The swing of the weapon lodging deep. Rendering blood and bone useless. Nadiek choked on a tidal wave of pain.

Wiggling the scythe in further, a smile stretched across Mik'ail's face. Watching Nadiek's face contort. Lightening struck his abdomen. The smile melted into a sober frown. Looking down to find Nadiek's katana gouging through an opening in his chest plate. He could feel it. Almost instantly. His body started to shut down. Organs had been punctured. Internal bleeding. The ship. He needed to get back to the ship.

Nadiek's eyes held the smile now. His body on the cusp of death. Light leaving his brown eyes. But they smiled none the less. It was happiness. As revolting as the realisation was to Mik'ail. Nadiek was happy knowing he had caused this one last pain to Trinity. Mik'ail growled low, shifting his weight in order to stay standing. With a twirl of his scythe he pulled the curved blade from Nadiek's chest. Bringing it down instead on his neck.

Trinity's nightmare was gone. But he had left something behind that would haunt Trinity forever. Mik'ail's death.

No. He wouldn't let that happen.

Knowing to pull the blade out meant bloody death, Mik'ail turned to the double doors. Katana still wedged into his stomach, held still by his unflinching hand. He supported his weight using the staff of his scythe. Whether Nadiek was dead or not. Their objective was the King. If he didn't die here this day, the honourable Yautja way of life would be lost.

With a shaky breath in, Mik'ail pushed the doors open.

ooooooooooo

Dagger verse no dagger. It would be tricky. Any battle involving daggers were. But she had battled and fought alongside her Al'kin sisters. Where any weapon could be your opponent. Never watch the dagger. That was what she had learned. Now that the King hurtled towards her, her own dagger thirsty for her blood, she crouched low. Waiting. Watching. Ignoring. Her own pain throbbing, pleading for her to be still. To heal.

His arm was held high for a downward slice. Automatically the King would carve back across. That would be his first two moves. And that's all she needed.

Pooled in shadow he was upon her, the dagger coming down, as predicted. His wrist. She pushed up at it. But his strength was great, the downwards motion prevailing. She counted on that. The force of it pushing her between his wide stance. Instantly her legs wrapped around the King's feet. Twisting in a roll. The King collided with the floor. Trinity was on him. Punching his throat. Demobilising his wrist with her leg. His free fist flew towards her. She ducked backwards. Bringing with her his wrist. _Snap._ The dagger was free. She ran.

A roar at her back. Rh'anka at her front. She knew she had seconds. "Trinity run. Leave me." Rh'anka had watched the whole fight. Hope blooming in her stomach. Trinity would escape the hell she could not.

"Shut up." Trinity didn't have time to explain. Her mother tongue snapping at Rh'anka. Green eyes frowned following Trinity's movements. Escape. The dagger hacking into the metal binds that tied Rh'anka's hands and feet together. Could she think it possible? That she might escape. The metal bent, giving way under the force of the cutting blade. Yes. It was.

No sooner the binds had broken. Trinity was dragged backwards by her hair. A surprised scream shrieked at her attacker. Her head connected with the bottom step. Ripples of water made her vision swim. She tried to shake it off. The daze too strong. Merciless hands gripped her neck. Pulling her into the air. Pressing down. Choking.

The King laughed, watching Trinity's face go from the jungle grey and green hues to darker more sinister colours. Blood pooling in her head. Veins throbbing under her skin. She needed air. And he would not give it. Another laugh as his grip pressed tighter and tighter. Throttling her had it's pleasantries. But no. He wanted to break her neck in two. His mandibles poked her face as he angled her neck to the side. "I'm going to break your neck now. Good-bye."

Relief. It moved through the air like a sigh. Even through her hazy vision Trinity watched the King's eyes widen in shock. A diagonal line quickly crept along through his neck, leaving his head to slide off. Blood rushed forward from the exposed spinal cord and neck artery. The Nagainta doing what it was made for. Victory. The grip around Trinity loosened and she fell to the floor. Slumping with the lack of oxygen.

She couldn't help it. Her gazed peered up. And there she was. Her Matriarch. Rh'anka.

Red fiery skin shone with the glory and honour she had reclaimed for herself. The Nagainta perched at her side, supporting her damaged leg, but enhancing the moment. Giving power and prestige. A tear welled. Exhausted Trinity couldn't stop her emotions from showing. Happiness leaking from her eyes.

"Shut up? You told me to shut up?" Rh'anka's disbelief questioned Trinity mockingly.

"Telling me to leave wasn't entirely helpful." Trinity's eyes fluttered shut, the adrenaline from the fight leaving her shaking and numb. She was in pain. When she blinked, when she breathed, when she swallowed. Hues of grey and black filled her vision once again. This time she let it take her.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own predators.

**Author Note**: Quickie but a goodie *wink*

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

Warmth cradled Trinity's neck, catching it before hitting the bottom step. Rh'anka scanned Trinity's body. Nothing the Medica on the ship couldn't fix. They just had to get there. With her own leg pounding in pain it was going to be hard. But they would do it.

The double doors to the throne room boomed open. With Trinity fatigued and limp at her feet, Rh'anka knew it was her that would have to fight the intruder. A wary hiss turned quickly silent. Expecting to see guards, or even worse, Nadiek, her eyes fell on the bounty hunter.

"Who are you?" Rh'anka questioned her Nagainta rose in the air.

One hand clutching a katana that was piercing his stomach, the other pulled the helmet off. "Mik'ail." Said on a labouring huff. "I am Arbitrator and Al'kun."

"Al'kun?" A questioning hiss. But her eyes rose from Nadiek's katana to fall on the clan marking.

The Yautja who called himself Mik'ail shook his head, "There is no time to explain Rh'anka. We need to get to the ship." Trust? After all she had been through. Did she have it in her? Yes. "Do you know a direct way to the docks?" Mik'ail stepped forwards to the sack that laid on the floor. Picking it up he checked Trinity's whip was still inside.

"Yes." Rh'anka crouched down low, her good leg bent, her damaged one out straight. She picked Trinity up, lugging her over her shoulder. Thank Paya Trinity's Ooman side made her light. A feather in comparison to a full blood Yautja. She used her Nagainta to stand straight and take a step. It was painful. But she had learnt to deal with pain.

After picking the King's head up and placing it in the sack Mik'ail moved swiftly to Rh'anka's side, following her to the passage way. "Wait." Freezing Rh'anka turned to Mik'ail. "Arm the self-destruct. It's in the left arm rest of the throne."

Mik'ail nodded, "How long will it give us?" Mik'ail took the stairs slowly.

Rh'anka shrugged and continued to hobble down the passageway.

Quiet steps soon followed her, albeit a little bit slowly. She could imagine what the site of them would be like. Limping like they did, they most probably appeared to be elders past their prime, ready for the final strike of Cetanu. The passageway was dark and without light. Both of them using their infra-red vision to know the end of the tunnel was fast approaching.

The passageway ended, the docks began. Her hair flickering in the wind. Wind? They were underground, there was no wind. Rh'anka held her ground, not letting the pull of air take her from the opening into the dock. Yautja were everywhere, barking orders, hissing contempt. Their allegiance to a King they did not know was now dead. That's when she looked up. And big gaping crater replaced the roof of the dock. The air from the underground chamber being sucked out. Looking down directly below the crater Rh'anka noted fire. A lot of it. One ship in particular was burnt black beyond repair. Scraps of metal lay scattered around the burnt ship. Black as well. Surrounding ships didn't fare much better. Rendered useless with holes in the hull. Mik'ail's explosion had back fired on them. She sighed, hopelessness setting in. They would die here.

"Where is he?" Mik'ail finally caught up, taking a swift look around the dock and growling.

"Who?" Rh'anka barked, the hope blooming back to life inside her demanding an answer.

Mik'ail chuckled. Was this funny? They were about to die and he was laughing. Were all Yautja males crazy and insane now? "Kallum."

The name echoed through Rh'anka's ears. It's effect nearly causing her to drop Trinity. Of all the Yautja why him. Before she could punch more answers from Mik'ail a ship suddenly hovered down into the dock. Firing at gunned stations. Shooting at ships. Causing more fires and death. It was obvious Kallum had arrived. The hum of the ship preceding more plasma blasts.

Clicks and huffs came from Mik'ail as he stepped in front of Rh'anka out into the open dock, waving his arm. Return fire was being directed at the hovering ship. Even through the defending attack, the ship manoeuvred over to Mik'ail. It's ramp extending. At it's top. Stood Kallum.

"Quickly now." The two words a shout, slapping Mik'ail and Rh'anka into action. The hammering of plasma blasts was getting more intense. But the ship stayed in the air, protecting them. Both on the ramp, the ship started to rise. A slight change in angle was all it took for Rh'anka's leg to fall out from under her. With no strong stance she knew she would slide off the ramp and onto the ground below. But she never fell. Never slide. Never collided with the dock floor. A strong hand gripping her forearm pulled her into the ship.

"Cargo has been retrived!" The voice roared towards to pilot. "Get Mik'ail to the Medica immediately." The voice now roaring to the young Yautja who swarmed into the cargo bay.

Rh'anka was flat on her back, looking up at the dark metal roof. The same hand that had saved her on the ramp, now flung itself into her vision. Under the gloved armour she saw yellow and grey skin. She knew who the hand belonged to, also knew how brown would soon join the yellow and grey on the yautja's chest. Her green eyes flashed to meet red. "Kallum." Her mandibles clicked together, her brow furrowing low, regarding the male Yautja who stood over her. His arm outstretched in a simple offering.

"Need a hand?" His question warm and honest.

But it had been too long. Half of her wanted to take it. Half of her feared it. She was damaged. "No." Her gaze swept to the floor, using her Nagainta and her good leg she balanced into a standing position. Sighing through the pain she looked up. All eyes were trained on her. Wide. Taking everything she was in. She hissed at them. They instantly lowered.

A male chuckle behind her, "Don't worry about the unblooded pups. They just haven't seen a female Yautja before." Kallum stood to her side. His own eyes staring down at her. She knew they were. She could feel them. They roamed her face. Searching for a sign. What sign? Rh'anka didn't know. Even if she did. She knew she had nothing to give anymore. Everything had been taken from her.

A groan from Trinity alerted Rh'anka to her presence. "Trinity needs attention in the Medica." At Rh'anka's commanding bark the unblooded pups bowed their head. Moving quickly to take Trinity from the room. Leaving Rh'anka alone with Kallum. No. It was time to leave as well.

Her good leg stretched out to take a trembling first step from the room. But it never made it. Kallum loomed up in front of her. Moving quickly. Swiftly. Stopping any progress she had hoped to make from the cargo bay. "Are you glad to see me?" A yautja's face had been moulded by evolution to be fierce, unmerciful, and terrifying. But for a split second Kalum's face was anything but those things.

It flickered for a moment, but Rh'anka saw it. Sorrow and pain, with tiny muscles straining to lift in hope. Was she staring in a mirror? Or was he truly feeling these things? "No." She knew the word crushed him, just as much as it crushed her saying it. She was numb inside, having retreated within herself to survive the King and Nadiek's assaults. To keep her soul. Her honour. Now she felt nothing.

No that wasn't true. Hatred, anger and revulsion swirled in the pit of her stomach. Paya she was a mess.

Kallum stood to the side to let her pass. His face returning to the ferocious stone mask all Yautja had from birth. "Take the second corridor right, you'll find your quarters third door down." His clicks were solemn.

She reached the door when she finally felt it. Replacing the hatred, anger and revulsion was something she hadn't felt for a while. Warm and passionate. It didn't spread through her. The other emotions too big and thick, blocking it's heated path. But it was there. It pooled low, almost undetectable.

She turned back, looking at Kallum over her shoulder. He was looking at the ground. Past the instinctual confidence and arrogance a Yautja held in his stance, there was a streak of despair.

She sighed, "And yes." Where one word had destroyed him. Two words brought him back to life. But she had already turned, limping away from the cargo bay, following Kallum's directions.

She didn't see two red eyes begin to glow in promise.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own predators.

**Trinity**: Who gives a toss...

**Me:** If I owned predators I would give lots of tosses!

**Trinity:** Fair nuf...

_**Chapter Twenty**_

The pearlescent orb shined in the sky by itself. It was time. It's goddess glow casting ominous light over the stadium and it's occupants. The crowd's roars and cheers for the two Yautja facing off in the centre could have been heard by the moon. But selfish wind lashed to sound for itself.

The mating battle had started. The horn already blown. The two Yautja staring at each other over their weapons, circling. The scythe shimmered, the whip whistled as it cracked the ground. Neither of them wore armour, only strips of beige cloth covering their bodies. They didn't care. Every fibre of their being focused on the Yautja who stood opposite to them. They were blind to the Paya Moon, deaf to the cheering crowd and feverishly numb to the cruel cold.

Heat. It was gathering. And the crowd felt it. Feet and talons pounding the earth. Hands and claws clapping the air. The blast of shouts and growls becoming thicker and thicker. Creating a frenzied intensity that had an almost ritualistic edge.

"That's a bit unfair." Trinity barked at Mik'ail, the wind carrying her words. They continued to circle each other, neither of them making the first move. If she shot her whip too soon, Mik'ail would undercut it with his scythe. She would not lose this battle. "They're all cheering for you!"

Mik'ail's chuckle fluttered over her, inducing a shiver that had nothing to do with being cold. "That's not true. Rh'anka is cheering for you." Trinity's vision followed the line of Mik'ail's small nod. Rh'anka hadn't come out of her quarters since arriving at Red Prime. It was a surprise to see her sitting there her roars and cheers just as strong as the Councillors and Elders who sat next to her. Her eyes darted back to Mik'ail, terrifying question she didn't dare ask out loud swept through her eyes. But this wasn't the time nor the place to speak of such things. She had a male yautja's butt to kick.

Flinging the whip in the air, Trinity directed it towards Mik'ail. A crack. A fracture. The earth a metre in front of him unable to bear the whip's strike. It was a test. Not an attack. Sapphire eyes scrutinising Mik'ail's reaction. But there was none. His stance still. The only change was that Mik'ail's eyes melted into a glowing gold. "The things I'll do to you when I win." His tone reminiscing.

A retorting snuff, another quick crack of the whip. "If you win."

Another chuckle, this time filled with the arrogance that grounded her teeth together. "I'll have you in two moves."

Trinity passed his statement off as over confidence, "What are you waiting for big boy?" She wiggled her brows to tease him into attacking her.

Still nothing. Trinity suddenly got the sense that a snake was coiling around her. Patiently waiting for it's prey to make a mistake. "I'm savouring the moment." His response tight and constricted.

And what a glorious moment it was. They had circled until the Paya Moon was glowing like a halo at Trinity's back. Tendrils of vanilla tossed through the air on the wind, slamming into his concentration. Sapphire eyes burning into a fire at his arrogant remarks. Her whip lifeless by her side, a foolish thing to think, knowing it took only milliseconds to attack. The grey of her skin almost silver in the light of the moon, melding with the swirl of brown. With curves he knew he would never tire of tracing with his claws, she was a treasure. A treasure he would do anything to call his own. The beast within him hissed to be set free. But he had promised two moves, so he waited.

Savouring the moment? What an ass. Similar to a battle dance, the victor only had to draw blood to win. But unlike a battle dance, a mating battle represented Paya's will. The male victor a yes, the female victor a no. Fed up with his age-old arrogance she flicked her whip up, making small circles to her side, readying its tip for an attack. It was time to remind him the colour of his blood.

Instead of circling, she took a tentative step towards Mik'ail. He made no move. Or had he? His right foot now slightly angled. Feigning to the right she lunged left, the thrash of her whip snaking out to slice Mik'ail's shoulder. It wasn't his shoulder the whip flogged, it was air.

Cold, merciless metal curved against her throat as Mik'ail's heat smouldered her back. "One." The cloth around her bust offered no resistance against his alluring purr. Before she succumbed to it's lulling rhythm she twirled, launching her fist at his jaw bone. The blow falling on air, the follow through leaving her open to attack. Mik'ail took the advantage.

His mouth on hers, mandibles caressing her jaw, tilting it up for his onslaught. The curved blade, now at the back of her neck, pressed in. Reflex forcing her to step into Mik'ail. And he welcomed her. Pulling her into his heat and warmth, into his purr. An outraged growl lasting mere seconds before he bit down on her lip. A sharp pain licked away by Mik'ail's tongue. Turning her growl into a moan for more. Where her fists had punched at his chest and face, now wrapped around his neck to pull their mouths closer. His purr intensified, his need fervent. Trinity lost herself, her own tongue sweeping across to battle with his. But it found nothing. The heat from her mouth gone, her chin no longer held by his mandibles. Dazed she looked up. Gold eyes twinkled down at her. "Two."

The single click knocked air back into her lungs, and senses back into her body. He had taken it all from her. She shook the clouds from her mind, feeling then the ache in her lip. She dabbed her hand to it, coming away with crimson. "Mik'ail is the victor!" An unknown voice boomed through the stadium. Deafening cheers and roars responded.

"You cheated!" Trinity hissed.

A gasping silence replaced the cheers. Mik'ails brows rose at her accusation. "Are you questioning my honour?" His hand spanned her neck on a growl. A gesture to intimidate.

With a crinkle of her nose, laughter bubbled up through Trinity. "Alright, alright. You won." Her hands held high, palms out in surrender. "The question now is, what are you going to do about it?" Her sapphire stare twinkled up at him. Her daring question flaring the passionate heat that boiled deep within them both. Her hands found his shoulders, one adventuring towards his mandible to tease, to pull, to caress. Alluding to other areas of his anatomy she would eventually get her hands on. He captured her wrist, bringing it to his mouth to nibble on. A small nip to her palm causing her breath to rush from her lungs.

"Paya recognises your mating bond. You may exchange your marks." The unknown voice boomed for the final time through the stadium. Silence followed it. Yautja in every seat holding their breath, watching, waiting for the first Battle Mate bond in over twelve years to be realised.

It was the left hand he had captured, and it was the left hand that he now held a dagger above. It would be painful they both knew it. But like pain, it was just a defence mechanism the brain released. With a thought and hundred percent focus, the pain would be no more. Everything Trinity was, is and still to be was converged on Mik'ail. As the tip of the knife pierced through the skin below the second finger from the end, it wasn't pain she felt. Warmth exploded from her heart. Something she hadn't felt since her Mother. "Trinity you are my Battle Mate. My honour is yours. Your honour is mine. I give you everything I am. And take everything you are. We will battle, defend and hunt by each other's side until Cetanu takes us." It was beyond beautiful, beyond belief. Every click made her eyes well with liquid. He released her hand and there it was. Written in Yautja below her knuckle. His name.

Blood rose from the fresh wound, the crowd cheered. She took no notice, instead pulling Mik'ail's left hand for closer inspection. Golden eyes gleamed satisfaction as they watched her pull a small throwing knife from her hair. "Mik'ail you are my Battle Mate. Where your honour begins, mine will end. Like a blade we are two sides that have come together to pierce the hearts of our enemies and prey. We will battle, defend and hunt by each other's side until Cetanu takes us." Everything Trinity said was perfect, her vow echoing through his chest, setting fire to his heart. The small incisions she had made barely registered over her words. By the time she finished, his mouth was on hers.

The kiss didn't last long, the things he wanted to do required privacy.

**ooo**

Watching the Battle Mates leave the arena, Rh'anka knew it was time for her to depart as well. She couldn't stand to be around this many males. Their watchful eyes causing her to itch beneath her skin. An itch she could never reach to relieve. Her stomach was churning. Her brain screaming. DANGER. But her senses couldn't detect anything. No taste of venom on her tongue, no smell of impending doom on the wind, no whisper of foot falls or the whistle of weapons. Her eyes darted throughout the stands, searching, never locating. Her hand twitched for the comfort of her dagger, it's smooth hilt would sit perfectly in her hand. She reached for it. Strapped to her thigh concealed by the green and gold _stola_.

A formal dress garment, cloths that told all who looked she was female and of high status. Dropping from her shoulders, the silk like fabric was drawn into her waste with a metal belt, from there it flowed down her legs, obscuring them to skim along the floor. It was a far cry from her warrior armour. Even if she didn't want to wear the dress, she had to. The Paya Moon was sacred. A time of beginnings. Of birth. Not death and war. Armour was not allowed.

The faces around her became a sea, a tidal wave that would drown her, fill her lungs, make her thrash in hopelessness. The dagger. Her only chance at survival.

Her wrist was suddenly pulled away. Gripped in a tight manacle that not even her strongest tug broke. Her brain had been right. The danger was here. Now. Fight! Kill! Win!

"Calm down Rh'anka." The growl made her blink, the tidal wave collapsed in front of her eyes. To her surprise she found herself standing, looking down into red eyes. Kallum. "Calm down, there is no danger. There is no threat." Her eyes flickered again, ensuring he wasn't some delusion. His grip a combination of feather soft and metal bound. His mandibles pulled together, his scarlet stare unwavering. Where red swirled in an intimate dance with brown on her skin, yellow followed the same routine on his. Brown deepening the colour to desert sand. No. He wasn't an illusion. He was real.

Her gaze broke his to fall on the arena around them. Eyes of different clans, different origins fell on her. Whispered of what no one dare ask. She looked back to Kallum, his grip warm on her wrist. "Let go, I need to leave." She emphasised her words with a slight tug.

He immediately let go. Finding her eyes had dimmed to reflect his face, instead of the feral glow that had resided there before. As soon as Rh'anka was released she darted for the stairs, rushing to find the exit.

The darkness of the walkway gave her immediate relief, the whispering eyes could no longer reach her. Her stomach no longer churned. Instead it clenched. Knotting in the knowledge that the whispers were right.

"Rh'anka stop." He had followed her. Of course he had followed her. She turned to meet him, the Paya Moon's light silhouetting his presence.

"What could you possible want from me?" Anguish. Despair. Misery. It was in her stance, her eyes, her hiss, her question. And it broke something inside of him to see her this way.

"Nothing. I haven't been able to give you back your sais. Here." He stepped towards her slowly, hands outstretched. Twin sais glowed with what little light crept into the tunnel.

She quickly turned, declining them with the edge of her back. "They are no longer my weapon." They had let her down, let her be taken. Let her be changed until she couldn't recognise herself. They were no longer an extension of her honour.

Without another word she ran. Away from the Paya Moon. Away from Kallum. Away from what he offered. It wasn't until she entered her quarters she let the coiled creature inside of her free. It sprang forth. Roaring. Hissing. Tearing every bit of furniture apart. Whether it was carved bone or melted metal, nothing was left intact. Except for a mirror. Her reflection instantly sobering her rage. Her dress was ripped, jagged claw marks searing across the fabric. Eyes of jade. Her breaths coming quickly in short huffs. Seeing her reflection Rh'anka realised. The whispered question she saw in the eyes of the Yautja in the stadium mirrored the same one she asked herself every second of every hour.

Could she be the Matriarch they needed?

**Oooo**

He had warned her, to stop, to wait until they made it to their bed on his new ship. But Trinity didn't heed his growl. Instead her teasing caresses continued, steeling every sane thought from his head and replacing it with a raging fire. He didn't know how, but by Paya's blessing, he managed to keep walking. Pulling her closer towards his ship. That was until her hand dropped from his chest to his heated length. With a howl he lunged for her, arms snaking around her waist, lifting her to his shoulder. A trickling laugh followed Trinity's surprised yelp before he dashed for the landing pad his ship was enclosed in. Even when he was running he could feel his buttocks being touched, soft hands moulding to the firm muscle. He should have known she would never give up. He gave her rump a pinch in retaliation. Trinity mewled in delight.

Mik'ail didn't set her down until he reached the holding bay for his ship. The bay was underground, ventilated with no prying eyes. The things he wanted to do would wait no longer. The automatic door slide shut behind him. Not daring to take his eyes off Trinity in front of him, his hand reached for where the control pad for the door would be. "Locked." The electronic voice confirmed. His hand dropped back to his side, eyes glistening in the knowledge there would be no disturbances. And with only rock and frozen dirt above them, no one would hear them.

As soon as her talons touched the ground Trinity twirled from his arms, gaining distance from him by stepping back towards the ship. Maybe she would lock him out, make him beg to be let in. The thought held promise so she slowly made her way to the loading ramp of the ship. One small step at a time.

Mik'ail stalked her, mandibles pulled together in a purr, his posture positively predatory, arousal blatantly obvious. Muscles rippled under his brown and green skin. Skin she wanted to lick, to touch, to bite. He deserved a little teasing first. Taking another step back towards the ship, watching Mik'ail follow her step she couldn't help but draw similarities to the Boa Constrictors in the Amazon. His patterned skin, his golden eyes, his suffocating hold of her senses. His tongue slightly darted from his mouth, tasting the air. Tasting her. Once he had her he would wrap around everything she was and never let go.

Focused consumed by the Yautja in front of her, Trinity's heel hit the ramp in a miscalculating step backwards, her butt hitting the cold metal walkway. Mik'ail surged forward, pinning her with his claws and lower body before she could scramble up the ramp into the ship. He had hoped for their bed and it's soft furs, but this would do. The metal beneath their bodies becoming a scalding heat within minutes.

Leaning into the hollow of Trinity's neck, mandibles closing delicately over her shoulder, Mik'ail inhaled, his course tongue followed the swirls of her skin. "The way you taste. The way you make the air taste." He growled, one clawed hand tightening around both her wrists as the other dropped lower to her hip, claws digging into her skin. Aligning her heat with his. "Light. Sweet. I want more."

Was he speaking Yautja? His clicks becoming heavy and guttural, barely recognisable. His hardness pressed tight against her thigh enough of a hint to his words. Her head dipping back in an involuntary response. Giving him access to nip, tug and suck on the tendon that stretched from shoulder to neck. Trinity gloried in it, arching into his purr. The thin cloth that covered her breast pushed up.

The heat swiftly left her neck, only to move lower, his mouth greeting her perked nipple with it's moist embrace, his mandibles squeezing the soft mound. The hand on her hip moved lower simultaneously, pushing the flimsy loin cloth aside to cup her slick folds. Trinity cried out and bucked against him, her grip on his locks tightened, dislodging his mouth from breast just long enough for their eyes to connect. Glowing gold orbs that belonged to a feasting animal peered up at her, mirroring the heat and passion in her own. "You're going to be the death of me."

His eyes glinted before he growled, lowering his head to her neglected nipple, welcoming it into his mouth with a rasp of his rough velvet tongue. Every suck matching his strokes against her core. Pulse frantic, inner muscles clenching with the demand for more. She wanted him inside of her. She wanted him to fill her, her need paramount to that of her next breath. "Now!" She half screamed, half sobbed.

Taking her at her word, Mik'ail rolled until Trinity straddled his hips. His hands beneath her ass, holding her up so her breast never left the onslaught of his greedy mouth. Pushing her legs up to wrap around his waist, the movement forcing her hot entrance, laden with a liquid need, to press against the tip of his fierce arousal. Trinity groaned out loud, she couldn't think, her arms around his neck clutching his hair, her only anchor through the heated storm. "Mik'ail please."She whimpered, rocking against his erection. But his hands held her high enough so she never got more than the tip.

He was torturing her, she knew it. There was one way to get what she wanted. His fangs never pierced the skin of her breast, instead massaging the peak into a frenzy. It was hard to see through the haze it caused, but she eyed the tendon in his neck none the less. It was now or never. And she rather it to be now.

Trinity attacked, her sharp teeth clamping down on the tight muscle in his neck. White hot lightening laced Mik'ail's blood as the sharp points punctured through tough skin. All at once the purring stopped. The eerie silence that surrounded them made Trinity lift her head from his neck. Silence was never a good thing. It denoted lack of life. Or a clear warning of a predator nearby. Lifting her head she was instantly snared by the eyes of the predator the silence warned her of. Gold burned so brightly she couldn't look at them for long. Her gaze dropping to bleeding teeth marks her fangs had left behind. "You bit me?" Was that shock?

Her brow arched, eyes drifting back up to Mik'ail's face. "Got a problem with that?" She growled.

A satisfied trill broke the silence, "No." In relief Trinity took a shallow breath. Claws pricked into the skin of her hips as Mik'ail slammed her weight down to meet his ravenous thrust, her breath ending in a scream. Her inner muscles stretched wide to accommodate his thickness. The sensation of being filled, of being complete had her scream smooth to a moan. His hard thrust spearing her deep until it nudging against her cervix. With him nestled against her most intimate depth, she looked up. Her lids heavy with desire, her cheeks flushed with passion, her breath a whimpering pant. Raven hair framing her yearning look. It drove Mik'ail insane.

"Move." The sharp trill her only warning before his grip on her hips tightened lifting her off his length only to jerk her back down, beginning a relentless rhythm. He pounded into her hard and fast, using her weight and his pull to bury himself deep inside her. Corded muscles shifting against her receptive skin. She had never been so aware but so blindly focused in her whole existence. He was everywhere, inside her, against her, every sense, smell, sight, noise, taste, touch. He was there. Imbedded into the very fabric of her being. Her Battle Mate.

"More." He insisted, he ordered. But she couldn't, every muscle watery and weak, her legs only holding around his waist purely because they locked at the ankles. If she couldn't, he would. Tightening the grip on her ass, Mik'ail's other hand shifted to her front, dropping low to cant her hips upward. Tilting her pelvis until he slid just that fraction more. Her silken sheath clenched tight, slick inner walls gliding around his iron shaft, lifting and lowering her in a ruthless rhythm. His battle mate flowed around him, her sweet scent intoxicating, driving him even harder towards a feverish pitch.

His tempo was savage, his demand ferocious, but she could deny him nothing. Tension building, higher and higher with each filling thrust. It's pressure overriding every muscle until she shook and shuddered in senseless need. At his next thrust she came. Inner muscles exploding in a pulsing release. Searing pleasure blinding her vision to bright white. Her mouth open in soundless delight.

Muscles clamped even tighter, milking him until he slammed her down, roaring as he came apart within her. Mik'ail crushed her to him, grinding her against his pelvis. Trinity melted to soft pliant ooze, pleasure steeling her bones and muscles until all she could do was liquefy in Mik'ail's hands. Forehead plastered against his shoulder her shallow inhales matched his ragged gasps. "Is that all you've got?" The question puffed out of her mouth in challenge, her query ending in a shaking laugh.

Mik'ail stirred, his strength obviously not fading with his recent exertion. Feeling him still hard inside her as he lifted her with him, Trinity noted his need was far from sated as well. Standing with her legs still wrapped around his waist, his hands cupping her bottom, Mik'ail's mandibles twitched into a predatory grin. He didn't say anything, knowing she could feel the answer to her question. Long strides resonated deep within her as he made way to their bed.

Trinity tumbled onto the soft furs. Mik'ail still nestled inside of her looked down at his Battle Mate. Raven hair fanned around her head in a midnight crown, lashes of the same colour fluttered up, revealing blue flames. Perfect joy surged through him, the moment cemented into his mind. It wouldn't always be like this. He was no fool to think those things. The universe was a deadly place filled with unimaginable horrors both to hunt and fight. But he knew whatever he faced, whatever Trinity would face. They would face it together.

**The End**

**Al'kin Chronicles: Scars and Screams 1/09/2013**

**(Click on next chapter for Excerpt)**

**OOOoooOOO**

**FINAL Author Note**: OMG FINISHED YAY! I hope you enjoyed the story, over the next couple weeks I will be going back over chapters to make some touch ups, I think at one point Trinity's skin became green and brown... Whoops...

Let me know what you think, or even your favourite part! I think the chapters I had the most fun writing was the battle scenes! At one point I was watching rhythmic gym just to see how people would throw clubs in the air. So it's definitely been fun!

Just a final thanks to the readers who followed, favourited and reviewed the story whilst I was writing it. Some days I just wanted to throw the story in the bin and forget about it. But you guys made me soldier on. Especially;

MrsTayla: Thanks for being my first ever review!

.5: 3 x 1 million

loveorpain: Why can't there be love _and_ pain ;) Thanks for so many reviews!

ShayChis: Loved your excitement, hope you can wait for the 1/09 for the next story

Predatorluv07: Yeh sometimes the chapters got a bit short, but now that the story is complete you can read the whole thing in one sitting

Readerer0: Hope the story BLEW YOUR MIND!

Guest: I'll delve into mating and reproduction more in the next story, so hold on to your seat belt ;) (If you have one)

Lorna Roxen: You have a really cool name! Sometimes I only updated because of you. I'm like shit Lorna wants the next chapter, NO TIME FOR SLEEP!

Autobot Whirl: If there was an Autobot called Whirl what vehicle would it be? I'm definitely intrigued! Thanks for the review!

OctoberStorms: I think the hardest part of writing Trinity was showcasing her flaws, why can't she be perfect like me? :P

moonlightkiss1515: Your review was like a moon light kiss!

Decepticon-silverstreak: You should totally write that story! I really disliked how Prometheus disproved AvP with it's timeline, but we can just ignore that small insignificant detail ;)

kamiccolo's rose: Cheers mate for your review! Here I have a virtual rose for you! *ROSE*

Takerslady: When I was reading Stupe's story (Which is amaze balls) I couldn't help but think surely mating with humans would cause more problems than it solved? Thinking scientifically it's like a human mating with a chimp, there would be pros and cons to the offspring. Thanks for your review

ZabuzasGirl: Loved your very demanding review ;) Hope the time between chapters wasn't too painful

Lina Marie: Mes'tanu will appear shortly ;) Keep an eye out! Thanks for your reviews!

cartec677: Theres no more until 1/09, hopefully the excerpt in the next chapter will quench your thirst until then!

Redglade: Dw the only one breeding with Trinity will be Mik'ail, but then I guess that depends on how desperate a species gets... we're going to find out in the next story ;)


	22. Excerpt

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Predators/Yautja... tomayto/tomarto

**Al'kin Chronicles: Scars and Screams Excerpt**

Green. The colour was everywhere. Over the floors and walls of the Bridge. Coming out of bodies. Some were friends, some were family. Most were enemies. Growls and barks of the desperate fallen came with the spill of yautja blood. Cetanu had come to collect. Though it was the bad bloods attacking them, unfairly and without honour. No one disputed that this was the day the Death God had planned for them all.

Rh'anka looked around her, after dispatching the last bad blood who had attacked her. One of her prized sais through his eye as he fell to the ground. It had all happened so suddenly. Docking an Al'kin clan vessel returning from Yautja Prime had turned into an attack within minutes. The Al'kin Mothership taken out from underneath them. But they had held the Bridge. Even with communications cut and flight capacity down. The Bridge was still Al'kin.

Peering around, Rh'anka watched as the final remnants of the last assault wave fell.

Kir'ka, Rh'anka's hunt sister both in bond and blood, roared in victory as her two handed sword slashed through the middle section of her opponent. Her fellow Al'kin warriors joining in with her battle cry.

The combined roar was great and mighty. Telling the next assault wave their doom waited for them. But they didn't come. Rh'anka's roar grew short and quiet. She quickly shifted her gaze to her leader. Bodies lied around her. All still. All dead. Expect the one with no head. It's arm twitching with the flickering of nerves. Theia, their Matriarch, met Rh'anka's stare. She noticed confusion and frustration in her leaders eyes. It mirrored her own. Nowhere, ever, in the hunt histories of their entire species noted a bad blood attack of this magnitude.

Stepping over bodies Rh'anka made her way to Theia, questions racing through her mind. She opened her mouth, but shut it immediately as her Matriarch raised a hand. After the roaring battle cry some Al'kin continued by growling and hissing. But at the Matriarch's silencing hand, the room quietened. The hum of filtering air the only sound. "I need four of you to come with me to search the rest of the ship for survivors."

"There are none." A foul gut-wrenching voice came from the hallway. Every single one of them entered their battle stance, weapons drawn, pointing at the doorway into the Bridge. Footsteps. A collective grasps. A desperate roar as Rh'anka attacked, blinded by the rage of a mother. Her twin sais didn't meet her target. The grip of the Matriarch pulling her back, too strong for her to break free. The voice chuckled, "We'll except for you all and this pup." He raised the child yautja by the grip of it's hair. Even with it's innocent skin battered and bruised, it mewled and struggled for freedom.

"Muma." It reached out to Rh'anka. She lunged again for her offspring. The Matriarch pulled her back harder, forcing her into the arms of her sisters. "Hold her back." She growled, they nodded, acknowledging her order. Theia turned to the foul creature, if she won the impending battle she knew was upon her now, she would keep him alive for the rest of his natural life. Every day he lived, cutting away a centimetre of flesh. With his height and build, she estimated his life span to be two centuries. Two centuries of cutting away flesh. He would feel the horror and terror he had inflicted this day. He would feel the screams and scars he left in his wake. But she had to win first. Letting the anger and rage wash over her to focus on the bad blood standing in the door way, Rh'anka's precious treasure in his hand.

"Who are you?" Her voice a whisper on the blood stained air. If she spoke louder she would have roared.

He chuckled, "You may call me your majesty." More yautja she could only assume were bad bloods, joined him at his back. A growl broke out to her left. The halfling less than happy to see a familiar face now standing behind the insane bad blood.

"You will only be called your majesty by the dishonourable." Theia spat. The liquid ball hitting the floor in front of the bad blood. He raised his brow.

"I am your King. I decree the Al'kin Clan to no longer exist. So it shall be." More growls joined the halfling's. They all took a step forward at the King's statement. The King continued, his arms outstretched in welcome. "I have a place for you in my domain if you so wish to join me. Step forward and receive your King's welcome." The struggling pup gripped unmercifully in his claw adding to the insanity he embodied.

No one took another step. Instead the growling intensified. Letting their Matriarch know they only needed her order. Throats would be ripped, mandibles torn, heads cut. "We will not come to you." The Matriarch crouched down, preparing to leap, her Nagainta at the ready to draw blood. A ripple as her Al'kin warriors mirrored her stance.

But the King only chuckled, "I thought as much." Shiny as it was, the deadly point of his knife pushed into the throat of the pup. A high pitch squeal. A mother's cry.

**First three chapters will be posted 01/09**


End file.
